Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus
by sheltie
Summary: It's back. I've decided repost this story. I haven't changed much though made a few grammar corrections and added warning for lemon scenes. Anyway, Harry Potter has three titles needing a wife. Who will be his three wives? And why does he get more than what he needs. Sorry for the crappy summary. This story has lemons scenes and a small torture scene in it. Harry/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone! I have decided to repost this here since I think I am in the clear. Nothing has changed in this except for some corrections on the grammar side of things. I have also labeled the lemon parts so you'll be warned and you can skip them if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No way!"

"Harry, it's the only way."

"No Daph, I'm not going to do it."

Harry Potter folded his arms across his chest to show he wasn't going to budge from his stand. Daphne Greengrass sighed as she tucked a piece of stray blond hair behind her ear.

"Harry, it's the only way to keep the lines separate. If you don't, then you'll forfeit them and all the monies and properties go to the Ministry" Daphne said.

Harry frowned. Daphne just hit a nerve. He still didn't like the Ministry even after they came out and realized the truth that Voldemort was back. Daphne had a small smile on her face. She knew she was close to winning.

"Besides, I never said that it had to be girls you didn't like" she said.

Harry sighed, which indicated that Daphne had won.

It is the summer after Harry's fifth year and many things have changed. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was found and sentenced to a Dementor's kiss before he even had a chance to speak and be declared innocent. Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, turned his back on him because the redhead like the most of his family thought he was becoming mentally unstable. Dumbledore had erected a barrier between them after dropping the bombshell of the prophecy on Harry's shoulders.

Now after hearing Sirius' will Harry finds out that he has to marry not just one girl, but three. Since the will made Harry an adult he was able to take control of the Potter wealth, but there was one little glitch. He has to be married to take control of the Potter wealth. But he couldn't marry anyone, it had to be a muggle-born. On top of that Harry was named sole heir in Sirius' will, which made him the new head of the Black family. But to take control of that one he had to marry a pureblood. And finally Harry was found to be sole heir to another line, the Peverell line, which was said to be extinct. To take control of this line he just had to marry.

The Black family was easy to take care of since Harry and Daphne had been secretly seeing each other since fourth year. They kept it a secret since if the whole school found out that a Gryffindor was dating a Slytherin there would be bedlam. The two met when Harry was trying to find a place to practice for the tournament. Daphne turned out to be Harry's secret confidante. Though he had Hermione for that it was nice to have another person's opinion on the same issue. He became a lot more savvier and more in tune with how the wizarding world actually worked. Daphne brought Harry's inner Slytherin out. Or so he told her.

The Potter and Peverell lines were the tricky ones. That's when Daphne proposed the idea of asking Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, to take the role of Lady Potter, since Hermione is a muggle-born, and find another girl to take the Pervell role. Harry was adamant that he didn't want to marry anyone else except for Daphne. This warmed the girl's heart, but knew that to win this war you had to have money, a lot of money and the Potters and Blacks have a lot of money. The Peverell line didn't have much money, but it had other things that could be useful later on.

"Come on Harry, you don't even know what she is going to say" Daphne said returning to the argument at hand.

"I know exactly what's she's going to say. She going to tell me that she likes me, but as a friend and that she loves Ron. That is why she hasn't contacted me at all this summer. She's with Ron" Harry said fuming.

Daphne sighed, her soon to be husband was jumping to conclusions again, which she has tried hard to curb.

"Lets go and see her" Daphne suggested.

Harry was about to say no, but Daphne pulled him into a searing kiss, which always worked to change Harry's mind.

"Okay" Harry said with glazed eyes.

Harry and Daphne took the Knight Bus to Hermione's house. Daphne questioned him about this since she thought that she would be at the Weasleys. But Harry just had a feeling that his best friend was at her house. Daphne didn't argue. When they got there Daphne looked around, she had never been in a muggle neighborhood before.

"Which house is it?" Daphne asked.

"That one" Harry said pointing at a very nice two story with a well-groomed lawn.

"How do you know, you said you've never been here before?" Daphne asked.

"Just a feeling" Harry said with a shrug.

Daphne didn't say a thing, she knew by now to trust Harry's instincts. The two walked up the drive and Harry rang the bell.

"Coming!"

When the door opened there stood Hermione Granger wearing an emerald green bikini that showed more skin than it covered.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she pulled him in.

"Hermione, I can't breath," Harry said gasping.

Hermione, who had a python hold on Harry loosened somewhat.

"What are you doing here Harry, I thought the Order was guarding you?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Hermione, I'm a legal adult in the wizarding world, I don't need a guard unless I want one" Harry said.

"Oh" Hermione said with some confusion in her voice.

Hermione, though was named in the will as a beneficiary wasn't present during the reading.

"Why weren't you at the will reading?" Harry asked getting to the important question off the bat.

"I never got a letter," Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widen then he looked at Daphne, who nodded as she pulled out her wand.

"What's going on Harry, and why is Daphne Greengrass here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'll explain later, but right now I think that there are some wards around your house to divert mail," Harry said.

"What, but why?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Don't know that, but we'll find out soon" Harry said.

Daphne came back with a frown on her face.

"There are wards around the house that divert mail. Strong ones that I can tell" the Slytherin said.

"Dumbledore" Harry muttered.

"Why would the headmaster do that?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"Later, first what are your feelings for the red idiot?" Daphne asked waving Hermione's question aside.

Hermione blinked, unsure how to answer.

"She means do you have any feelings towards Ron" Harry said clarifying Daphne's question.

"Oh, no I don't, I mean he did try to, but I turned him down since I couldn't see myself with someone like him" Hermione said.

Daphne smiled big at the answer.

"What, what's going on Harry?" Hermione asked now freaked out by Daphne's smile since she'd never seen the ice queen of Slytherin ever smile before.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have a lot to talk about Hermione, but I don't think here is safe anymore. When do your parents get home?" Harry asked.

"They're at a dental conference for most of the summer" Hermione answered.

"Good" Harry said. He then grabbed a coaster from the end table and tap his wand, "hold on to this please."

Hermione did as she was told since she trusted Harry without question. She felt the familiar feeling of a hook in the navel and soon she was in the entrance hall of a lovely home.

"Where are we Harry?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Black manor" Daphne answered.

"But I thought that Grimmauld Place was Black manor?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, the Blacks were purebloods who hated muggle-borns and muggles. Why would they ever set up their main house in London where they'd be surrounded by what they hated the most?" Harry asked.

Hermione pinkened at this.

"I guess you're right" she said.

"Come on, lets get her to the parlor and you can tell her her fate" Daphne said.

Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning glance, but Harry ducked his head down to avoid the look. Once in the parlor and Hermione in a robe since she realized that she was still wearing her bikini she got comfortable and Harry told her what happened in the will reading including what she had received, which was the entire contents of the Black library not to mention 50,000 galleons to do what ever she wanted.

The Gryffindor bookworm was shocked that Harry had to marry three times and asked if that was even legal. Daphne pointed out that is wasn't really, but only under special circumstances. The first was Harry's situation. If you are heir to more than one family than you'll need more than one wife to keep the lines separate. The second was is if you had a certain amount of money than you could conceivably have more than one wife, but not many know of that one.

"So let me get this straight. Daphne is marrying you and will be Lady Black, which will fulfill the requirement of marrying a pureblood to continue the Black line," Harry and Daphne nodded, "you must marry a muggle-born to come into the Potter fortune," another two nods, "and for the last line there's no specifics in who you marry" Hermione finished.

"Yeah, well, there's one thing I forgot to mention" Daphne said with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh great" Harry groaned.

"It's nothing bad Harry, it just that the girl you marry to come into the Peverell fortune has to be magical," Daphne said.

"Well that's not too bad" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I have to marry three girls, I've never had a serious girlfriend before. How can I do this?" Harry asked now standing up and pacing.

"Harry, you can do this. With me by your side you will get through this" Hermione said looking Harry in the eye.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione and could see that she had that determined look in her eye, which meant that nothing, not even Merlin himself could be able to stop her.

"Hermione I-"

"Harry, I know that you don't love me like that, but I think that it is because you never thought of me like that that and the way you were raised by those horrible people. You wouldn't know what love is. It was luck that you knew that you are in love with Daphne and know it" Hermione said.

Daphne watched this with interest and her curiosity peaked at the mention of Harry's relatives. She didn't know anything about them really, but the way Hermione mentioned them it meant that she might want to pay them a nice visit.

"I still can't ask you to do this Hermione" Harry said desperately.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm volunteering myself for the position. Besides, who else do you know well enough that is a muggle-born?" Hermione asked.

"She has you there Harry" Daphne said smirking.

Harry shot a glare at the soon to be Lady Black.

"Fine, but you two will have to figure out who will be Lady Pervell, but that will be after I marry the two of you" Harry said.

"Fine" both girls said.

/Scene Break/

Harry's wedding to Daphne was simple. It took place at Greengrass manor under the watchful eye of Adrian Greengrass. The head of the Greengrass family was pleased by this union, but still cautious. He was happy that his eldest daughter found someone that she loved and that he wasn't forced to put her in a marriage contract to someone that wouldn't treat his girl right. Plus she was also marrying Lord Black, which meant big political pull. He knew Harry had not only the Black vote, but the Potter and also the Pervell. The Pervell line was one of the oldest and the Potter line was the second oldest line in comparison. His only worry is that Daphne would now have a big target on her back being that she would be married to the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone knew that the dark lord had his sights on the boy and wanted to kill him.

Hermione's wedding to Harry was quite basic. Neville & Augusta Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Daphne were the witnesses in this wedding as they had a wizarding priest perform the wedding after taking a vow to keep this union a secret. Neville stood as Harry's best man since Ron was no longer speaking to Harry. Not to mention Harry trusted Neville immensely, that and the Longbottoms and Potters have been allies for centuries. Luna was Hermione's maid of honor since Hermione knew the quirky blond longer than Daphne. Before the ceremony Luna asked to be put under the Potter protection since her father had died from a Death Eater attack just minutes before the wedding. Harry agreed and Neville gave Luna the protection of the Longbottoms too for extra measure.

/Scene Break/

After the weddings Harry and his two wives had a nice honeymoon checking out the other Black and Potter properties. They also trained during this time in different magic from wherever they were. Soon it was August and Harry, Hermione, and Daphne got their Hogwarts letters. Neville and Luna were with them when they got them. Luna has been staying with Neville since her home was destroyed.

"Congratulations Luna" Harry said.

Luna held out a prefect badge that had dropped from her letter.

"Thank you Harry" Luna said looking at the badge like it could be infested with something.

"Harry, I think you should write to McGonagall. She needs to know about our new status" Daphne said.

Harry blinked.

"She means Harry that since we're all married that means we'll have a room to ourselves," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said looking at both of his wives with confusion.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's in _**Hogwarts, A History**_ Harry" Hermione said with sigh.

"It is Harry" Daphne said nodding in agreement with Hermione.

"You read that book too?" Harry asked shocked.

"Of course I did" Daphne said like it should've been obvious.

Harry sighed and Neville chuckled.

"I feel for you mate, you have two scary, but brilliant witches by your side and to think that you have to marry once more" the once pudgy Gryffindor said.

"Thanks for reminding me" Harry grumbled.

/Scene Break/

Soon it was time for them to board the Hogwarts Express to head back to Hogwarts. Harry did send off letter to McGonagall letting her know about him being Lord Potter and also Lord Black. McGonagall, herself came to discuss what was going to be done. The mistress of transfiguration left very shaky and a bit drunk since she had a few glasses of scotch to try to calm herself. Never in her life has she had so many shocks in one afternoon.

First, her favorite student, Hermione, was married and that she was moving into a marriage quarters with her husband and his other wife. Second, her other favorite student that is in Slytherin was married to the same lad and be living in said quarters. Third and last, the boy that she thought of as one of her own was a lord and had two wives. She knew one thing though when she left and that this upcoming year would be probably the most exciting one in all of her life as a teacher.

/Scene Break/

On September First Harry, Hermione and Daphne settled in a compartment with Neville and Luna. They were early so they could avoid all the possible media attention.

"Harry, Luna and I need to go to the prefect meeting" Hermione said as she tied her hair back.

"Alright, but be careful the both of you" Harry said.

The two girls nodded and left leaving Harry to settle in and rest next to his first wife.

"Tired Harry?" Neville asked.

"Very" Harry said with his eyes closed.

Neville smirked.

"Get your head out of the gutter" Harry said noticing Neville's expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about mate," Neville said with a straight face.

"I haven't done that with either Daphne or Hermione" Harry said.

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry could sense that Neville was just asking for curiosity sake and not for some malicious reason.

"They want to wait til their of age and they both think that being pregnant during the war would be problematic. Besides they think they need to keep an eye on me" Harry said.

Neville just chuckled as he shook his head. He knew Harry's two wives were right. Keeping an eye on Harry Potter was a two person job with his trouble attracting magnet he has.

"So, how are you and Luna doing?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Neville blushed beet red at this question.

"You noticed?" he asked.

"Kind of hard not to mate, you've been very protective of her," Harry said smirking.

Daphne was reading during this whole conversation ignoring what her husband and his friend were talking about. That was until the door to the compartment opened.

"How was the meeting?" the Slytherin asked looking up.

"Oh the same, preaching house unity and all that jazz," Hermione said sitting down on the other side of Harry and resting her head on his shoulder.

Neville looked a bit confused.

"She means same old, same old," Harry said.

Neville nodded understanding now.

The group chatted and Daphne went back to reading her book until their compartment door slid open revealing Malfoy and his two troll looking bodyguards.

"Well if it isn't Potty" Malfoy sneered.

What do you want ferret?" Daphne asked coolly looking up from her book.

"Greengrass, what are you doing here with that?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm longer a Greengrass, Malfoy. You have to call me Lady Black" Daphne said with airs.

"What tripe are talking about blood traitor?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry was up in a flash with his wand pointed between Malfoy's eyes.

"Shut your vile tongue Malfoy and show some respect to Lady Black or I'll toss your mother out of the family," Lord Black said.

"You have no power-"

"He does Malfoy, your father must've skip over the lesson dealing with how Ancient and Noble families work" Hermione said.

"Oh, and what do you know about Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

"That'd be Lady Potter, you pond scum" Hermione said with the same airs that Daphne used.

Hermione got a couple lessons over the summer from Daphne on how to act more superior to others since not many purebloods will be very happy with a Lady of Ancient and Noble house who is a muggle-born.

Malfoy gulped now as he realized that he now had two glowing wands pointed at him. He sneered at them once more then left.

"Bloody git, I'll put him in his place" Harry said as he sat down.

"I'll help, since I turned sixteen I now have some control over the Longbottom wealth. I may not be able to control as much as you Harry, but that doesn't mean I have to take his shit anymore," Neville said.

"Neville, language" Hermione and Luna said simultaneously.

This caused the others to laugh.

/Scene Break/

The rest of the trip was uneventful and soon they were traveling in a carriage that Harry magically expanded so they all could fit in. Once up to the castle they were met by Snape.

"Potter, I heard you threaten a student that will detention," the greasy potion master said.

"I don't think so Snape, I'm head of the Potter and Black and what with Malfoy is a personal matter. So it doesn't concern you" Harry said and then walked past Snape.

This infuriated the greasy one and he threw a hex at Harry's back. Harry blocked it and then send several hexes that he learned over the summer at Snape. Soon Snape was on the ground barely recognizable.

"Go get madam Pomfrey, it seems that the hospital wing has its first patient and the term hasn't even started yet" Harry said ordering another student.

Harry, his two wives and his two friends made it to the Great Hall only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Harry, I must reprimand you for what you did" the old wizard said.

"The greasy bastard fired a lethal hex at my back, I just defended myself" Harry said firmly.

"Harry, Harry, you must learn to forgive" Dumbledore said shaking his head.

Harry's eyes light up and there was fire in them.

"Sir, what happened was a matter that doesn't concern you. It was personal matter," Harry said sternly.

"Harry-"

"Sir, Snape tried to hex my husband, and he got what was coming to him" Hermione said piping up.

This shocked the old wizard along with the crowd that was there. Harry and Hermione, married? How? When? These were the questions buzzing around.

"Miss Granger-"

"It's actually Lady Potter and you'll address me as so headmaster" Hermione said.

Dumbledore stumbled back slightly, he had plans in setting Ginny Weasley up with Harry and claiming the Potter fortune. He had no idea about the laws of the Potter family. Now all of it was for nothing, but that didn't stop the old man from plotting. There had to be a way to break their marriage.

"Come darlings, we need to be seated" Harry said.

This when Dumbledore noticed Harry had an arm around not only Hermione, but Daphne also.

"Miss Greengrass?"

"Actually sir, it is Lady Black and like Lady Potter and you are to refer to me only as that" Daphne said.

Dumbledore was left reeling, how was he going to get control of the boy now with these two girls surrounding him. He knew that Hermione was probably the brightest witch ever to grace Hogwarts since probably Lily Potter and Daphne was no slouch either. The ice queen of Slytherin was probably the second smartest witch in the school right after Hermione. He needed to seriously rework his plans.

After the sorting the meal began though it was unusual since there was a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table, but Harry gave his whole house a look that told them that this wasn't up for discussion. But sadly Ron had to say something leaving him bound and on the floor. You could hear him whimpering from time to time since he was missing out on the food.

After the feast Dumbledore rose and stepped to the podium.

"Welcome back all returning students and I welcome all new students here. I have a few announcements to make before I let you go. First, I'd like to introduce your new potion teacher Horace Slughorn. Now professor Slughorn was the potions teacher before. With that I'd like to introduce your DADA professor, our very own professor Snape."

Not many applauded this since they knew with Snape teaching DADA it would go horribly. After that Dumbledore made the usual announcements of the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and that no magic is to be used in the corridors even though no student followed that rule. Once Dumbledore was done he sat down cuing that it was time to get to bed.

"Mr., I mean Lord Potter-Black, please follow me to your new quarters" McGonagall said.

Harry nodded and with his wives on either side of him they left.

Once in their new quarters they found a nice cozy common room with three rooms for each person. McGonagall did warn them that they would still have to follow decorum, which meant she didn't want to know anything about their personal lives at all. After she left the trio flopped onto the couch.

"This is going to be a crazy year," Harry said with a sigh.

"It's going to be our craziest" Hermione said in full agreement.

"Well for me it's going to interesting" Daphne said smiling.

Daphne wasn't used to this craziness that is Harry's life and that meant she thought it was just interesting for now. They decided they needed their rest so they all went to bed. Hermione and Daphne changed in the bathroom and Harry changed in the bedroom. Once they were in their nightclothes they got into bed. They had become accustom to sleeping in the same bed. It helped Harry control his nightmares. With Hermione on one side and Daphne on the other the two girls spooned Harry making the young lord sleep in peace.

/Scene Break/

In the morning Harry and his girls awoke and did their usual morning routine and soon the three were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once there Harry and his girls sat down and began serving one another breakfast. Soon Neville came with Luna on his arm.

"Morning you two, is there something that we need to know about?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.

Neville blushed and busied himself with piling food onto his plate. Luna however just smiled.

"Neville here just proposed to me last night when he walked me back to Ravenclaw tower" the blond said.

"Congrats mate" Harry said smiling.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said smiling nervously.

"See Neville, I told you there was nothing to worry about" Luna chirped.

"What's she talking about Neville?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Oh, Neville here was worried that Harry might react badly to this since he knows that Harry is very protective of me" Luna said.

Hermione and Daphne looked at Harry.

"What, I am very protective of Luna. She's like a sister to me. But I trust Neville and I know that he would never hurt Luna in any way" Harry said.

"And I'm very happy to think of you as a brother to me" Luna said smiling.

Harry smiled right back.

Soon schedules were handed out and though it was unusual Flitwick gave Luna her schedule at the Gryffindor table. Snape wasn't there to give Daphne her schedule since he was still in the hospital wing so McGonagall did his job.

"You're going to have to be careful Daph, I don't have a good feeling about what going to happen" Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, Snape can do very little to me. I'm Lady Daphne Victoria Black. Anything he does to me would be an attack on the house of Black and could get him in big trouble" Daphne said confidently.

"Alright, but still be on your guard" Harry cautioned.

Daphne nodded.

"You too Hermione" Harry said turning to his other wife.

Hermione nodded, "don't worry Harry, we learned a lot over the summer. I think we can take care of what's to come."

Harry nodded, but that didn't make him feel any less worried.

/Scene Break/

It seemed that many Slytherins got the message after what had happened to their head of house that told them not to mess with Hermione and Daphne, which in turn gave both girls a wide berth. It also seemed like the other houses did the same.

"This is kind of fun" Daphne commented with a smile.

"Just you wait for the backlash," Hermione said sitting next Daphne.

The two girl were in Arithmancy while Harry was in Divination.

"Come on Hermione, I was just in the library and a couple Ravenclaws gave up their seats to me" Daphne said smiling.

"Daph, you're going to learn that being associated with Harry has its upsides as well as its downsides. This is a perk for sure, but soon we're going to be seeing the bad side of being by Harry's side" Hermione said.

Daphne frowned and nodded. She knew she had to listen to Hermione's advice on this since Hermione had first-hand experience with being close to Harry and all that came with it. The good and the bad.

/Scene Break/

Harry meanwhile was having a hard time in Divination since Neville was the only on sitting by him in class. Everyone else was keeping his or her distance with Ron glaring at Harry every few minutes. It was when class ended things changed. Ron confronted his former best mate.

"How could you marry that slimy snake?" the redhead bellowed.

"What I do in my personal life is none of your business Mr. Weasley" Harry said.

Ron's face went red and was about to say something when Harry held up his hand.

"Lavender" he called.

The busty blond looked at Harry.

"Spread the word that I want every Gryffindor in the common room tonight. We're going to have a house meeting" Harry said in a commanding tone.

Lavender just nodded and rushed off with Parvati to tell other Gryffindors.

"What right do you have to do that Potter?" Ron shouted.

"I have every right Mr. Weasley" Harry said then spun on his heel and left.

/Scene Break/

That night after dinner the entire Gryffindor house was in the common room waiting for Harry. He had went to tell McGonagall what was happening since she is the head of Gryffindor house. She gave her permission and allowed Harry to have his meeting. Now all the Gryffindors had to do was wait for Harry to show.

"Potter's probably with that slimy snake" Ron bellowed out.

"I'd hold your tongue Mr. Weasley since I am right here" Harry said.

He was accompanied by Hermione and Daphne with Hermione on Harry's right and Daphne on his left. McGonagall was bring up the rear since as the head of the lion den she needed to be there in case things got out of hand.

"What's that snake doing here?" Ron shouted.

"Daphne is my wife Mr. Weasley and I'd hold your tongue since I can challenge you to a duel for slandering her name" Harry growled.

The entire house felt Harry's magic roll of him and they all stepped back. The meeting was quite tense and Neville had to silence and bind Ron after he opened his mouth once again. The rest of the house though slowly understood Harry's reasons behind marrying Daphne and the ones who knew Harry accepted Daphne. Those were Katie Bell and Harry's year minus Ron, who was still bound and silenced.

The rest of the school weren't told of this. The only thing they knew was that a Gryffindor house meeting had been called. Every Gryffindor including Lavender kept silent when asked about what happened since it was an inner house matter. Even Ron wasn't even able to say a thing thanks to some ancient spells.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was at his wits end. He had no idea what to do now. He had no contingency plan for this. He needed Harry under his control, but with Harry holding not only the Potter title, but also the Black title too that was harder to do. Harry was considered an adult now with his new status and that meant he could do almost anything now. Heck, Harry didn't have to be back at Hogwarts, but decided to do so since he had friends here he wouldn't abandon.

That left another problem. He had no way to get his hooks into these friends since they were totally loyal to Harry. Ron Weasley was out since he had distanced himself from Harry then was a big voice with his displeasure at marrying miss Greengrass. There was no way for Dumbledore to get the young redhead to ingratiate himself back in Harry's good graces with miss Granger and miss Greengrass advising him.

/Scene Break/

Harry, his wives and his close friends trained harder and learned spells that weren't in the Hogwarts curriculum. Daphne and Hermione worked in tandem to cram as much stuff in their husband's head as they could. Daphne drilled him in politics and ancient and noble family customs. Hermione took the school end of things and made sure Harry was on top of his homework. Soon they were working on finding a way to take down Voldemort for good. They first needed to find out how he survived that night on Halloween all those years ago.

Hermione and Daphne poured over many books looking for the answer. The Black library helped immensely with this project as the two girls couldn't get into the Restricted Section of the library.

Harry meanwhile trained not only magically, but physically as well. Neville joined him as well as the girls.

Many of students watched this with interest. Though some purebloods snorted at the work that was going on. Since purebloods never did a physical day of labor in their life.

/Scene Break/

Many other things were going on outside of Hogwarts. Amelia Bones had an attempt on her life, but was saved by Harry Potter who drove off the Death Eaters. This helped boost Amelia's position and made her a very strong candidate for Minister. Harry supported her, which helped the head of the DMLE a lot.

Harry however got chewed out by both of his wives for doing something so foolish.

The Order was in disarray with Harry taking away their headquarters. Remus Lupin resigned since Dumbledore seemed to be working against Harry rather than against Voldemort. The werewolf sided with Harry since he is his best friend's son. Tonks was another who resigned, she did so following Remus since she fancied him something rotten. McGonagall was another to resign from the Order. This made other members second-guess what they were doing.

Dumbledore's most boisterous defender was Molly Weasley. She was very angry that Harry wasn't only married, but married to two girls. None that were her daughter. Her plan was to get Ginny close to Harry and slip him a love potion then have her daughter marry Harry thus getting ahold of the Potter fortune. She of course didn't know of the Potter bylaws that the Lady Potter had to be a muggle-born.

/Scene Break/

It wasn't very long that supporters of Harry Potter were being gathered. Neville and his fiancée Luna sounded out their fellow students to see where their allegiance laid. Susan Bones was fully on Harry's side since he saved his aunt, along with Hannah Abbott. In Ravenclaw Padma Patil led the group with Terry Boot, who was Padma's boyfriend. In Gryffindor Parvati joined her sister along with most of their house with the two Weasleys not being included. In Slytherin Tracey Davis along with Blaise headed up the group.

Malfoy's tight hold of Slytherin had loosen with Daphne's taking ahold of more and more control. Snape was still in the hospital wing leaving Malfoy without a strong arm to back him. Though there was a rumor that the greasy potion master had to be transferred to St. Mungo's since the spell damage he had was too severe for Pomfrey to handle.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was doing his best to try and talk to Harry forgetting his whole put a barrier between him and Harry. He needed to get the boy to see reason. But whenever Harry came to his office he was accompanied by his two wives. The old wizard wasn't happy with this since he knew he couldn't manipulated Harry with his wives by his side. But Harry refused to go anywhere with the headmaster without his wives coming with him.

This really annoyed the old wizard and with Snape still unable to help him he was at a loss at what to do. Even his deputy headmistress was against him.

/Scene Break/

It was late on Sunday when Hermione found what she was looking for.

"I've found it" Hermione exclaimed.

"What did you find Mione?" Harry asked.

"I think I know Voldemort survived" Hermione said in a giddy tone.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"A Horcrux" Hermione said.

"A Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"A Horcrux" Hermione said with a nod.

"A Horcrux" Harry said.

"Yes, a Horcrux" Hermione said.

This went on for a bit until Daphne got fed up.

"What is a Horcrux?" Daphne shouted.

Hermione then explained what Horcrux was and both Harry and Daphne were quite pale at the end of it. Basically the maker had to kill someone in cold blood and then tear a part of their soul away and place it in an item they'd prepared beforehand. It was probably one of the most darkest rituals out there to try and possess immortality.

"He made that to try and avoid death" Daphne said.

"Yes, but knowing him I think he made more than one" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"You're right, he wouldn't satisfied with just one and cheating death. He'd want to thumb his nose at death so that he made more than one" he said.

"But how many are we talking about here?" Daphne asked.

This began a discussion on how many Horcruxes Voldemort made.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore needed to get Potter back, but he had no idea how. Harry surrounded himself with people who would rather kill themselves before betraying Harry. He hated such loyalty. He liked when he could bend and manipulate people the way he wanted any way he wanted. That and Amelia Bones surviving an attack he knew about didn't help him at all. He thought the death of the head of the DMLE was for the greater good. Now with the Ministry was working towards kicking Fudge out that meant he had to spend more time away from the castle and lose what precious time he needed to get Harry back.

/Scene Break/

As for Harry and his wives, well, Daphne, was pushing Harry to get more into the political ring, but Harry was reluctant since he didn't care for the butt kissing that sometimes had to be done. That and he thought some of the slimiest beings were politicians. Hermione agreed with Harry on this, but could see where Daphne was going with this and subtly urged Harry forward.

/Scene Break/

Snape finally came back and was sour as ever. He had an axe to grind and he didn't care what either of his masters wanted. He was going to kill Potter.

"Where's that piece of filth?" Snape spat as he entered the Great Hall.

Snape stormed in and his eyes caught Harry who was eating with his two wives. He pulled out his wand and shouted out a dark curse. Gasps were heard and the staff made their way to stop their colleague, but the curse never made it to Harry. It bounced off an invisible barrier and hit the ceiling.

"Really Snape, a curse to the back, how low can you get?" Harry asked turning to see the fuming potion master.

"You're dead Potter" Snape spat.

Harry got up calmly and looked Snape in the eye.

"Auror Tonks" he said.

Soon a person appeared out of the wall though she was actually wearing an invisibility cloak.

"What can I do for you Lord Potter-Black?" Tonks asked.

"Arrest Severus Snape for attacking a lord of two Ancient and Noble houses" Harry said.

Tonks nodded and headed towards Snape with her wand out. Snape was furious was going to attack when he was stunned by Flitwick. Tonks thanked the professor for his help and then cuffed the potion master and took him away. After that talk was heard throughout the hall at what they had just witnessed.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was at a loss at what to do. He could try and save Snape, but that was risky since the Wizengamot would not let someone who attacked a lord of two ancient and noble houses go. That and he had very little power to exert over this situation, which unsettled him even more. He needed to talk to Harry about letting Snape off with a warning and not press charges.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat in the headmaster's office looking quite upset. Dumbledore had pulled him away while Daphne was congratulating him on a great score on his Transfiguration test. Beside him was an equally upset Daphne and on the other side of him was Hermione, who looked annoyed at being pulled away from her research on the Horcruxes.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" Harry asked in annoyed tone.

"I've called you here Harry in hopes that you can see what you're doing is only harming the war effort" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked snappishly.

"When you arrested Severus you cut off our only link to knowing what Voldemort is up to" Dumbledore said.

"I see, so you want me to drop the charges on your little pet so he can continue doing his job shitting in a pot" Harry said.

"Harry, language" Hermione scolded.

"Now Harry, I know you and Severus don't see eye to eye, but he was quite valuable during the last war" Dumbledore said sagely.

"Oh, then all the successful attacks Voldemort got away with was part of your brilliant plan to do nothing" Daphne mocked.

She was really upset that her Harry time was interrupted.

"No Miss Greengrass" Dumbledore said.

"It's Lady Black, headmaster" Daphne said firmly.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Harry, I must ask you to consider this" the old wizard pleaded.

Harry tilted his head back in thought with his two wives looking at him wondering what he'd decided.

Dumbledore leaned forward in anticipation.

"No" Harry said.

"Now Harry, I urge you not to be so rash" Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, he came into the hall with the intention to kill me, no doubt. He fired a dark curse at me and probably would've done more if I wasn't protected. So you tell me what I should've done" Harry said.

"Forgive Harry, you must forgive. It's the only way" Dumbledore said.

Daphne snorted.

Dumbledore shot her a look.

"Sorry headmaster, but you can only forgive so many times until you are a doormat" Daphne said.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow. He had no idea what Daphne was talking about.

Hermione sighed and explained it to the headmaster, who nodded though not convinced.

"I will not be a push-over headmaster. I want it to be shown that those who attack me will be punished. And with a just Minister on our side I know justice will be served" Harry said.

Dumbledore slumped in his seat. He had no idea what to do.

This was the sign for the three to leave and they did.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amelia Bones was confirmed as the new Minister with Harry backing her all the way. No one dared to run against her since they knew that they hadn't a chance. Though there were a few who tried, but they only got one vote while Amelia got the majority. Her first act as Minister was to sweep through the Ministry and root out all the Death Eaters and dark lord sympathizers. She wished she could get to the vaults, but talking to the goblins was a complicated thing and none of the Ministry employees had enough tact to do such a thing successfully.

/Scene Break/

Snape's trial was a speedy one and he was sent to Azkaban. Since he was a Death Eater that didn't make things very hard. Since Amelia was on an annihilate all Death Eaters roll Snape was the first to feel the wrath of the new Ministry. What came out of it was that he was the one who pointed the dark lord at the Potters.

No mention of the prophecy was mention since Harry and Amelia both agreed that no one needed to know that. The wizarding public already knew that Harry was probably the only one who could take down Voldemort. No reason to fan the flames. Then there was the fact that Snape fired a dark curse at the head of two Ancient and Noble houses. No one on the Wizengamot would let that slide since that was an attack on one of their own.

Dumbledore tried to save Snape, but with no avail. Amelia was ruthless at shredding Dumbledore's reasons apart.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was working hard on what the Horcruxes could be and how to destroy them. She had help from Daphne and the entire Black library. She did find a way to destroy them, but now she had to find them. And figure out how many Voldemort had made. That was the tricky part. She knew that Arithmancy played a role in how many Voldemort had made, but that was about it. Then there was what items he placed his soul into.

This then began another research project in possible items, but this project was slow since Hermione didn't know any of Voldemort's history.

/Scene Break/

Daphne was quite happy that she was able to finish her Harry time that a certain old man had interrupted. She was right now on Harry's lap seriously kissing her wizard. She felt Harry's hands on her back and she mentally urged him to do more. It seemed like he was listening and his hands moved to her front and she loved the way his magic hands played her. Yes, they never got anywhere farther than groping and such, but it suited everyone for now. There was a war going on and they hadn't time to explore further. That was after when they had plenty of time.

"Mmm Harry" Daphne moaned.

Harry was now kissing Daphne's neck. He knew she had a very sensitive neck and when he heard her gasp he knew he hit the right spot. Daphne's hands were fisting Harry's hair keeping his head in place. His hands had moved down and now caressing her exposed thigh. His gentle motions were making her skirt ride up, but she didn't care. Hell Harry could take her now and she'd be very happy. But Harry was a gentleman and would honor their agreement, much to her displeasure at times.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was now very lost. He needed a way to get Potter back and he had to do it fast. But how was the question. He had no cards to play and the game was drawing to a close for him. He couldn't let this happen. He was the greatest wizard of all time. He couldn't be tossed into the dark like this. He wouldn't. He needed to do something grand to stay alive.

/Scene Break/

The supporters of Harry Potter weren't idle at all either. They were training with the three and the Ravenclaws had taken to helping Hermione research. Hermione brought the Ravenclaws in with them swearing an oath to keep what they were doing a secret. This helped alleviated the pressure from Hermione since this was the biggest thing she had ever worked on. If it wasn't for the extra hands then she'd of blown a long while ago. Neville, as Harry's best mate had taken over shaping what would be there small army. Neville took his role seriously and kept the nose to the grind stone on the participants.

/Scene Break/

He had done it. He knew how to get Potter back. He was going slowly reveal information about Riddle to Harry. He already had planned to do this, but in a different way, but now things have changed and he needed this to stay in the game. It was his last card. Already he was becoming obsolete and that didn't suit the old wizard. So now all he had to do was to figure out how to go about it.

/Scene Break/

Harry sighed as he came into Dumbledore's office with his two wives.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione and Daphne didn't like that twinkle at all. The old man was up to something.

"Harry, what I have to tell must be kept quiet. So would you ask your wives to step out for a moment" Dumbledore said.

"No, I trust Hermione and Daphne with my life. What you can say to me can be said to them" Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. This wasn't how he hoped it would go, but he needed to push on anyway.

"Very well, I have some grave news that has to do with your scar" he said.

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"It has to do with how Voldemort was able to survive your encounter that October night" Dumbledore said.

"We already know what it is" Hermione said.

Dumbledore was taken back.

Daphne saw this and smirked.

"You weren't planning on telling Harry this until later, maybe never" Daphne said.

Dumbledore said nothing.

"But since we know how he survived we probably took your last card you could play" Daphne said.

Still Dumbledore said nothing.

"So what were you going to do? Tell Harry that the only way to defeat Voldemort was to divorce us and come crawling back to you. And when that happens you'd have him swear so many oaths to you that he'd be your little lap dog" Daphne said.

Dumbledore was completely shocked. Daphne had nailed it right on the head.

"Thought so. Sorry to disappoint you sir, but it won't work since we know how Voldemort survived and are working on the problem at the moment" Daphne said.

"You need me though. I know things that you don't know and will need to know to defeat Voldemort" Dumbledore said.

"We might, but we'll be doing it on our terms, not yours and if you make it difficult then we'll go talk to Amelia. I am sure she'd be more than willing to help us" Daphne said sweetly.

Dumbledore slumped in his chair. His plan was sniffed out.

Harry and his girls left since they thought they caused enough trouble for the headmaster today.

/Scene Break/

The only problem now for the three was that did need Dumbledore. The old man did have information that they needed, but none of them trusted him that he'd give them what they needed and let them go on their way. No, there'd be strings attached. So Daphne, being a Slytherin began planning a way to get the information they needed and keep Dumbledore's participation to a minimum.

While Daphne was planning Hermione took her turn in having some Harry time.

/Scene Break/

Hermione took another approach in her time with Harry. She was lying underneath Harry as they snogged. Hermione had her hands in Harry's hair making messier than it already was. Harry was gentle rubbing Hermione's exposed belly making her moan.

"Oh Harry" Hermione moaned.

Harry grinned and sucked on Hermione's earlobe. He knew she had sensitive earlobes and liked having them sucked.

Hermione gasped as Harry sucked her earlobe and fisted Harry's hair. She mentally urged Harry to do more. But Harry remembering their agreement kept level. This frustrated Hermione to no end. She wanted to forget the whole bloody agreement, which was partly her idea to being with, and shag Harry here and now.

She knew Daphne was of the same mind as her, but was a bit like Harry and wanted to stick to the agreement even if it would keep them hot and bothered for who knows how long. Though it did give Hermione incentive to finding more about Horcruxes and destroy them. Because the faster the objects are destroyed the quicker Harry can defeat Voldemort and have his way with herself and Daphne.

/Scene Break/

Soon Christmas was coming and Harry announced to his two girls that there was going to a breaking all work during the holiday season. Daphne seemed fine with this, But Hermione looked outraged. She was ready to argue with Harry, but with a firm look by Harry she closed her mouth. Daphne clapped at this.

"Bravo Harry, you silenced her with just a look. I'm so proud" Daphne said happily.

"I had a great teacher Daph" Harry said with a smile.

"And this teacher will be rewarding her student later" Daphne purred.

Hermione huffed and pouted, which made Harry and Daphne laugh at her.

/Scene Break/

The three boarded the train and found a compartment. They all sighed with relief.

"We needed this break" Harry said.

"I quite agree" Daphne said with a nod.

Hermione sat back and began reading.

"Hermione, that better not be a book about Horcruxes or the like" Harry said sternly.

"No Harry, this a bit of light reading" Hermione said.

The book in question was as thick as two telephone books.

"Hermione dear, we really need to adjust your definition of light" Daphne said.

Harry chuckled at Hermione's light glare at his first wife.

The compartment door opened and Neville and Luna appeared. Luna had her head on Neville's shoulder and her smile was more dreamy than usual.

"Hey Neville, decided to stop by the broom closet before boarding?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Neville's face turned red.

"We can't all have private rooms Harry. Neville and I make do with what we have" Luna said serenely.

Neville sat down with Luna hopping on his lap and snuggling in.

"You two look so cute together" Hermione said.

"Yes we do, don't we Neville" Luna said.

"Yes dear" Neville said.

"Words to live by Nev, especially when you're engaged or married to a smart witch" Harry said.

"Oh, and you know this how?" Daphne asked.

"Experience love, experience. Never go against a smart witch since they can hex you to oblivion by using spells you didn't know existed" Harry said.

"Smart answer Harry" Daphne said kissing Harry.

"Hey, you rewarded Harry already" Hermione objected.

"So?" Daphne asked.

"So, it's my turn" Hermione said.

She then leaned in and seriously kissed Harry.

"That's how it is done" she said breathlessly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his girls' antics.

The train rolled along and Harry got progress reports from Neville in how the revamped DA was doing. Neville told him that training was on course and that they were moving up to mock missions. Harry was pleased at the progress and hoped that all this training will help keep most of the DA alive to live after the war.

The compartment door opened again and there stood Malfoy. The blond ponce lost all of his money, but hadn't lost his swagger. He was sure that the dark lord would win and he'd reclaim the Malfoy wealth and exact vengeance on all who made fun of him.

"Well look what I found" he sneered, "a blood traitor, a squib, a loon, a mudblood, and Potty."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

Malfoy's insults no longer bothered him since the blond idiot had no power to back them up. Not like he did before, but now he was absolutely powerless.

"I will get what belongs to me Potter" Malfoy said.

"Yeah, yeah and your precious dark lord will kill me, blah, blah, blah. Heard all before. Seriously, you need a speech writer or something because you keep using the same lines and they are tiring" Harry said.

Malfoy was steamed, but he had some brains so with a final sneer he left.

"Well that was an annoyance" Daphne said.

"He'll get his soon" Harry said.

The train soon arrived at the station and Harry getting off. He helped both his wives off and then was joined by Neville and Luna. The five walked through the barrier and Harry was captured in the python embrace that is known as a Molly Weasley hug. Harry was able to muscle his way out of the Weasley matriarch's grasp.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said coolly.

During the year Molly sent a few howlers to Harry and his wives shouting at them about them being scarlet women and other choice words. Hers to Harry were shouting at him for be an ungrateful boy and that she raised him better than that.

"Now Harry, I don't know what is going on, but you are going to stop this nonsense and break up with these hussies and marry my Ginny this instant" Molly said bossily.

Harry gave Molly a cool glare.

"Harry, I didn't raise you to be-"

"You didn't raise me at all Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate all you've done for me, but this is my life and I will choose who I love and marry. Your precious Ginny is known as a slut in Hogwarts. She has been found in numerous broom closets with different guys in compromising positions" Harry said cutting off Molly.

"How dare you spread lies like that. When I get you home I'm-"

"I'm not going with you Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to _my_ home with _my wives_" Harry said.

Molly looked ready to burst, but Tonks and Shacklebolt appeared.

"Is there a problem here?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No problem here Shack, I was about ready to leave" Harry said.

Without a look back Harry left with his wives with Tonks and Shacklebolt guarding them. Amelia talked Harry into taking some protection and Harry only agreed if he got to choose who protected him.

Neville was still at the station with Luna on his arm. He glared at Molly then turned to Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope you know that your wife has made an enemy with Lord Potter-Black. He doesn't take kindly when someone slanders his wives. And you should know that the Longbottoms have always stood by the Potters and if your wife isn't under control soon there will be consequences" Neville said sternly.

Augusta was very proud of her grandson. He had blossomed into a very strong young man and she owed it all to one Harry Potter. Plus with this young lady on his arm she just knew that this was the Neville she always hoped he'd be.

Arthur sighed and turned to his wife.

"Molly, we're going to have a talk when we get home" he said sternly.

Molly looked ready to argue, but saw the look in her husband's face and knew that she'd better be quiet for now.

"Weasleys lets go" Arthur commanded.

Neville and Luna along with his grandmother left just after the Weasleys left.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry and his wives got to Potter manor where they planned on having their first Christmas as a family. They decided to switch off going from a Potter home to a Black home every year for the holidays.

"Thanks Shack, Tonks" Harry said.

"No problem Harry" Tonks said.

Shacklebolt just nodded.

"Harry" Remus greeted.

Harry turned and smiled at the last connection to his parents.

"Hey Remus, why have you made Tonks an honest woman yet?" he asked.

Remus stopped and blushed bright red as Tonks' hair turned a vivid red.

"I, uh, I, um" Remus stumbled out.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? She's not getting younger" Harry said.

Remus was still sputtering and Tonks' hair and cheeks were a nice red.

Hermione was amused by all this as was Daphne. Shacklebolt tried to look disinterested in what was going on, but you could see an amused twinkle in his eye.

Harry was having more fun than he's ever had. Having two wives has helped relax him some and he wanted to enjoy this. Soon they all settled down and Tonks and Shacklebolt made their rounds of the grounds. Remus, Harry and his wives sat down and talked about how the year had been going.

"So Dumbledore is completely befuddled" Remus said.

"Yup, all thanks to Daphne" Harry said then kissed his first wife.

Daphne was all smiles at this compliment and kiss.

"I still don't get it. Dumbledore is well-known as a brilliant wizard and for his plan to be seen through so easily. I have to think that something is wrong with him" Remus said shaking his head.

"He's been in power too long Remus. No one should be holding power that long. He's become complacent and thinks he can do anything and get away with it and no one can figure out what he is doing because only he has the knowledge to do what is best" Hermione said.

Remus sighed and wondered what happened to the wizard he once admired.

/Scene Break/

The next day Hermione, Daphne and Harry went looking for a Christmas tree. They went into the forest that is part of the Potter property and after a few hours they emerged with a tree. Hermione selected it herself since she wanted the tree to be perfect. Harry and Daphne just stood back and allowed Bossy Hermione to take over. Once the tree was up they began decorating. Hermione, still in bossy mode, directed where each ornament would go to make it look perfect. Daphne now was a bit annoyed at this and ignored Hermione's directions.

This would've caused a fight between the two, but Harry jumped in before hexes were thrown. He calmed Hermione and talked to Daphne. It was thankful that he had a bit of experience being mediator between Ron and Hermione when they had their fights. Though this one wasn't as heated.

Remus sat back and watched his best friend's son live his life and wished that Lily and James could see their son and how he was coping.

"You'd be proud of him. James, he has two girls and both are not only beautiful, but extremely smart. Lily, he still has a kind heart even after all he has went through" Remus said to himself.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry was busy Christmas shopping with Tonks as his guard. This left Daphne and Hermione alone in Potter manor plotting.

"So we have the list?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but there are still too many names on it" Daphne said.

"I know, but we can narrow down the selection while we are here" Hermione said.

"Are you sure Harry will be okay with this?" Daphne asked.

"Of course. He told us that he wanted us to pick the third wife and that is what we're doing" Hermione said.

"I know, but he doesn't know most of these girls" Daphne said as she looked through the list for a hundredth time.

"Then we'll just interview each one and find the right one" Hermione said promptly.

"You do know that Harry should have a say in this" Daphne said.

"I know, but all we're doing is narrowing it down to the couple we can get along with then Harry will make the final choice" Hermione said.

Daphne nodded.

They discussed each girl on the list and either crossed their name off for certain reasons or wrote 'maybe' by their name since they didn't know them too well. Soon they had shrunk the number, but still there plenty of names still on the list.

"This is harder than I thought it would be" Hermione said frowning.

Daphne had to agree.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile at the Burrow things were tense. After the Weasleys got back home. Molly began shouting and yelling only to silenced by Arthur. This shocked all in the household since they never saw their father use magic against anyone before. After that Arthur did something he had never done before. He asserted his power as head of the Weasley house. He ordered Molly to stop this nonsense and to not even contact Harry at all unless being contacted first. He knew what could happen if Molly caused another scene. He thanked Merlin that it at the train station and not in a more public area like Diagon. If that had happened then there would be no refuge for the whole Weasley family.

Harry marking Molly as his enemy was bad. The Potter and Black families had enough power to bury the Weasley family many times. Arthur didn't want this since he knew that there'd be no one to protect them. His trust in Dumbledore had been waning and he wasn't sure that the old wizard would be there with a safety net. But it was worse since the Longbottoms have sided with the Potters. He knew the ancient alliance the Potters and Longbottoms had with one another. This alliance was almost as old as both families.

So Arthur placed a firm hand on Molly and hoped that'd rein her in. As for the matter of his youngest and only daughter. He was disturbed by what he heard from Harry. He didn't think Harry was speaking to smear the Weasley name. No, Arthur knew what Harry was saying was the truth. So he had a long talk with Ginny and was very disappointed with her. She was acting like a common whore and that wasn't fitting for a Weasley. The only small reprieve was that Ginny cast the correct contraceptive charms each time so she wouldn't get pregnant.

The rest of the family at the Burrow was solemn. Christmas was not going to be a happy one this year.

/Scene Break/

Harry grinned as he patted Neville on the back. Neville had just told them what happened after they left the station. Neville, Luna, Harry and his wives were having a little meeting to review what has been going on this year and to make preparations for the new year. This was the only work Harry would allow since they did needed to do this anyway. It helped them plan for the future.

"Great job Nev, I knew I could count on you to watch my back" Harry said proudly.

Neville straightened up in his chair. This wasn't the Neville of old that shied away and stuttered when he talked. No, this was a more confident and self-assured Neville. By his side was a smiling Luna. She had already praised Neville's act many times.

"That is good Neville, but now we must get back to business" Hermione said.

"Yes, I have something" Luna said.

"What is it Luna?" Daphne asked.

"I have discovered that though you are both married to Harry you need to consummated the marriage to be made official. If not, then Dumbledore can separate you" Luna said.

"Is there any way we can stop that?" Harry asked.

Luna gave Harry a look.

"Uh, I mean besides that" Harry said.

"Yes, I have been looking up rituals that would have the same affect as consummation" Luna said.

"Was there any?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, it's a blood ritual" she said.

"But blood rituals are dark magic" Hermione said with a gasp.

"According to the Ministry. And we all know that the Ministry calls anything dark that they can't control or understand" Daphne said.

"But still, we can't have Harry get thrown in jail" Hermione argued.

"So you rather have Dumbledore split us apart and manipulate Harry once again?" Daphne asked with an arch eyebrow.

Hermione looked steamed.

"No, but there has to be another way. A way that is legal" she said.

"So, we have sex with Harry. I know I want to and don't deny that you don't want it" Daphne said.

"But we all agreed to not do that until after Harry takes care of Dumbledore and Voldemort. We had it all planned out. Even the potions we'd need" Hermione said.

Neville and Harry were blushing madly as they heard this. Both for separate reasons. Harry was blushing because he was embarrassed that two of his closest friends were hearing about his personal life. Neville, for having to hear it.

Luna didn't seemed perturbed at all at hearing this. She listened as if Hermione and Daphne were discussing the weather. Heck, she even tried to get details of the plans the two wives had for their husband. So she could, um, help refine their plan.

"There is a way to do the blood ritual and get away with it" the lithe blond said changing the subject since she knew they needed to get back on track.

This stopped the argument Daphne and Hermione were having.

"What is it Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Invite Amelia to it. With her there she can vouch that there was nothing dark about it. Just a reaffirmation of your marriages" Luna said.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at the Ravenclaw with shock. Daphne had a smile on her face. Who knew the Ravenclaw had such Slytherin in her?

"I like it" Lady Black said.

"But, but, but" Hermione stuttered out.

"Then we're agreed" Harry said.

"We are" Daphne said with a nod.

"But, but, but" Hermione continued.

Neville just sighed and shook his head. There was never a boring moment when you're with Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

Amelia received a letter from Harry and went to Potter manor to see what Harry wanted it. It sounded urgent and that meant she needed to know right away. Once at Potter manor and looked over by Tonks and Shacklebolt she was let in. She was proud that the two aurors checked her over even though they knew she was coming. It showed that they took their assignment seriously. When she heard what they were going to do she was shocked. But after hearing their reasons, which had Luna doing most of the talking. She agreed to be a witness to it. After that they decided to do the ritual right before they head back.

/Scene Break/

Harry was a bit of a jam. He had no idea what to get his wives for Christmas. Sure, he had given Hermione a few presents over the years, but this one had to be different. She was now his wife, which meant he couldn't just give her a book like he always did. So he was stuck. With Daphne, he was in the same place. What do you give your wife? He decided to talk to Remus since he was the closest to a father he had.

"That's a difficult one Harry" Remus said after Harry explained his problem.

"I know, I don't know what to do" Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It reminds when James had to go looking for a present for Lily" Remus said.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, your father was always worried when it came to finding the perfect gift for your mother. It didn't matter if it was her birthday or Christmas. Hell, he made the same fuss with any holiday he had to get Lily something" Remus said smiling.

Harry sat forward looking like an eager child. He wanted to know more about his parents.

"What did my mom think of the presents my dad got her?" he asked.

"She was always happy with them. You see, she once told me that it wasn't how expensive the gift was it how much thought you put into it" Remus said.

Harry thought about that and nodded.

"I got to go Remus, but when I get back can you tell me more stories about my parents?" he asked.

"Of course Harry" Remus said smiling.

Harry left and called Tonks. He had some shopping to do.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was not having such a joyful holiday as he tried to think of a way to split Harry away from his wives. There had to be a way. He knew there had to be. For each law there was always a loophole and he was going to find the loophole in this one. His life depended on it. He found it in an old text. He smiled as the twinkle returned to his eyes.

"Soon you'll be back on the right path Harry" he said to himself.

/Scene Break/

Christmas was nicely done at Potter manor Dobby was the most hyped up and if it wasn't for Winky to restrain Dobby then there might've been a bit of chaos within the house. The Potter elves were a bit old when Harry and his wives discovered Potter manor. So Harry called on Dobby to help. The little elf was super excited, but knew he would need help to take care of the household. So he asked Harry if Winky could be a part of it. Harry agreed. It took some talking to Winky for the elf to understand that it wasn't a trick and that she would be working for a family again. So the two elves became Potter elves and with the guidance of the older Potter elves they learned about the manor.

Harry gave Hermione a beautiful necklace that doubled as a mini bookcase that could hold ten thousand books. Hermione squealed with joy when Harry told what it did. The necklace was simply enough. It was just a gold bookcase hanging on a chain. But when you tap it with your wand and say a special password it grows and expands to a life-sized bookcase. Hermione already began planning on what books to put in it.

For Daphne, Harry got her his Lady Black several companies that she had total control of. These companies were a mixture of muggle and magical. Harry have bought and owned these companies, but Daphne will be running them. Daphne snogged Harry mightily for this. She always had a mind for business and now she could use it.

Harry gave Remus reservations for two at a very nice and fancy restaurant and he hinted to the old marauder to take Tonks there. Remus sputtered away as Tonks was laughing her butt off.

Tonks got a voucher from the highest end of magical boutique so she could have a dress to wear on her date with Remus. This had the auror gaping and sputtering.

It was a cheerful atmosphere in Potter manor and it continued to be lively when Neville and Luna appeared. The two joined in and they all had a great Christmas together.

/Scene Break/

New Year's passed without much fanfare. Harry decided to have a quiet evening with his two wives. They danced the night away in the Potter ballroom. Harry was in a nice tuxedo with Hermione and Daphne in dress robes. Hermione's were from the Yule Ball though she had altered hers since she had grown since her fourth year. As for Daphne's, she didn't go to the Yule Ball fourth year so her robes were brand new and in a nice emerald green that matched Harry's eyes.

/Scene Break/

It was the day of the ritual. Luna had prepared everything and had factored in every possible thing that could go wrong. Harry didn't think that anything should go wrong since it was a simple blood ritual. But he also knew his luck and wasn't about to bet on anything.

Amelia showed bright and early for it all. She looked over Luna's notes and deemed that there was no dark intentions. So in the deepest basement of Potter manor had they conducted the ritual.

"Now you remember what you're suppose to do, right Harry?" Luna asked.

"I do, I cut my palm and hold Daphne's hand. The hand that she had slit so our blood will mingle. We then say a vow to bind one another together. There should be a flash of light and that's that" Harry said.

Luna nodded.

It was the exact same for Hermione.

Luna drew on the floor the symbols needed for the ritual and chanted a bit. Once done she stepped out of the circle she had made.

"We're ready" she said.

Harry and Daphne stepped in and the runes on the floor began to glow. The two then slit their palms and held hands.

"I Harry James Potter-Black"

"I Daphne Victoria Black"

"With one heart, with one mind. We bind ourselves to one another" they both said.

A flash of light blinded everyone for a bit. Once done they saw both Daphne and Harry smiling. Daphne then stepped out and Hermione took her place. Daphne's hand was healed from the ritual. As was Harry's.

Harry and Hermione slit their palms and then held hands.

"I Harry James Potter"

"I Hermione Jane Potter"

"With one heart, with one mind. We bind ourselves to one another" they both said.

A brighter light flashed this time and when it died down Harry and Hermione walked out still holding hands.

"Did it work?" Luna asked.

"We're not sure, when I get back I'll check the records and it should say that you have consummated your marriage" Amelia said.

"It actually says that!?" Harry said shocked.

"No, but it will show that the marriage is binding and there is no way to break it" Amelia said smiling.

Harry was relieved by this.

"I shall be going. I'll owl you as soon as I can" Amelia said leaving.

This left Harry, his wives, Luna, and Neville.

"How do you guys feel?" Neville asked.

"Good, a bit tired, but good" Harry said.

"About the same, though I feel like a got a power boost" Daphne said.

"Same here. Luna, did it say anywhere about increased magic?" Hermione asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Hmm, looks like you've done it again Harry" Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"We'll have to monitor you three to see if there any other side effects" Luna said.

Hermione and Daphne nodded. Both look curious as to what else was now different about them now that they've bonded with Harry.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry and his wives boarded the Hogwarts Express feeling good. They had gotten a letter from Amelia late last night and in it she confirmed that the ritual was a success. The three were now safe from any of Dumbledore's potential plans.

Neville and Luna soon joined them and they got comfortable since they knew that this was probably the only real time they'd get to rest.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together. He had a plan to sever Harry's connection with his wives. And once that is done the boy will come crawling back to him for help. And after some oaths and a few other spells Harry would never stray from his chosen path.

/Scene Break/

Once back at Hogwarts Harry and his girls sat at their house tables and enjoyed the feast after that they headed back to their quarters. Luna and Neville joined them.

"So do you think Dumbledore knows?" Neville asked.

"Of course he does, the question is when will he strike?" Daphne said.

"Who knows, but he did have that annoying twinkle in his eye all night" Hermione said.

"We'll deal with that when it comes" Harry said.

The others nodded.

/Scene Break/

As class began Harry sat being bored to death in History of Magic.

_Merlin, this is boring. I think I'll take a nap_ Harry thought.

"_You'll do no such thing Harry James Potter!"_ said a voice that sound a lot like Hermione.

Harry bolted up and looked to his left to see Hermione working hard jotting down notes.

"Um, Hermione, did you say something to me?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from her note taking and furrowed her brow. She then shook her head and got back to her notes.

_That was odd _Harry thought.

"_Indeed, you heard Hermione telling you off"_ said a voice sounding just like Daphne even down to her sarcastic tone.

Harry turned and looked at Daphne, who was sitting on his other side. She though had a smirk on her face.

"Daph, did you say something?" he asked his first wife.

"_Whatever do you mean Harry dear"_ Daphne said.

Harry's brow was knit in confusion since he had heard Daphne, but she didn't move her lips at all. What in Merlin's name is going on?

"_You looks so cute when you're confused"_ Daphne said in a girly tone.

Harry then turned back to Hermione hoping to get an answer to what was going on, but found her too occupied with her note taking still. He sighed and decided to talk to her after class. So he had to deal with Daphne 'chatting' with him throughout the rest of the class.

Once out Harry pulled Hermione away from everyone with Daphne following them with her usual smirk on her face.

"Harry, now is not the time for this" Hermione said.

Harry realized what Hermione was saying and rolled his eyes.

"Not that love, something else" he said.

Hermione looked at Harry confused.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"_Maybe we should talk like this Mione"_ Harry said.

It took a few seconds then Hermione realized what had happened.

"_Took you long enough, I've figured it out a while ago when I all of sudden heard Harry's thoughts about our certain body parts"_ Daphne said.

"But how, is this part of the side-effects of the ritual?" Hermione asked.

"I guess it is, though I've never heard of anything like this" Harry said.

"_You know this could be fun"_ Daphne said.

"Not now Daphne, we need to talk to Luna and find out more about this" Hermione said seriously.

"You're no fun Hermione. Fine, you can chat with Luna." Daphne said,_ "Harry and I'll just experiment with this one our own"_ Daphne added mentally.

She then grabbed Harry and rushed to find the nearest broom closet she could find.

"Daphne Victoria Black, you get back here!" Hermione shouted as she ran after the two.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was able to catch up to Daphne and Harry, but it took a while since Daphne was a pretty good runner and Harry was amused by this all even with Hermione berating both of them in their minds. Once together they finished the day. After dinner Luna and Neville were in Harry's quarters when Hermione told the told what has developed.

"Merlin, so you can talk to each other mentally" Neville said stunned.

"Yes, and Hermione had to stop us before we could test its limits" Daphne said pouting playfully.

Harry blushed slightly and Neville chuckled though he had a tinge of red on his cheeks too.

"Luna, what can you make of this?" Hermione asked.

Luna tilted her head to the side and hummed a few bars of a nursery rhyme before answering.

"Yes, this is probably a side effect from the ritual. I think you can all talk to one another through this connection with Harry being the hub for it" the Ravenclaw said.

"I see, do you think it is permanent?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I have never heard of anything like this before" Luna said.

"Neither have I" Neville chipped in.

"Of course, the unexplainable and the unbelievable always happens to me" Harry said with a grumble.

"Oh come on Harry, this will be very useful in the long run" Daphne said.

"Like how Daph?" Harry asked.

Daphne had a saucy smile on her face and Harry's face went totally red.

"Um, I don't think I want to know what was said" Neville said hesitantly.

"You don't Neville" Hermione said with a nice tinge of red on her cheeks.

"So, shall we leave you to test these changes?" Luna asked.

"Yes" Daphne said.

Luna nodded and dragged Neville out.

/Scene Break/

It was now a few weeks and Dumbledore was ready. He felt like he had crossed every 'I' and dotted every 'T'. He called Harry to his office and Harry came with his two wives.

"Harry my boy, welcome. I hope you had a restful holiday?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione and Daphne glanced at one another. They knew the old man was up to something and sent their concerns to Harry before they sat down.

"Yes sir. What is it you want?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes Harry, I have come across some very shocking and feel the need to tell you before something tragic happens" Dumbledore said starting his act.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"It appears that you must consummate your marriages to both miss Granger and miss Greengrass for it to be made legal" Dumbledore said.

"We already know that sir and we've dealt with it" Daphne said.

Dumbledore was shocked. He was sure he was the only one who knew. Now he had to think of another way to get control of Harry.

"I'm glad you have handled with it. I was very worried" he said with mock relief.

"_Yeah right, meddling bastard"_ Daphne said with a bit of a snarl.

"If there is nothing else sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

The three left the office. As they walked back to their quarters Daphne and Hermione were having an intense mental conversation with one another. Harry was only able to catch tidbits of it. They were getting close when Harry got fed up.

"Okay, what are you two going on about?" he asked.

This made the two girls stop. They looked at one another then they came to an agreement.

"We've come to a decision Harry" Hermione said.

"Okay, and what decision is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"You need to pick your third wife" Daphne said.

"What, but I thought we agreed that we shouldn't do this now" Harry said.

"No Harry, we made no such agreement" Hermione said.

Harry frowned. He knew Hermione was right. They hadn't made any agreement of any kind about when Harry would pick his third wife. Only that he'd pick the third after he married them both.

"Harry, you have to do this. We need to make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out about you needing a third wife. Because you know what will happen if he does" Daphne said.

Harry sighed.

"Daphne and I have already created a list and have narrowed down the choices for you" Hermione said.

"Lets talk more about this inside" Harry said.

The two girls nodded and they entered their quarters. Once inside Hermione went to her room and grabbed the list. When she got back down to the common room she found Harry sitting on the couch. His laid back, eyes closed. Daphne was sitting beside him playing with his hair.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Who are they Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione handed Harry over the list. He looked over it and frowned.

_**The Next Lady Peverell**_

_Susan Bones_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Katie Bell_

_Su Li_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Megan Jones_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Sally-Ann Perks_

_Tracey Davis_

_Cho Chang_

"This a long list" he commented.

"I know Harry, but we did narrow it down, but it's hard to figure out who'd work best when we don't really know them that well" Daphne said.

"Okay, I suppose you two have a plan to handle this" Harry said.

"As a matter of fact we do" Hermione said.

"Here's what is going to happen Harry. We are going to interview each potential girl and then we'll narrow down the list even more. Hopefully it won't take too long, but you never know" Daphne said.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

/Scene Break/

Susan Bones looked at the letter she had gotten at breakfast for the fiftieth time. Harry wanted to see her in his quarters for a talk. She was curious as to why Harry would want to talk to her and why send her an owl instead of just telling her in person. These questions had to wait since she needed to pay attention in class or face another possible zero for the day.

What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only girl to get a letter. Several other girls got a letter just like Susan's. And they too were curious to why they were asked to meet with Harry.

/Scene Break/

"I still don't know about this" Harry said frowning.

"Do we have to go over it again Harry" Daphne said.

"No, I understand it and all, but why this way?" Harry asked.

"We thought it would be better then you going to every girl on the list. It makes it more private" Hermione said.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you ready Harry?" Daphne asked.

"If I say no, does that mean we can cancel this all?" Harry asked.

Hermione let out snort.

"I take that as a no" Harry said.

"You'd be correct Harry" Daphne said with a smile.

Harry once again sighed and wished his life wasn't so complicated.

/Scene Break/

Susan was in front of the portrait guarding Harry's quarters. She knew she was early, but she was to anxious to wait around. She feared she'd be late something else might happen. The portrait allowed her in and Susan walked in to find Harry and his two wives waiting for her.

"Hello Susan, would care for a seat?" Hermione said.

Susan nodded and sat down in a chair.

"I suppose you're wondering why Harry asked you to come here?" Daphne asked.

"Uh yes, I am wondering" Susan said nervously.

"Well Susan, here is the reason why. Harry needs to marry again" Hermione said.

Susan looked stunned.

Daphne then took over and explained to the Hufflepuff why and how all of this came to be. At the end Susan was a bit shaky.

"I know this is a lot of news for you to handle Susan" Harry said gently.

"It is, so you want me to Harry's third wife?" Susan asked.

"It's an offer Susan, but you're not the only one we're looking at. Consider this an interview of sorts. To see how well you fit in and to see if we could all work together" Daphne said.

Susan nodded. She understood that this process couldn't be rushed at all.

So they all chatted for two hours. Susan told them her life story up to this point and they gave Susan a synopsis of their lives. At the end Susan left and the three felt that Susan was a strong candidate. Though they knew this was just the tip of the iceberg.

/Scene Break/

Throughout several weeks the three talked with several girls.

Each girl they interview was good. Each one were eager to be the girl Harry would pick.

Harry found Padma enjoyable and liked talking to her. She was a lot of fun and he liked her better than her sister. Though his talk with Parvati was nice. It definitely got better after Harry apologized to her for the Yule Ball. After that Parvati showed that she wasn't just a gossip girl like her best friend, Lavender.

Hannah was a cheerful girl and the three liked her.

The rest of the candidates were interesting, but they needed more time to talk with them all.

Cho was the one that Hermione wasn't happy with. She still had a grudge against Cho for sticking by her friend after she turned in the DA last year. Daphne though talked Hermione into adding Cho since they had to keep all their options open. Besides, Harry already had a sort relationship with her and that was a plus, somewhat. So throughout that entire interview Hermione sat there glaring and talking coolly to Cho.

What was surprising was that they had two more candidates they didn't even have on the list. They happened to be Fleur Delacour and Penelope Clearwater.

How Fleur got in was that her relationship with Bill had ended and she needed some time to think. The place she chose was Three Broomsticks where Harry, Daphne, and Hermione were at. They got to talking and since Harry trusted Fleur and genuinely liked the French beauty Hermione and Daphne decided to interview her. Fleur found the whole thing mind boggling when they told her about it. She was also happy that they are considering her.

Now Penelope came right out of left field. It turned out that Fleur and Penelope became good friends with one another when they both dated a Weasley. Fleur had let it slip about Harry's problem. Penelope jumped on it since she had broken up with Percy a while ago and kind of wanted to get back at him. And who better than with Harry Potter. But when the four chatted they found Penelope or Penny to her friends to be very nice. Harry really liked her, but was still a bit unsure since she was older than him.

/Scene Break/

"So Harry, have you narrowed the list down?" Neville asked.

Neville and Luna both knew what was going on and helped give their input on certain girls.

At the moment Neville got talked into helping Harry eliminate girls since Harry was dawdling about it. He got talked into by Luna, who kind of tricked him into it. Neville was still unsure how his betrothed got him to say yes and he'd been replaying it in his head over and over. When he told Harry. All Harry said was you're going to marry a Ravenclaw, what'd you expect.

"Not yet Nev, this is hard. I know I have to choose, but they are all great in their own way and I hate that I have to be the one to break their hearts" Harry said with a sigh.

Neville sympathized his friend. Though he was glad he didn't have to go through it. Luna was enough for him thank very much.

"Well, do you have any ones that are on the no pile?" Neville asked.

"I do" Harry said with a nod.

Neville waited patiently for Harry to gather his thoughts.

"Sally-Ann Perks, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, and Megan Jones are off. I don't know them that well to begin with. And with that they all seemed quite shy and I really don't think we have time to slowly integrate them to be comfortable" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

"I kind of like Tracey, but she is a bit distant. I know she is Daphne's friend, but I don't like how aloof she is. I also don't think she likes guys if you know what I mean" Harry said.

Neville raised an eyebrow at this and Harry nodded.

"Really, so Tracey Davis is a witch's witch" Neville said.

"That's the vibe I got off of her. Plus, I don't think she liked that I took Daphne away from her" Harry added.

"You mean" Neville said.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for Daphne, but since she's married to me she thinks I stole her away from her" Harry said.

"That's nuts" Neville said shaking his head.

"I know" Harry said.

"So who else?" Neville asked.

"Mandy Brocklehurst, something is not right with her" Harry said.

"Oh" Neville said.

"Yeah, she's seemed cold and thinks of this marriage as just us married, nothing real warm about her" Harry said.

"So she's out" Neville said.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, that leaves Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, the Patil twins, Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour, Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang" Neville said, he had been crossing off the names Harry had listed before.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"So what about them?" Neville asked.

Harry furrowed his brow in thought.

"I like Katie very much. I mean she and I are teammates and we've known one another since my first year" he said.

Neville nodded.

"As for Susan, well, she is also very nice and I like her. But it might cause some problems because her aunt is the Minister of Magic and it might cause a conflict of some kind" Harry said.

Neville nodded understanding Harry's thought on this. He could see the possible problem. If Harry married Susan then the papers might make out that Amelia made a deal with Harry of some kind. She got to be Minister and Harry married her niece.

"But, I think we can get pass that. I really do like her" Harry said.

Neville nodded and stopped himself from crossing out Susan's name.

"Hannah is another one I like though I don't really think she knows what she is getting into if she marries me" Harry said.

"So Hannah is in the no pile?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I like her, but I don't think she could handle my life, especially now" he said.

Neville crossed Hannah's name off.

"This leaves the Patils, Fleur, Penelope and Cho" Neville said.

"Yeah, I know" Harry said running a hand through his hair.

Neville waited patiently for Harry to continue.

"I like Fleur a lot, but I think she is not thinking right. I mean, she had broken up with Bill not too long ago so she is on the rebound or that's what Hermione says" Harry said, "the same goes for Penelope too, she's in the same boat with Fleur. Though I don't think they are bad in any way. Plus I enjoyed talking with them. Fleur's English has gotten better. And Penelope, well she is a muggle-born like Hermione and she is smart and I guess I like smart girls."

Neville chuckled as Harry realized his quirk. Who knew the 'Chosen One' liked brainy girls?

"So should I cross them off?" he asked.

"No, I think I want to keep them around. Maybe not as a wife, but for something else, like advisers or something" Harry said.

Neville nodded and took a fresh sheet of parchment and jotted Fleur's and Penelope's names on it.

"That leaves the Patils and Cho" he said.

Harry sighed.

"Cho, well, I know Hermione still hasn't forgiven her" Harry said.

Neville nodded. He remembered Hermione's rant about Cho before they were supposed to meet her. He was afraid Hermione was going to hex something to vent her rage.

"I don't think Cho will work. She and Daphne got along well, but I think Hermione not going let go anytime soon. So she's off" Harry said.

Neville nodded and crossed Cho's name off the list.

"That leaves the Patils" he said.

"I like Padma, I like her a lot. But I think it's because she's smart, and beautiful too. I like that combination. As for Parvati, well, get her away from Lavender and she's a very nice girl" Harry said.

"So?" Neville asked.

"Parvati is off even though we've got back on good terms. As for Padma, I think she is a possibility" Harry said.

"Okay, that leaves Susan, Katie, and Padma" Neville said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

Daphne and Hermione were proud that Harry had narrowed it down. Now it was time to have more chats with the three remaining girls. Harry also told them about his thoughts of Fleur and Penelope and his wives agreed that they could be placed somewhere in an adviser role of some kind.

/Scene Break/

It took several weeks after that for Harry to make a final choice. Though his process was interrupted due to Valentine's Day. Harry lavished the girls with presents and a special evening out. Neither girl object to sharing Harry on this day since they knew Harry was doing his best.

After that Harry was back deciding. He talked more with the three girls and he found it harder and harder to pick. He liked them all and didn't want to hurt them.

/Scene Break/

"Harry, you have to pick" Hermione said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I know that Hermione, but this is hard" Harry said frowning.

"I know Harry, but we can't let Dumbledore figure out you need a third wife or then he'd pick Ginny or some other girl that is in his pocket" Hermione said.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Daphne was sitting back watching it all. She knew she didn't need to get involved since Hermione was doing her job for her. She did feel bad for Harry. They were pushing him to choose a girl that might not work out.

"Fine, I'll pick" Harry said.

"You will" Hermione said eagerly.

"Yes" Harry said with a nod.

He then jotted the three names on three strips of parchment and dropped them into a hat that he had conjured.

"Harry, are you sure that's the way to choose?" Hermione asked.

"It's the only way Hermione" Harry said.

He shifted the hat so the three strips of parchment got mixed up.

"Daph, will you do the honors?" Harry asked.

Daphne got up and stuck her hand into the hand and pulled out a strip of parchment.

"Don't read it, okay Hermione, you do the same" Harry said.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Eliminating two and picking one" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her slip. After that Harry grabbed his own.

"Okay, and Lady Peverell is…" Harry said.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Previous Chap**

"_Fine, I'll pick" Harry said._

"_You will" Hermione said eagerly._

"_Yes" Harry said with a nod._

_He then jotted the three names on three strips of parchment and dropped them into a hat that he had conjured._

"_Harry, are you sure that's the way to choose?" Hermione asked._

"_It's the only way Hermione" Harry said._

_He shifted the hat so the three strips of parchment got mixed up._

"_Daph, will you do the honors?" Harry asked._

_Daphne got up and stuck her hand into the hand and pulled out a strip of parchment._

"_Don't read it, okay Hermione, you do the same" Harry said._

"_Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked._

"_Eliminating two and picking one" Harry said._

_Hermione nodded and grabbed her slip. After that Harry grabbed his own._

"_Okay, and Lady Peverell is…" Harry said._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Padma Patil" Harry finished.

Daphne had a bit of a pout as she looked at her slip of paper. On it was Susan's name. The Slytherin was really hoping for Susan since it would give them more power in the Wizengamot and other areas. But she would go along with Harry.

Hermione looked at her slip and nodded. On hers was Katie's name. She liked Katie a lot since they were both muggle-borns it meant they had some in common. That, and they were both lions too. So there was the lioness bond that all lionesses of Gryffindor share with one another.

"Well I best gather the three up and tell them" Harry said breaking the silence.

His two wives nodded.

It took some time to locate each of the three girls together since they were busy doing their own thing, but it was agreed that they'd all meet after dinner.

/Scene Break/

After dinner in Harry's quarters sat Susan, Padma and Katie. All three were curious as to why Harry asked them all to be here. They all had an idea why they were here. It was something about who'd be Harry's third wife.

"I'm glad you were all able to come" Harry said.

"Of course Harry, you said it was important" Susan said.

"It is, I've reached a decision on who'd be my third wife" Harry said.

The three girl held their breath in anticipation.

"I've chosen Padma" Harry said.

Padma was shocked, but then smiled when it sank in. Susan had a frown on her face. While Katie looked disappointed, but not angry at all.

"I just want you to know that this was very hard for me. I hated doing this since I knew I'd be breaking two of your hearts. I just hope you don't hold it against me" Harry said earnestly.

Katie was the first to speak.

"I don't hold it against you Harry. I'm unhappy that I wasn't picked, but I knew that we could still be friends even if I wasn't chosen" she said honestly.

"I agree with Katie. I'm not happy with it, but I can tell you did some serious thinking on this. I won't hold a grudge of any kind and am I happy you consider me a friend at least" Susan said.

Harry felt relieved. He was dread this the whole day and for the thing to go off without a spell cast was great.

"Thank you" he said.

Katie and Susan left though they hugged and congratulated Padma before they exited. Once gone Padma was now sitting.

"Um, so, what happens now?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"I really have no idea" Harry said.

"Don't worry, we have a plan" Hermione said as she and Daphne came out of their rooms.

/Scene Break/

Padma's integration into the fold went along seamlessly. It seemed that the three girls had a lot in common since they were three of the top students of their year. Hermione, Daphne, and Padma, in that order. Harry enjoyed Padma a lot and liked the interesting chemistry she brought to the group. She had a great intellect that rivaled Daphne's. She was also a great balance between Hermione and Daphne with her moderating each one so they don't go overboard on studying or plotting. Padma also brought in another viewpoint to their situation and she was insightful on her observations.

Though as Padma got adjusted she also got a crash course of what life would be like as a wife to one Harry Potter. She was first told all about Harry's previous adventures unedited. It helped more with Daphne opting to show Padma rather than tell. They had to dig into the Potter vaults and found a Pensieve that they could use for their storytelling.

"Wow, your adventures are much more interesting than what all the rumors were" Padma said.

"They are?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you don't them?" Padma asked.

"Not really, I've learned to block them all out" Harry said.

Daphne laughed out loud at this while Hermione just rolled her eyes though she had a smile on her face.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Ron was stewing. He was very angry how everything was turning out. This wasn't supposed to happen. After the fifth year he turned his back on Potter like most of his family because like them he listen to Dumbledore. He believed Dumbledore when he told the family that Potter was getting to be unstable and headed towards the dark. So he pulled away like his family and his plan was then to coax Hermione to join him. He knew that the girl was smart enough to see that Potter was dangerous and should be shunned. That would leave her all to him and he'd make her his.

But that didn't happen. No, Hermione was one of Potter's wives. How did that happen? He needed to find a way to get what was rightfully his. So in a shocking move that no one in the Lion's den had ever seen. The youngest male Weasley began to read.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was still on track with her plan. Though her love potion she was now making was taking longer than she thought it would take. She knew she should've paid more attention to her mom when she was showing her, but her mind was on what she could buy when she became Mrs. Potter. So it was taking her longer since she had to find the right book, which was hard since it was in the Restricted Section of the library. This halted her until she found a mysterious permission slip with the name of the book on her bed waiting for her. She didn't find this at all suspicious and took it and got her book. Then she had to find the right love potion and read what all she needed. That took some time since it was a long list and the directions were complicated. The potion was a beyond N.E.W.T. level.

So here she was only about halfway through the whole process and she hoping she'd get done soon.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office trying to figure out what to do next. His latest plan blew up in his face and he didn't have a back up. That wasn't like the old wizard since he always had a back up plan if the first failed and another back for the back up. But he had nothing. He was totally out of his depth when it came to the area he was fighting in. The rules and laws of Ancient and Noble houses were secretive and not many outside the members of their house knew them. And even if they did they were sworn to secrecy. This gave him a headache since not only were the laws of Ancient and Noble houses were not known, but they didn't have all the same laws. Each house had their own set of laws and even though some may overlap with another house, they weren't all the same.

Yes, it was frustrating for the old wizard since the only other person in the school who was in an Ancient and Noble house was one Neville Longbottom. Though the lad might be resourceful, he was also hard to read now. It seemed the one shy and timid lad had grown a backbone and was showing off his hidden Gryffindor side. That, and the boy seemed loyal to Harry. This wasn't good since he'd go and tell Harry what had happened after their chat, unless, yes unless a memory charm was placed on him.

Dumbledore smiled for the first time in a while. He had a way to get back into the game.

/Scene Break/

Neville Longbottom was feeling quite good. He had a newfound confidence thanks to one Harry Potter. He'd be forever grateful to Harry for helping him become who he is now. But right now he was feeling good for another reason. On his arm is his betrothed Luna. She was beaming at him as she discussed what creature her daddy was going to looking for. Neville listened intently to his betrothed not hearing anything else.

"Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville groaned as someone broke his nirvana. He turned around and found professor McGonagall waiting for him to respond.

"Yes professor?" Neville asked politely.

"The headmaster wishes to see you" McGonagall said.

"Now?" Neville asked.

"Yes" McGonagall said.

Neville nodded and turned to Luna.

"Be careful Neville, something doesn't feel right" Luna warned.

Neville smiled and kissed Luna gently then left with McGonagall. When they left Luna raced off to find her friends. They had to be warned.

/Scene Break/

Neville entered the headmaster's office looking around with a cautious eye.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, please have a seat" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Neville sat down.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

Neville shook his head.

"Why am I here sir?" he asked.

"Ah yes, I am in need of your help my boy" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"What do you need my help with sir?" Neville asked.

"I need your help to understand the laws and customs of Ancient and Noble houses" Dumbledore said.

"Sir, why'd you want to know about that?" Neville asked.

"I want to understand yours and Harry's position" Dumbledore said.

_Yeah right old man, you just want to find a way to control Harry and myself_ Neville thought.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you since laws and customs of the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom are for family only" Neville said.

What he was said was mostly true since he could also tell those who are allied to house Longbottom also. But he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore that.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Now, now Mr. Longbottom. I'm sure we can find a way to get around all that" he said silkily.

"Sir, I can't just ignore the laws the house of Longbottom has set up just for you. I wouldn't be a Longbottom if I did that" Neville said.

Dumbledore wasn't liking how this was all going. He needed the information to help him get control of Harry.

"Is there anything else sir?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore wasn't going go away empty handed this time. With speed of a man much younger than he looked he drew his wand. He fired off an ancient spell that worked like the Imperius curse, but worked differently. This spell was like Veritaserum only in spell form. It was more painful and hard to fight. This spell was used before Veritaserum was created.

Neville felt the spell hit him and his mind got foggy. It felt like the Imperius he was under fourth year, but this time he could fight it. He struggled with all his might.

"Tell me about the laws of the Longbottom house?" Dumbledore commanded.

Neville gritted his teeth to stop himself from talking.

"I order you to tell me!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Neville kept fighting as he didn't want to betray Harry. Harry, his friend, his mate, his brother in all, but blood. He wasn't going to betray his best friend.

"Tell me NOW!" Dumbledore shouted.

Neville was sweating for the exertion of fighting the spell. Dumbledore was very strong magically, but Neville was also. He was the second strongest compared to Harry, who was strongest magically. Stronger than even Dumbledore.

"I want you to tell me now" Dumbledore said now pouring more magic into the spell.

Neville felt his will weaken, but that only made his redouble his efforts in fighting. He wasn't going to give in. He wasn't. He knew if he did he wasn't just betraying Harry, but Luna as well. Luna, that gave Neville the renewed strength to fight.

Dumbledore was sweating as he pushed more magic into the spell. If he was thinking, he'd be amazed at how hard Neville was fighting the spell, but that wasn't going through his mind. He just wanted what Neville knows.

Luna, think of Luna was the chant inside Neville's head as he was now making headway. He was pushing back the spell with greater results.

"NO!" Neville shouted.

The outburst caused the spell to backfire and hit Dumbledore and knock him back off his feet and onto the ground. Neville was panting, exhausted after his battle, but he knew he couldn't rest. He needed to get to the one person he needed to see most. He left the headmaster's office with one thing on his mind. Get to Luna.

/Scene Break/

Luna was in Harry's quarters worried about her Neville. Hermione and Daphne were beside Luna trying to comfort the lithe blond, but to no avail. Harry sat in a chair opposite of her with a concerned look on his face. He didn't like seeing Luna like this and he was worried about Neville too. He worried about what Dumbledore's plan was and how involved his friend. Padma was beside Harry just plain worried. This was her first taste of what it will be like to be Harry's wife. The suspense. The worry. These were all new to Padma.

Neville came in dragging his feet. Luna jumped to her feet and rushed to Neville. She grabbed on and held on tight to her betrothed crying.

"I was so worried Neville. You were gone far too long than I saw. I didn't know what was going on" she wailed.

The group found that Luna had the gift, though it was very limited. They all kept it a secret since they knew what would happen if it was found out. She'd be placed in the Department of Mysteries and tested on. That wasn't going to happen.

"I fought him Luna, I fought him and won" Neville said in a very tired voice.

Hermione looked ready to ask questions about Neville's statement, but was stopped by Harry.

"Luna, go take him to one of the rooms upstairs. I believe there is one with your name on it. Take him there and have him rest" Harry said.

Luna nodded and led Neville up the stairs.

Once the two had gone it was time to talk.

"What do you suppose Neville meant when he said he fought Dumbledore?" Padma asked.

"I don't think in a duel of any kind. Neville is good, but he's no match for Dumbledore" Daphne said.

"I agree, Dumbledore is much more powerful, but also he's more skilled than Neville" Hermione said.

"But he said he fought Dumbledore and won. It had to mean something, right?" Padma asked.

"It does, but we don't know what" Hermione said with a frown.

"Hermione, Neville looked dead on his feet. I don't think questioning him was the right thing to do at that moment. Plus, I think Luna would probably hex you for keeping Neville from the rest he needs and deserves" Harry said.

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was right.

/Scene Break/

It wasn't til later into the night Neville was feeling ready to talk. He had slept the rest of the day with Luna by his side. Well, lying next to him in the same bed. But nothing went on since Luna was so worried and just needed to be close to Neville to reassure herself that was there and alive. She had already lost a loved one and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Neville was quite shocked when he found Luna asleep next to him, but found her angelic when she slept. He watched her for a while til she started to wake herself.

"Hello Angel" Neville said with a smile.

Luna smiled brightly at Neville.

"Is that my nickname?" she asked.

"Uh, um, if you want it to be" Neville said with a bit of a stutter.

"I would, but only you can call me that" Luna said then peck Neville on the lips.

"I guess we better get up and go down and tell everyone what happened" Neville said.

"But I'm comfy" Luna said as she buried her head into Neville's chest.

Neville's face turned bright red.

"Uh, we should go Luna" he said.

Luna sighed and got up. Neville followed and the two made thee down to the common room. Once there Hermione was ready to ask questions, but Harry stopped her and let the couple eat since they had missed dinner. Hermione was put out by this, but Harry gave her a stern look, which amused both Daphne and Padma immensely.

After Neville and Luna finished eating, which only ended when Luna got her fill of pudding. They finally sat down and got down to business.

"What happened in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked as soon as Neville sat down.

Neville told them all that happened even the spell the old man had used. Luna was livid when she heard this part and wanted to charge in and hex the old man. Neville restrained her from doing so.

"After I broke the spell my only thought was to get to Luna" Neville finished.

Everyone was silent though Luna was steaming.

"What is the spell Dumbledore used. I have never heard of it?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"The spell used on my Neville was a very old spell that was used before Veritaserum was ever created. It was made to get confessions out of prisoners during trial. The spell worked just like the Imperius curse, but it made you spill your secrets rather than make you do an action against your will. All you had to do was ask questions that you want answered. It was banned from use after Veritaserum was discovered since after the use of the spell most people were brain dead. It is a very deadly and dangerous spell" Luna said.

"How do you know all of that?" Daphne asked since she had heard of the spell, but only vaguely.

"My family was the one who created it" Luna said.

Neville looked at his betrothed shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Neville, but I didn't think he'd use that spell. Besides, it was a dark time in my family history" Luna said.

Neville turned Luna's head, which was down and tilted it til she was looking at him.

"I still love you Luna and I still want to marry you. Nothing in your past or your family's past will change that" he said softly.

Luna threw her arms around Neville and sobbed.

Harry, his two wives and Padma let the couple be as they discussed what to do next.

"We can't let this stand Harry. He used a spell that was banned on the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom. We have to strike him and strike him hard" Daphne said.

"I agree Harry. We can't let this stand" Hermione said.

Padma nodded in full agreement.

Before Harry could answer Susan entered looking quite nervous.

"Susan, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking at the Hufflepuff.

"I need your help Harry" Susan said.

Harry got up and went to Susan.

"Whatever I can do I'll do it Sue" Harry said.

"I need you to marry me" Susan said.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I have now placed warning about lemon scenes in this chap so for those of you who don't like them can skip them.**

* * *

**Previous Chap**

"_I need your help Harry" Susan said._

_Harry got up and went to Susan._

"_Whatever I can do I'll do it Sue" Harry said._

"_I need you to marry me" Susan said._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Daphne and Padma shouted.

Harry looked stunned.

Susan looked embarrassed.

"Um, Sue, why don't come and sit down and tell us why you need to marry Harry?" Hermione asked being the first to calm down.

Susan just nodded and found a seat. Harry followed her and sat down still a bit stunned.

"Okay, why do you need to marry Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I just found a marriage contract to someone I definitely don't want to marry" Susan said.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"A Slytherin" Susan said.

"Please tell me it isn't Malfoy" Neville said.

"No, thank Merlin no" Susan said.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

"Parkinson is betrothed to Malfoy. She'd been bragging about since it happened second year" Daphne said.

"So who is it?" Harry asked.

"Theodore Nott" Susan said.

"What?!" Daphne shouted standing up.

"Is there something wrong Daph? I don't know Nott that well except for that he hangs around Malfoy" Harry asked.

"Harry, Nott's father is a Death Eater" Daphne said.

Harry's eyes widen as he remembered back to the graveyard back in his fourth year. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that.

"How in the world do you have a marriage contract to Nott?" Daphne asked.

"That I am not very sure about, it but I seriously doubt it was on the up and up" Susan said.

"Okay, we know you are probably going to be forced to marry a Death Eater, but why do you need to marry Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's simple, the Notts are an old family, but they aren't old like the Potters nor the Blacks, who both Ancient and Noble houses. If I marry someone of higher stature before the contract is activated then I'll be safe" Susan said.

Hermione looked confused.

"Only marrying into a higher family can void the contract. You can't marry below since it would be easily annulled" Daphne said.

Susan nodded and Hermione understood.

"But I can't marry you, I mean, I already promised Padma that I'd marry her. I can't go back on my promise" Harry said.

"It's alright Harry" Padma said.

But to Harry, it wasn't alright since he really liked Padma and didn't want to lose her.

"There is a way" Daphne said.

"Really, how?" Harry asked desperately.

"We write a marriage contract that will give the freedom that Susan needs from Nott and Harry can still marry Padma" Daphne said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin, it's so simple" Neville muttered.

Luna looked at her betrothed curiously.

"Neville dear, please explain" she said.

"All we have to do is write out a contract that states Susan and Harry can marry, but Harry will have no control over the Bones house until Susan first born male child becomes of age. Along with it we make another clause that states that Susan will not take the title of Peverell since that title is Padma's. So it would make Susan's name be Susan Bones-Potter. She'd take on the title of second wife to the house Potter, which is legal though not used much at all nowadays" Neville said.

Daphne nodded with a smile.

"I still don't get it" Harry said.

"It's really quite simple Harry. In the contract you'll marry Susan, but you'll stay Harry Potter and Susan would be Susan Potter-Bones. You'd have no control over the Bones house since we'll write it in the contract that clause. Susan would be married and free of Nott and you'd still get to marry Padma, who'd fill the spot as Lady Peverell" Daphne said.

"Okay, how do we go about this?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and I will get on it right a way" Daphne said.

"Okay, Susan, do we have a deadline or anything?" Harry asked.

Susan shook her head.

"Good" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry for doing this for me. I didn't know who else to turn to" Susan said tears began to well up.

"No problem Sue, we're good at solving problems" Harry said smiling.

Susan rushed Harry and hugged him tight. When she finally let go she kissed him. Afterwards she realized what she had done and rushed off blushing like mad.

"Why is my life never easy?" Harry asked aloud.

/Scene Break/

Hermione and Daphne worked hard on the contract for Harry and Susan. It took them weeks since they read every book they could get their hands to make sure they covered every single loophole there was from recent to ancient. They had to make sure this contract was ironclad. What made matters more interesting was when Amelia got wind of it. She pretty much interrogated Harry to see if he was worthy of her niece. Afterwards Harry found new respect for the Minister. Along with some newfound fear also.

After the interrogation Harry and Amelia discussed how to go about this since they could see this to be damaging. Harry Potter marrying the niece to the Minister of Magic. Some might think there was some underhand dealing going on. So Harry and Amelia worked out a plan to squash these rumors when they happen. Neville sat in on these brainstorming session since they'd need the help of the Longbottom house.

Amelia also helped Daphne and Hermione with the contract since she was well-versed in the laws and could give them more insight and stuff. This helped Daphne and Hermione refine the marriage contract and make sure it was fair for both parties as well as make sure Susan was free from her contract with the Nott family.

During this time also Harry got to know Susan more and she got to know Harry too. She got the same treatment like Padma in showing what she was getting into marrying Harry. She took it all in stride and was ready to help.

Harry during this time too apologized to Padma for this situation that he had gotten into. Padma was understanding since she had many talks with Hermione about Harry's saving people thing. Though she was a bit irked of having to postpone her wedding with Harry. They were in the planning stages of it and this just delayed things. But Padma was patient and knew it would all be worth it in the end.

/Scene Break/

_**Few weeks later**_

Once the contract was finished it was read over by Amelia to make sure it was legal though there wasn't any doubt about Hermione and Daphne's abilities. They just wanted to be sure. Once Amelia deemed the contract was ironclad Harry and Susan signed along with Amelia since Susan wasn't of age and Amelia was Susan's guardian. Hermione and Daphne signed as witnesses as did Padma. The contract glowed to signal that it had sealed. Amelia left after congratulating the two.

"Come on Harry, we need to consummate it" Susan said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Wh-wh-what?" Harry stuttered out.

"Harry, in order to fulfill the contract we need to consummate the marriage" Susan said.

Harry turned to Hermione and Daphne hoping they could get him out of this. Though he was like every red blooded male and liked girls. He didn't think he had to go through this with Susan since he didn't have to with Hermione and Daphne.

"She's right Harry. There was no way around it. We can't use a blood ritual like with us since it wouldn't be valid. You and Susan have to have sex" Daphne said.

Harry gulped.

"But what about you two?" he asked.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Harry. Leave it to Harry to worry about them since they were going to missing out with what they should've had.

"Don't worry Harry. Daphne and I have come up with a solution you'll love" she said.

Harry just nodded as Susan pulled Harry away.

"What is it that you two have planned?" Padma asked curiously.

"Well we weren't totally happy with this whole celibacy thing and this thing with Susan just gave us an opening we've been trying to find for ages" Daphne said.

"Harry takes his promises seriously and when we agreed not to have sex during the war it was fine at the time, but it became frustrating afterwards. We're at the age when we want to do it and I know Harry is also fighting the urge though he hides it well" Hermione said.

"So this was a great excuse to jump Harry?" Padma asked.

Hermione and Daphne nodded guiltily.

Padma laughed out loud.

/Scene Break/

**Lemon scene ahead**

In Harry's quarters Susan pulled Harry into a heated kiss as she pulled Harry's robes off then began working on his shirt. Harry was a bit startled by how aggressive Susan was, but decided to not let Susan do all the work and began working on her clothes though not on as a frenzied pace. They kissed one another as more skin started to appear. Soon the two were on the bed with Harry on top of Susan.

Harry was kissing every bit of flesh that Susan exposed. There was a lot given that she was only in her bra and panties. He was kissing and sucking on Susan's neck tenderly and would definitely leave a mark in the morning.

"Oh Harry" Susan moaned as she gripped Harry's hair.

Harry got to the top of Susan's breasts and took his time in driving Susan crazy.

"Harry, oh Harry" Susan groaned.

Harry smirked as he toyed with Susan. He was kissing and licking the top of Susan's breasts as one of his hands was rubbing her panty-covered pussy. He could feel how wet she was getting and this made him even harder.

"Harry, quit teasing me" Susan whined.

Harry grinned as he moved his hand behind Susan's back and with a deft move unhooked Susan's bra. He pulled off the bra and stared at Susan's breasts lovingly. Susan's breasts were nice and big about the same size of Daphne's if he could guess. Susan began to blush since she'd never have a guy look at her so undressed before. Harry then dipped his head down and captured one of Susan's erect nipples.

Susan moaned and held Harry's head to her chest.

"Merlin Harry" Susan panted.

Harry's other hand wasn't idle and shoved it into Susan's panties and pushing two fingers into Susan's tight pussy. Susan moaned a loud at this action.

"Oh Harry, fuck me" the Hufflepuff moaned.

Harry obliged and quicken his pace as he moved his mouth to lavish Susan's nipple. He felt Susan's velvet walls grip him tightly. It felt lovely and so warm. Susan let out a long sensuous moan indicating she had come. Harry pulled his fingers out and tasted Susan's juices.

"You taste good Sue" he said.

Susan was panting. Her body was drenched with sweat.

"Damn, I've never come that hard before" she said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You're welcome" Harry chuckled.

"My turn" Susan said.

With quick movements Susan was on top of Harry and peeled of Harry's boxers to get a look at the first cock she had ever laid eyes on. Merlin, it looked amazing. It was long and thick. She wasn't sure if it would fit inside her, but she'd find that out later. Right now she had other plans. She first grabbed Harry's cock and pumped a few times to get a feel for it.

"Not so tight Sue" Harry said.

Susan nodded and loosen her grip a bit to accommodated Harry. She pumped Harry's cock then she saw a bit of precum and dipped her head down and licked it off. Harry groaned and his hips bucked. Susan smacked her lips and decided she liked what she tasted. She went down and took Harry into her mouth. She couldn't get all of Harry's cock in her mouth since she felt herself gag when she tried. So she settled with sucking and bobbing her head up and down.

Harry groaned as he felt Susan's mouth work on him. He knew this was her first time, but it didn't seem like it. Though he didn't have any experience at all, but if this what it felt like getting a blowjob then he can learn to love it.

Susan began moving her tongue around since she remembered hearing some girls talk about blowjobs they had given to guys. She just hoped Harry was enjoying it. She looked up and saw Harry gripping the sheets. This she hoped was a good sign.

Harry was squeezing the sheets with his fists since he didn't want to manhandle Susan's head. He knew he was going to come soon since he never felt anything like this before.

"I'm coming Sue" he warned.

Susan sped up and soon her mouth was filled with Harry's come. She debated whether she should swallow or not, and decided to. She liked the taste of Harry's come.

"Merlin Sue, that was amazing" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, did I do it alright?" Susan asked.

"Alright, Sue, you blew me out of the water" Harry said.

Susan had to groan from Harry's choice of words and smacked Harry's chest. Harry realizing what had said apologized.

"It's alright Harry, but please think before you speak next time" she said.

Harry nodded.

They laid next to one another just relaxing and for Harry to regain some strength.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Susan nodded.

Harry rolled over to be on top of Susan. He peeled off Susan's drenched panties and Susan gasped a bit since the soaked cloth was stuck to her. Harry then guided his re-harden cock into Susan's tight pussy. It was really tight and Harry had to ease into it. When he got to Susan's hymen he stopped and looked Susan in the eye.

"Ready?" he asked.

Susan nodded and shut her eyes to prepare herself.

Harry pulled back a bit and then pushed forward breaking Susan's barrier. Susan felt tears escaping from her closed eyes as tremendous pain ripped through her. It hurt more than anything she'd ever felt before. Harry stopped and waited. He was a bit afraid even though he knew some pain was to be expected the first time.

Susan opened her eyes and looked at the concerned face of her husband.

"I'm ready Harry" she said.

Harry nodded and pulled out slowly.

Susan groaned as she felt Harry leave her, but then she was filled with Harry again. This became the continuous feeling coursing through her. She loved it.

"Faster Harry, please" Susan begged.

Harry grunted and moved faster. He loved the feeling of Susan gripping him and in the back of his mind he wondered if Hermione and Daphne would feel the same. But most of his mind was on pleasuring Susan. He brought a hand down and began tweaking the bunch of nerves located close by her pussy. This caused Susan to scream as she orgasmed.

Harry felt Susan squeeze him tight and he had to grit his teeth to stop from coming. He wasn't ready yet.

Susan collapsed and panted. How she remained conscious was beyond her. She was sure she'd had gone to heaven.

"Are you alright Sue?" Harry asked with a bit of worry as he stopped his pumping.

"Mmmm" Susan answered pleasantly.

Harry grinned and began pumped away again at Susan. Soon he came with Susan coming as well though not as hard as before.

Afterwards Harry pulled out though Susan did protest. They laid next to one another feeling good.

"Merlin Harry, that was simply amazing. I've never felt anything like it" Susan said grinning wide.

"Same with me Sue. Want to do it again?" Harry asked.

"Give me a rest for a moment Harry. If you do that to me again I think I'll die" Susan said.

"But what a way to go" Harry said.

Susan rolled her eyes and smiled at her new husband.

**End of Lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

The next morning Hermione, Daphne and Padma waited patiently for Susan to emerge. They had loads of questions to ask her. Susan and Harry came down smiling like loons.

"Merlin, you two look like you've been hit with the most powerful cheering charm" Daphne commented.

"I feel like it" Susan said with a bounce in her step.

"Harry leave so we girls can have some girl talk" Padma said.

Harry nodded and left since he was very hungry.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked as soon Harry was gone.

"Merlin, it was fantastic" Susan gushed.

"Really, I heard it's supposed to be painful the first time" Padma said.

"It was, but Harry was so caring that it made the pain not so bad" Susan said.

"Were you nervous though. I mean, this was your first time?" Padma asked.

"Um, to tell you the truth I was so rushed and in a hurry to finalize the marriage that I wasn't nervous at all" Susan said.

"So you ran in blind?" Padma asked.

"Yeah" Susan said.

"Sue, you've already picked up the Gryffindor charge in blind mentality. I'm amazed" Hermione said.

Susan blushed.

"Well then, I guess Daphne and I will have to try another approach" Hermione said.

Daphne nodded her head in agreement with her sister wife.

"So you two are going to have sex with Harry too, but what about the agreement you had?" Susan asked.

Hermione and Daphne explained to Susan what they told Padma last night and Susan agreed though she did laugh like Padma had after she heard it.

"So, when are you two going to do it?" the Hufflepuff asked after she sobered.

"We both have plans, but right now we want to keep them a secret" Daphne said.

Susan nodded.

The four talked more about Susan's first time and how Harry might measured up to the other guys.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: again I have labeled the lemon scenes for those who want to skip them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Susan was quite happy with everything going on. She was out of that contract with Nott and she had sister wives to lean on as well as Harry. Even though Padma wasn't married to Harry yet, but she was simply put in that category since it would happen. She was reading in the library alone since Hermione and Daphne were doing something and Padma was chatting with her sister. That's when a cleared throat interrupted her. She looked up to see Theodore Nott looking down at her.

"Nott, what can I do for you?" she asked coolly.

"I am here to complete the contract our families had made" Nott said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nott, but that contract has been voided" Susan said calmly though she had her wand out and ready.

Nott looked angry, but held it in.

"Look Bones, you're mine and I always take what is mine" he said furiously.

"I'm not yours Nott, never was, never will be" Susan said.

"You will obey your future husband Bones or there will be consequences" Nott said.

"I will not and there is nothing you can do about it" Susan said stubbornly.

Nott raised his hand ready to strike Susan when a hand grabbed his wrist. Nott looked back to find a pair of green glowing eyes. Susan was relieved at the sight of her husband. She was scared of being hit and was bracing herself for it.

"I'll not have you laying a hand on my wife Nott" Harry said coldly.

Nott shivered slightly a the tone Harry used.

"What nonsense are you talking about Potter?" he asked.

"If you look on Susan's hand you will see a Potter ring on it" Harry said still holding Nott's wrist tightly.

Nott did as he was told and found a golden ring on Susan left hand on her ring finger. It had two Griffins on it that were holding a yellow diamond. Harry had given her the ring later that morning after their night together. He said he wanted to make it official. This enraged Nott.

"You dare to break the contract, I'll see you lose all that the Bones have" Nott said.

"I think not. You see Nott, you may be an old family, but the Potters are much older and higher in stature. You wouldn't stand a chance in this fight. You'd lose all of what your family has to me" Harry said.

Nott scowled and wrenched his wrist out of Harry's grip and stormed away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I am Harry and thank you. But how'd you know where I was?" Susan asked.

Harry flashed her an old piece of parchment at her and she smiled. The Marauder's Map.

"Mischief managed I hoped?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes, for now" Harry said smiling.

He then sat down and the two cuddled a bit.

/Scene Break/

The news of Harry's marriage to Susan hit the paper the next day and Harry and his wives with Neville and Luna assumed it was Nott's doing.

"Well, at least we've prepared for this" Daphne said.

"Yes, and we'll just send them out now" Hermione said.

"It is interesting that Nott is claiming retribution" Neville commented.

"Yes, it will be fun to see how far he gets with that" Padma said.

"I can crush the Nott family right, please?" Daphne begged.

Harry chuckled at his first wife's behavior. She loved playing politics and this was right up her alley. He didn't since he hated all the posturing and hemming and hawing that goes with it. He was a more straight forward get it done kind of guy.

"Sure you can Daph" he said smiling at her.

Daphne looked like Christmas and her birthday had come early and at the same time. She then began plotting as her hand scribbled on some parchment she had pulled out.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore read this and smiled. He had found a chink in the boy's armor. Pretty soon Harry would come crawling back to him needing his help. Yes, and with a few oaths the lad will be back in his power. He began to plan how to show Harry the error of his ways with a smile on his face. Things were looking up.

/Scene Break/

Ron was furious. Potter got another wife. That wasn't fair. Potter already had two with a third waiting and he ups and marries Bones. Why couldn't Potter leave at least one girl for him. But he didn't really care about Potter marrying Bones since he was working on a plan to get what was his back. Granger was going to his slave and she'd have to do what he said. That meant she'd being doing his homework and pleasuring him. That was all she was good for really anyway. And he could still be looking while Granger did him. He was a pureblood male so he was entitled to it.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was livid when she read about Harry being married to that Bones bitch. That wasn't supposed to happen. Her love potion was going fine, but she needed it now and it was almost finished. She needed to find a way to speed up the process, but didn't know how. She had read the book back and forth and found there was no way to quicken the process without messing up the potion completely. So she had to wait and that didn't suit the redhead at all.

/Scene Break/

The group was working hard since they still needed to knock Dumbledore down for what he did to Neville. Luna hadn't forgotten since she had written out a whole lot of plans on how'd she'd take down the whiskered wanker. The plans were quite elaborate and some so complex Hermione and Daphne were unsure how'd the little blond would accomplish them. When asked how she'd do it Luna just smiled and said magic.

Amelia had gotten word of the attack on Neville and was working on a case against Dumbledore. They knew it might not work since Dumbledore is a very slippery bastard, but they were going to try and if Dumbledore was still free it would ruin his standing with the wizarding public. Attacking the heir to an Ancient and Noble house was downright evil. Especially one that is second to the last of its line. So the case was on running and everything was going fine for the group.

/Scene Break/

During one of the girls chatting session a question came up.

"Padma, I know that you are marrying Harry, but what happened to Boot? I thought you two were in love?" Susan asked.

"I thought so too until I caught the bastard cheating on me with a Hufflepuff seventh year" Padma said furiously.

"I hope you hexed the daylights out of him" Daphne said.

"Oh, I did" Padma said happily.

The girls laughed at this.

"So how are the wedding plans going Pad?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, but the trouble is my father. He's not convinced that Harry can provide for me and wants me to marry one of his business associates that he think will be a great match" Padma said with a look of disgust.

"Is there anything we can do?" Susan asked.

"Unless you can find a way to talk to my father" Padma said.

"I think we can do that" Daphne said.

Hermione, Susan, and Padma looked at Daphne with a curious look. But all they got in return was a Slytherin smile. They didn't know if they should be pleased that Daphne seemed to be concocting a plan or be afraid that she is making a plan.

/Scene Break/

It was a few days later and a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry along with his wives and Padma had a reserved room at Three Broomsticks. There they met Penny and Fleur. They hadn't talked to one another since Harry's third wife problem and felt the need to tell them what was going on, but couldn't do it til now since they've been busy. Once seated things began.

"Thank you two for being here" Harry said.

"It was no problem Harry" Penny said.

Fleur just nodded.

Harry then told the two that Padma would be his third wife and how Susan was thrown into the mix.

"So that means you can have more wives?" Fleur asked.

"Uh yeah, but I really don't want that spread around" Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, we just want you to remember us if you ever need an extra wife" Penny said with a smile.

"_Harry, I think these two would make an excellent additions"_ Daphne said.

"_What do you mean Daph?" _Harry asked.

"_It's simply Harry. Penny works in the Ministry and Fleur works for the goblins. We'd have spies on both of them"_ Daphne said.

"_I am not using them as spies. Besides the goblins have been helpful and so has the Ministry since Amelia has taken over"_ Harry said.

"_You can't be too careful Harry"_ Daphne said.

"_I have to agree with Daphne on this one Harry"_ Hermione said jumping in.

"_You too. Mione, you've been spending too much time with Daph"_ Harry said.

"_I'll take that as a compliment"_ Hermione said.

Susan looked at the three knowing that they were chatting with one another in their minds. She felt a bit envious of them. She didn't like that even though she was married to Harry that she'd still never be as close as to Harry as his first two wives were. She knew what she had to do.

"I think we can come to some arrangement of adding you two" Harry said.

He knew it was pointless arguing with Hermione and Daphne since they would beat him each time.

This surprised both Penny and Fleur since they were pretty sure Harry would be sputtering and telling them he didn't need anymore wives. So this attitude was intriguing to them both.

"Really Harry, what is it you have in mind?" Fleur asked.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore slammed his hands on his desk. He was furious at what he had just learned. According to one of spies in the Ministry Bones was gunning for him. This wouldn't do since the wizarding world needed him to guide them. He needed to find a way to stop this nonsense. But how, Amelia was very well protected as Minister and also well liked. Not many had a grudge against the once head of the DMLE. He needed to set up an accident and then blame Voldemort for it. That would make the sheep of the wizarding world turn back to him. Yes, he had a plan.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was stewing. He had very little to no resources to help him. His followers had to now steal to survive. This is not what the dark lord wanted, but right now he needed to plan something big to show that he was still threat. He didn't have a plan at the moment, but he'll have one soon. Yes, soon the wizarding world will cower again at the might of Lord Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Ron was happy. He had found what he was looking for.

_Who knew reading would pay off_ the redhead thought.

He now just needed to plan his attack, but that was where he was stuck at. Planning wasn't really Ron's forte. Hermione was the planner and Harry was also. The two together were a mighty team. Ron was more of a lackey in the trio with Harry as the leader and co-planner and Hermione the researcher and other co-planner. It was more of a duo than a trio since the beginning since Ron barely brought much to the table to help the group.

"Soon Granger, you'll be mine. Oh, I have so many things you'll do for me" Ron said to himself.

He was rubbing his hands grinning evilly.

Unknown to him a lithe blond was nearby and saw this. She sighed and shook her head.

"Bilius, Bilius, Bilius. You have no idea what you are about to bring upon yourself" she said then left without a sound.

/Scene Break/

Neville was working in the greenhouse since he had nothing else to do and this place was a sanctuary. He was humming to himself as he took care of each plant individually. Professor Sprout has praised him many times for his green thumb and has even hinted of taking him as her apprentice when he graduates. Now he had no idea if he wanted to take this route now since there is a war going on and he needed his focus set on that. He would stand by Harry no matter what. Longbottoms and the Potters have been allies with one another since practically the founding of both families. It was a long standing tradition of whenever a Potter marched off to war a Longbottom wouldn't far behind and vice versa.

"Well lookie here boys. Longbottom all alone. This is going to be easy" a voiced drawled.

Neville turned around to find Malfoy and his two book ends.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"That's no way to speak to your better Longbottom" Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, you're not my better. In fact, I am your better since the house of Longbottom is much older than the Malfoys" Neville said.

Malfoy's pale face turned red.

"Silence, I will not be talked to by some squib" Malfoy said.

Neville had his wand out pointed at Malfoy.

"I would advise you to hold your tongue Malfoy" he said with narrow eyes.

Malfoy snorted and glanced at his two book ends. The two goons moved forward ready to clobber Neville. Two stunners came out of nowhere and struck the goons in the back making them fall on their faces.

"Who's there?" Malfoy shouted.

Luna came out of the shadow with her wand pointed at Malfoy.

"Loony, what are you doing here?" Malfoy spat.

"You dare you insult my betrothed?" Neville growled.

Before Malfoy could reply with most likely an insult of some kind he was hit with a powerful stunner and bound.

"Come Luna, lets leave since this greenhouse has gotten quite filthy" Neville said holding out his arm.

Luna smiled and took her betrothed's arm and off the went.

/Scene Break/

It was a nice Saturday and the hall was filled with students eating lunch. Ron seemed more serious than usual and didn't eat as much as he normally did. As soon as lunch was slowly coming to an end and before the first student was about to leave Ron got up and walked over to where Harry and his wives and Padma were.

"I Ronald Bilius Weasley claim Hermione Jean Granger under ancient pureblood law" Ron shouted.

"What nonsense are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"I am pureblood and according to an ancient pureblood law I found and I can claim you as my own" Ron said pompously.

Susan and Daphne, who were sitting next to one another glanced at one another. They both knew this law, but it is so obscure and buried under so many other ancient laws that not many knew of it. So how did the walking stomach find it?

"You are correct Weasley, that under ancient pureblood law a muggle-born can be owned by a pureblood" Daphne said.

Hermione looked at Daphne in shock, but Harry saw that glint in his first wife's eye and knew she wasn't done yet. Ron looked proud and had a puffed out chest.

"But, Hermione is not just any muggle-born. She is Lady Hermione Jane Potter" Daphne said.

"What are you lot talking about?" Ron shouted.

"She means Weasley, that Hermione is protected from that little law" Susan said.

Ron's ears went red.

"She's not. She's mine. She's been mine since I claimed her. You don't know how hard I worked getting guys to back off her. I want what is mine now!" Ron shouted.

"No need to yell Weasley. Hermione is immune to most if not all pureblood laws since she is Lady Potter and has the protection of the Potters. Ancient and Noble houses are not affected by most pureblood laws since they never signed them. You should've done your research" Daphne said.

Ron was now extremely mad and pulled out his wand.

"If I can't use the bloody law then I'll just take what is mine" he said.

He made to grab Hermione, but was blocked by Padma, who had her wand out and ready to protect Hermione.

"I have no choice" Harry sighed.

He then stood ignoring all the eyes on him and the scene going on.

"I Lord Harry James Potter Black call upon the head of the Weasley house in matters most urgent!" Harry shouted.

Hogwarts wards groaned and creaked and soon Arthur Weasley appeared very confused.

"What's going on here?" he asked out loud.

"Mr. Weasley, your youngest son has tried to us a very old pureblood law on my second wife, the Lady Potter. I could challenge him to a duel and kill him for this infraction. But since I like you and don't want put a black mark on your family I have called you" Harry said.

Arthur paled and looked at his son. From the look on his son's face Harry spoke the truth. He sighed and rubbed his balding head.

"What is it you ask of the Weasley family, Lord Potter-Black?" the head of the Weasley asked solemnly.

"I called you here to deal out punishment. I trust that you will met out an appropriate one" Harry said.

Arthur nodded and took a breath.

"I Arthur Samuel Weasley cast Ronald Bilius Weasley out of the Weasley family never to return unless totally repented for his crimes" Arthur said.

A bright flash of magic blinded everyone in the hall. Once everyone got their eyesight back they saw a very confused Ron looking at his father.

"Dad, what did you do?" he asked.

"You are no longer my son anymore. You no longer carry the Weasley name thus you can bring no more shame to it" Arthur said holding his emotions back.

Hermione and Harry both knew how hard it was for Arthur to do this and felt for him.

Ron looked shocked at first then he got angry. He glared at Harry.

"You did this Potter. I vow vengeance on you Potter!" Ron shouted.

A flash of light engulfed Ron no-name sealing the vow.

"Oh Ronald, what have you done" Hermione said shaking her head.

/Scene Break/

After all the excitement Harry led Arthur to his quarters for some tea. His wives and Padma followed.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that Mr. Weasley" Harry said sincerely.

"It's not your fault Harry. I don't blame you at all and I'll talk to the rest of the family to let them know" Arthur said wearily.

"We're sorry to cause your family such pain Mr. Weasley" Hermione said offering her condolences.

"You and Harry are also family Hermione. You may not be of any blood relation, but you are both Weasleys. You three are as well" Arthur said looking at Susan, Daphne, and Padma.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" the three girls said.

"I will do my best on the press to put the right spin on things and make it sound that Ron was acting on his own and you had no knowledge of what was going on. But I don't know what the wizarding world will do since I have no control over them" Harry said.

"I thank you Harry for all you've done for my family. I know that some of us probably don't deserve it, but thank you anyway" Arthur said.

"You're a good man Mr. Weasley and I hate to have your family be disgraced because of just a few members" Harry said.

Afterwards Arthur got to know Daphne, Padma, and Susan more. They also worked on an article for the paper.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry was exhausted with all that had happened today when Hermione came in wearing only his Quidditch jersey. The jersey ended at mid thigh showing off her tan and toned legs to Harry's now alert eyes.

"Harry" Hermione said.

Harry's mouth dry at one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen. He tried to speak, but his mouth could only open and close. He looked like a fish gasping for air. Hermione was pleased by the look Harry was giving her.

"What's the matter Harry, Kneazle got your tongue?" she joked.

"Bloody hell Mione" Harry finally croaked out.

"Like it Harry, I've been using this as nightwear since we married" Hermione said.

"J-j-just that?" Harry asked.

"Well I do have a pair of panties on underneath" Hermione said then pulled the jersey up to show her thong off to Harry.

"Are you trying to kill me Mione?" Harry groaned.

"No Harry, but I want you to make love to me" Hermione said in a husky tone.

Harry growled and picked Hermione up and hauled her to his room. Padma, Daphne, and Susan all giggled at this. They were watching from Susan's room, which was the closest and had the best view of the common room.

"Hermione's in for a wild night" Susan said.

"I'll say" Padma said.

Daphne nodded and the three girls went to their rooms and placed silencing charms so they wouldn't hear the couple or they'd be tempted to join.

/Scene Break/

**Lemon Scene**

In Harry's room Hermione was on the bed with Harry on top of her. They were in a heated kiss as Harry's hands roamed Hermione's body pushing the jersey off her little by little. He was caressing her stomach and her legs. Hermione whined a bit wanting Harry to get to her breasts. But Harry seemed to want to draw things out no matter how much he wanted to ravish Hermione's breasts as well. He had to pay her back for teasing him.

"Harry, please" Hermione begged.

"Please what Mione?" Harry asked grinning.

"Please take it off, take it off" Hermione whined.

"What off exactly Mione?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione shot Harry a look, but that didn't work as Harry's hands cupped her breasts tweaking her nipples with his thumbs. Hermione moaned at this.

"Oh Harry, yes" she said.

Soon the Gryffindor jersey was cast off and thrown to the floor forgotten. Hermione was naked except for her thong. Hermione didn't like being the only one naked and began tugging at Harry's clothes wanting them off as fast as possible. With a flurry of action Harry was done to his boxers. Hermione caressed Harry's chest and liked what she felt.

Harry dove and captured one of Hermione's nipples causing Hermione to gasp. She held Harry's head as he assaulted Hermione's nipples and breasts with his tongue and lips.

"Oh Harry, Harry" Hermione moaned.

Harry's hands were idle as he pushed the tiny piece of cloth that covered Hermione's cunt and eased two fingers into her. It was so warm and tight. He loved it. He then began moving his fingers in and out of her. Hermione thrusted her hips to Harry's moving fingers.

"So good Harry, so good" Hermione groaned.

She soon came and was panting.

"You feeling alright Mione?" Harry asked.

"I think I saw stars" Hermione panted.

"You're welcome" Harry said with a grin.

"My turn" Hermione said.

She rolled over and got on top of Harry then peeled of Harry's boxers to reveal his cock to her. Hermione was amazed since she had never seen one in real like. She had seen a few in books, but pictures weren't as good as the real thing. Because of Hermione's analytical mind even during sex she guessed that Harry was about eight inches long and pretty wide though she wasn't sure how wide. That was a guess however and she didn't feel like measuring at the moment. She wanted to try out what Susan had done. She took Harry's cock in her mouth and engulfed it.

Harry gasped and gritted his teeth as Hermione's warm mouth enveloped him. She then began bobbing her head moving her tongue around to pleasure Harry more. She also began sucking and slurping too.

This was almost too much for Harry and he gripped the bed sheets and began thinking un-sexy thoughts to stave off release. He had to since he didn't want to come too soon. But Hermione's mouth was too talented.

"I'm coming Mione" Harry groaned out.

Hermione felt Harry's cock pulse and the first shot hit the back of her throat. She back off a bit and the rest of the load filled her mouth. She swirled it a bit in her mouth then swallowed. She liked the taste of Harry.

"Damn Mione, that was amazing" Harry said gasping.

"Really, that was my first time, but I did read a lot about it" Hermione said.

Harry chuckled slightly at this. Leave it to Hermione to learn all she could about blowjobs to make sure she did it the best the first time.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

Harry rolled over so Hermione was below him. He peeled her panties off and stroked his cock to get it hard again. Once hard he pressed in. Hermione let out a moan as she was being split apart. Soon Harry's cock hit Hermione's hymen. He looked at her to get the final okay. She nodded. Harry pulled back and pushed back in breaking her barrier. Hermione bit her lip as a shot of pain ripped through her. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it did hurt a bit.

Harry waited til Hermione gave her okay to go though he was worried still.

"I'm fine Harry, please make love to me" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and began at a slow pace so Hermione could get used to it. Hermione loved the feelings she was feeling and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Harry" she said.

"I love you too Mione" Harry grunted.

Soon Harry's thrusting got faster since Hermione begged him to go faster. Harry was pumping in and out of Hermione at a good fast pace and Hermione had already come a couple times. She was glad she had put a contraceptive charm on herself beforehand. The charm lasted for 48 hours.

"Hermione, I'm about to come" Harry warned.

"Please Harry in me. I'm protected" Hermione said.

Harry shot into Hermione's cunt with one last thrust. They both moaned at there coupling and were left panting.

"That was amazing Mione" Harry said stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Better than Susan?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated and Hermione let out a giggle.

"Sorry Harry. I couldn't help it" she said.

"Why you" Harry said then began tickling Hermione.

"Stop Harry, please stop. I give, I give" Hermione said between her laughing.

When Harry was finished Hermione was holding her stomach since it ached a bit from her laughing.

"You're a cruel man Harry James Potter" she scolded playfully.

"Love you too Mione" Harry said.

They pulled the blankets up and cuddled together.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione?" Harry said.

"Can we go again?" Hermione asked.

**End of Lemon scene**

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Voldemort decided to strike, his target was Azkaban. He needed his followers out if he was going to attack. He attacked the prison practically single-handed and took his followers with him.

/Scene Break/

Harry was angry at the prison break and Neville was too. The bitch Bellatrix was now free. Neville begged Harry to train him personally so he could take down the woman who pretty much killed his parents. Harry relented and agreed to it. The two boys trained harder for their separate goals. Harry, Voldemort and Neville, Bellatrix. Daphne, Hermione, Susan, Padma, and Luna joined in because there was no way they'd let the boys have all the fun.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort laughed as he watched Snape make potions for him to get his Death Eaters fighting fit again in the speediest amount of time. The dark lord wanted the wizarding world in its knees.

/Scene Break/

_**Several weeks later**_

In Diagon Alley things were somewhat busy though there was still a threat of an attack at any time. There were more aurors making the rounds, which helped things. Then suddenly several apparations happened and soon green streaks of light flew threw the air. Screams were heard as chaos began the norm. An insane cackle ran around as Bellatrix Lestrange led the attack. The attack only lasted a couple minutes, but there was fifteen dead and more injured from curses and from the stampede.

/Scene Break/

Harry crumpled the paper and threw down. The attack on Diagon had dominated the headlines and Harry was sick. He was so wrapped up with things in his life that he had forgotten about Voldemort. He needed to take the bastard down.

Hermione sensed Harry's anger and knew he was blaming himself for being unable to do anything for the people who'd died in the attack. She wrapped an arm around her husband to comfort him. Daphne followed Hermione's lead and the two consoled their husband. Susan did her best to do the same as did Padma.

Dumbledore read the paper and had a twinkle in his eye. He could use this against Harry and that could push the boy back towards him. Yes, he'd make Harry see that the only way to stop all this killing was to follow him. It was perfect.

/Scene Break/

"We've got to put a stop to Voldemort" Harry growled.

He wasn't in a good mood the entire day thanks to the paper and now he was fuming in his quarters.

"We're trying to think of something Harry" Hermione said.

"Think faster then" Harry ordered.

Hermione was shocked and hurt at Harry's tone. This then made Harry calmed from seeing Hermione's expression.

"Sorry Hermione" he said sincerely.

"It's alright Harry, you're angry and upset. I understand" Hermione said.

Harry sighed and plopped in a chair.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll think of something" Daphne said.

Harry nodded.

"We've been working on ways to destroy Horcruxes and also figuring out what items Volde-Volde-Voldemort used" Padma said.

"We've narrowed them down to items that the founders had possessed" Daphne said.

"Okay, but how do we destroy them?" Harry asked.

"Well the first is using Fiendfyre" Susan said.

Harry blinked. He had no idea what that was.

"It's magical fire that is classified as dark since during the last war Death Eaters used it on muggle homes. They'd seal up the house then burn it with everyone inside" Susan said.

"It has other usages though. Some wizarding blacksmiths use it to form metals" Daphne said.

"But it is very uncontrollable though" Padma added.

"Not to mention only very skilled witches and wizards are able to use it" Hermione said.

Harry sighed. This wasn't going as well as he thought. Hermione saw the look and knew she needed to cheer him up.

"There is another way. Basilisk venom. We know that it destroyed the diary, which was a Horcrux. So if we can get a hold of some basilisk venom then we'd be set" Hermione said.

"So what, I go down to the chamber and grab what I can" Harry said.

"Harry, do you know how to render a basilisk?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort smirked. So far the first part of his plan was going well. He had reminded the sheep of the wizarding world he was still around. Now he had to ingrain it in their minds. He planned on several raids to make sure of it.

/Scene Break/

Soon more attacks came and the wizarding world was cowardly in a corner trembling begging for a white knight to come save them. This annoyed Harry since the papers were looking for him and Dumbledore to rescue them from Voldemort.

"Merlin, these people are useless" Harry grumbled.

The headline that another attack had happened and they were wondering when the Chosen One would come to save them.

"Harry, I know what you're feeling, but we can't do anything until we take care of the you-know-whats" Hermione said.

"I know that Hermione, but I need to do something. People are dying because I am not doing anything" Harry said with frustration.

Hermione was sympathetic and Daphne just rubbed Harry's back to comfort him.

"Um Harry, I don't mean to put more pressure on you, but my father wants to meet. He doesn't think you are right for me" Padma said.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Sorry Harry" Padma apologized.

"No, it's not your fault Pad. I guess I better talk to your father. Daph, could you write a letter for me please?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you should write your own letter not have Daphne do it" Hermione reprimanded.

Harry flinched at Hermione's tone.

"It's alright Hermione, I'll do it. Besides, Harry isn't one to be smooth or subtle at all" Daphne said with a smirk.

"Hey, I am smooth. I got you didn't I" Harry said.

"Did you, or did I let you get me?" Daphne asked with a very Slytherin smirk.

Harry began to sputter and Daphne couldn't hold it any longer. She started to laugh.

"Sorry Harry, but I couldn't help that one" the Lady Black said smiling.

"You're a wench Daph" Harry grumbled.

Daphne just waved off Harry's remark since she knew he didn't mean it. She started the letter to Padma's father.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat back sucking on a lemon drop as he began working out a plan to get Harry back. He'd of course have him sign a few things, which would give him full control of the Potter and Black vaults. Also it would make sure his pesky wives would obey him. That was a must. He began to smile as the sugar rushed to his brain. Yes, he was back in the game.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy was stewing. He had nothing else to do since Potter took the castle by storm this year. The heir of the Malfoy family started to think like a real Slytherin and sat back as Potter raged like a bull. But this bull was as cunning as a Slytherin especially with Greengrass by his side. Not to mention the mudblood too. Then add in the Bones chick too. This was not how Draco envisioned his year. This year he was supposed to have an iron grasp over his house with his godfather backing him up, but that didn't happen. Also he got a letter from his aunt. His lord had a mission for him and he was more than willing to do.

/Scene Break/

Theodore Nott Sr. strolled into Gringotts was his typical pureblood swagger. He got up to the teller.

"Take me to my vault" he demanded.

The goblin looked at Nott with a disinterested look.

"One moment please" the goblin said.

Nott wanted to say something, but knew that he had to be restrained when it comes to being in a place full of goblins, who never went anywhere without being armed with a weapon of some sort.

"Mr. Nott, come with me" the goblin said after disappearing for a few minutes.

Nott followed the goblin into an office and sat down in the chair. A second goblin came in with two other, who were armed to the teeth.

"Mr. Nott, your vault has been seized and your home has been taken" the goblin said without preamble.

"What nonsense is this. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Nott spat.

"I do Mr. Nott, but your family has challenged Lord Potter-Black and the young lord doesn't take these things lightly. He's taken everything from you legally and we at Gringotts were asked to take care of handling everything" the goblin said.

Nott wanted to draw his wand, but the rational part of his brain, which was still working told him not to. He left in a huff and with plans of revenge.

/Scene Break/

Daphne grinned as she read the letter she had received a little while ago. Her plan on taking down the Nott family had been a success. She was utterly gleeful at the outcome. Now Harry owned everything the Nott family had. The only thing the Notts had was their name, which won't help them much without any gold to back them up. Her plan had her use very old pureblood laws, which she got the idea from Ron No-Name. She'd use the old laws effectively. There was an old law that had if a family attacked another family of older status the lesser family would lose all of their wealth to the greater family. It was a very old law that none used anymore. Now all Daphne had to do was to think of what to do with the Nott manor.

/Scene Break/

Ron No-Name sat in his dorm. His tuition had been paid up to this year, but he had no friends in his house. Everyone kept away from the redhead even his own sister. This couldn't stand. Ron was going to get his revenge and he knew how. He was going to take what was rightfully his.

/Scene Break/

Harry sat in a private room with Padma by his side along with Daphne on the other. They were waiting for Padma's father to come. The door opened and in came the man of the hour.

"Mr. Patil" Harry greeted as he stood.

"Lord Potter-Black" Mr. Patil said formally.

The two shook hands.

"Shall we get down to business?" Mr. Patil asked.

"Of course" Harry said.

They sat and Mr. Patil never glanced at his daughter the whole time.

"Lord Potter-Black, could excuse my daughter and your wife so we can discuss business?" Mr. Patil asked.

"Only if Padma wishes to leave sir. As for Daphne, she's my advisor" Harry said.

"I see" Mr. Patil said.

Padma didn't move from her seat. She did her best to stay brave in front of her father though she wanted to cower.

"Now Mr. Patil, I know that you aren't happy with your daughter wanting to marry me, but why?" Harry asked.

"I have marriages set up for her and her sister when they leave Hogwarts. Both are good men, who are also business associates of mine" Mr. Patil said.

"I see, but Mr. Patil, I also have some businesses you might be interested in and it would give you a nice foot hold in wizarding Britain" Harry said.

Mr. Patil sat up upon hearing this. He'd been trying to get into the Britain wizarding businesses, but found it was hard since most if not all had some kind of prejudice against him.

"_You've got him now Harry, now time to reel him in"_ Daphne advised.

Harry had Daphne in his head coaching through this whole talk since Harry found it repulsive to even barter likes this. I mean, this is your own daughter and you're using her as a pawn. It enraged Harry a lot and if wasn't for Daphne in his head he'd probably had messed this whole thing up.

"I'm curious, what kind of businesses do you own?" Mr. Patil asked.

Thus began Harry's whole spiel and in the end Harry got what he wanted. Marrying Padma and Mr. Patil got what he wanted, an in into the British wizarding business. They came to an agreement that satisfied both men and with a contract that Daphne had put together it was signed.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore now had a plan to hopefully take down Amelia and blame Voldemort. He grinned at how clever he was and began to put it in action. He needed to rid the Ministry of Amelia and hopefully then he could manipulate someone that he could bend into the position and thus making all the charge and allegation against him disappear.

/Scene Break/

Amelia sighed as she sat back in a winged back chair with a nice glass of scotch. It had been a long hard day at work with attacks by Voldemort's forces. That damn Bellatrix was causing just as much mayhem as she did in the last war.

Soon her ward alarm went off and she was on her feet with her wand in hand. She hoped the aurors guarding her were alright. The door burst open and in strode Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Amelia asked angrily.

"Certain things must be done for the greater good Amelia. You'll understand it when I am done" Dumbledore said.

Before Amelia could respond Dumbledore fired a spell at her. She dodged and found cover behind a table that was knocked over by the explosion Dumbledore had caused when he entered.

Soon a spell firefight began between the two. Amelia knew she wasn't anywhere near Dumbledore's lever, but hoped to keep him occupied til help arrived. Sweat was pouring down her face from all the magic she was pouring out trying to defend herself.

Dumbledore was doing most of the attacking. He was firing spell after spell at Amelia. He needed to take out Amelia, place the Dark Mark above the house then leave. The public would see this as another Death Eater attack and beg to have him back. Once that is done then he'd work on Harry. Harry would be lost and scared. He'd need guidance and Dumbledore would be there to lend it. Of course there'd be a price to pay, but that this was all for the greater good after all.

With both so busy fighting neither realized a third had entered. It wasn't til Dumbledore was struck in the back was a very powerful stinging hex on his back side, which made him jump had him turning around. Standing there was an enraged Harry Potter.

"So you've gone so far that you'll kill one of the few members of the light we have left" Harry growled.

"This is for the greater good Harry" Dumbledore said trying to defend himself.

"Shove your greater good Dumbledore. You were attacking a member of my family and I will not let that stand" Harry said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore knew he had to leave quickly. He couldn't battle Harry since he was already a bit drained fighting Amelia and knew he couldn't take on Harry at full strength. So he apparated away.

"Damn, I should've grabbed him when I had the chance" Harry muttered.

Amelia peeked out from her hiding spot.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hey Amelia, the aurors on guard have been sent to St. Mungo's. I don't thing they were seriously hurt, but they have a bit of a headache and maybe their memories scrambled thanks to the old man" Harry said.

"What was Dumbledore's plan?" Amelia asked.

"Not sure, but you're not safe here at the moment. Come on, lets go to Hogwarts. Susan is worried about you" Harry said.

"But I need to be here to talk to the arriving aurors. I need to chew their asses out for the _prompt_ arrival" Amelia said.

"Fine, but you have to explain to Susan why we are late" Harry said with a sigh.

Amelia nodded.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Susan wasn't very happy with her aunt and how long it took for Amelia and Harry to return. Even though Hermione and Daphne tried to placate the Hufflepuff. Amelia looked sheepish as she was dressed down by her own niece. Once that was over Harry offered Amelia to stay at a Potter property for the time being. The wards were stronger and they'd make sure only a few would know where Amelia was with her still able to do her job as Minister.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was frustrated. His plot was foiled by Harry. Now what was he going to do? He needed to find a new way to get Potter back. He paced back and forth trying to find a way to get back into the game. He knew that the paper tomorrow was going vilify him for attacking the Minister. So he needed to make a plan to escape with his life so he could plot another day.

/Scene Break/

Back in Harry's quarters there was a big argument on what to do about Dumbledore and his attack.

"We should fry the bastard" Susan said vehemently.

"I know Sue, but we must think about this strategically. Dumbledore still has a lot of sway over the wizarding public so it won't be easy taking him down" Daphne said calmly.

"That, and we still have Voldemort to deal with and if we get rid of Dumbledore then Voldemort might get more bold in his attacks. Remember Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort has feared" Padma interjected.

"We have to take them both down soon. And hopefully at the same time. That would eliminate two problems at once" Hermione said.

"Easier said then done Hermione. We need evidence against Dumbledore, and a lot of it" Penny said.

"Yes, though I think Gringotts could help with that" Fleur said.

Both Penny and Fleur had been invited to this brainstorming session since Harry wanted to include the two more since as Daphne put it, they'll be his future wives.

Harry balked at this at first, but soon realized that he'd probably won't have a choice in the matter and knew his wives were usually right. So he relented. He wasn't much to this kind of thinking. He was a take them head on kind of guy. Being cunning wasn't really his thing. So that's why he had Daphne by his side because his Lady Black was the most cunning and devious person he'd ever met. He also found that Fleur was no slouch either. She brought a different perspective on things and that only broaden the discussion. Harry was so out of tune with what was talking about that it took someone shaking his shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Harry asked blinking.

"Why did you only use a stinging hex on Dumbledore, Harry? You could've used something much stronger" Fleur asked.

"I just used the first spell that came to mind" Harry said.

"Harry, you could've used so many other kinds of spells, Merlin, you could've taken him out" Penny said.

"I know, but I'm not one to take someone out with their backs turned. It just isn't right" Harry said.

"You Gryffindors are so bloody noble" Daphne grumbled.

/Scene Break/

It took two days, but soon a very in-depth article appeared in the _Quibbler_. Luna was very happy to write about the attack on Amelia and had Amelia give an interview for it. Harry also told his part on it. The article left it open for people to make their own opinions, but the article made sure that everyone's opinions would be not be kind to Dumbledore. Questions of a power struggle, jealous of Amelia's popularity, and other seeds of doubt were planted.

When the _Prophet_ caught up Amelia just rehashed what she said in the _Quibbler_. The Lovegood owned paper's readership rose thanks to this article and that was just the beginning as Harry put his money where his mouth was and sold his rights to the _Quibbler_ for a year. That meant that no other person or company could uses his image or say that Harry endorses a certain product without getting fined heavily. Potter merchandise soon became illegal.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore wasn't happy. He was now the most hated wizard in all of Britain. He got Howlers daily and it was only the Hogwarts house elves that he never heard any of them. He knew he was in big trouble and he was struggling to find a way out. But it seemed that be was stuck. No one would listen to him no more. His attack on Amelia was too far. That then made him wonder why he did attack Amelia and why he thought it would bring Harry back.

He thought about this as he sucked on his lemon drop. He was now waiting for the aurors to come for him.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort looked at the article and smiled. He laughed cruelly. This was perfect. The wizarding world was destroying itself and he'd come in and claim it without any fight. He didn't worry much about Potter since the boy wasn't up to his level. He'd take care of him in due time. Maybe draw it out by killing the whores he had surrounded himself with.

/Scene Break/

Ginny smiled as her love potion was finally finished. Now all she had to do was find a way to slip to Harry. But how was going to be hard. She had a hard time getting Harry alone nowadays. She needed to find a way to get Harry alone and give him the potion. She thought about lacing chocolate or some other candy, but rejected that idea. She wanted Harry now, She couldn't wait.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry was busy reading a DADA book not paying attention to anything until a voice broke his peace.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to find Padma wearing a sheer nightgown. He already felt his blood rush to his lower region at the sight.

"W-w-what do you need Padma?" Harry stuttered out.

Padma couldn't help, but giggle at the sight of Harry still being nervous when he already had sex two times already. It showed that he was still the same Harry that she and all her sister wives loved.

"I know that we aren't married yet, but I don't want to wait. We're already betrothed and engaged. I think that's enough" Padma said.

Harry gulped. His hormones and his noble attitude was fight within him. But his hormones were winning. Padma looked dead sexy and he couldn't resist. Without a word he grabbed Padma up and rushed to his room.

"Merlin, he had such a hungry look in his eyes" Susan said.

"Yeah, Pad's going to have a wickedly fun night" Daphne chuckled.

"That's true, but Daphne, why'd you give up your night to Padma. I thought you wanted to be with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't really want to sound cocky or anything, but I wanted to be last since it will be Harry's best" Daphne said.

Hermione saw this as a challenge and was ready to charge into Harry's room to prove Daphne wrong. It was only Susan's hand on her arm that stopped her.

"Hermione, let Padma have her night, then you can take up Daphne's challenge," the Hufflepuff said diplomatically.

Hermione frowned.

/Scene Break/

**Lemon Scene**

In Harry's room Padma was thrown to the bed. She landed with soft whomp. Harry landed on top of her and began kissing her heatedly. Padma was soon lost in the passion and her nightgown was torn off and hands began to roam her naked body. She moaned as Harry fingers tweaked her nipples.

"Oh Harry" she sighed.

Harry had his mouth latched to Padma's soft and tender neck. Merlin, she smelled good. It must be some of that perfume she got when she was back in India Harry thought. It was so intoxicating.

One of Harry's hands soon trailed down tickling Padma's stomach, which caused her to giggle. But she soon started to moan softly as Harry's hand brushed her clit. He then found her pussy and shoved two fingers into the Ravenclaw.

Padma began squirm a bit since she never had two fingers inside her. Sure, she played with herself, but she only used one finger and Harry's were much larger than hers.

"Harry, faster Harry, so close. Please, faster" Padma panted.

Harry's fingers soon sped up and Padma saw a bright white light as her orgasm rocked her. She laid there motionless for several minutes and Harry began to worry until the Ravenclaw began to stir.

"Thank Merlin, Pad, you had me scared for a moment there" Harry said with relief.

"Sorry Harry, that was the best orgasm I've ever had" Padma said as she still felt the lingering effects of her peak.

Harry just nodded.

"Now it's my turn" Padma said.

Before Harry could ask he was spun around and soon he was lying on the bed with Padma's face right at his cock. She pumped it a few times in her hand then with a deep breath she took it into her mouth. She was a bit nervous since she had never done this before, not even with her ex. He tried to push her, but she knew she wasn't ready at the time. Now she was and she had listened to everything Hermione had told her. She was going to follow it to the letter and hope for the same results.

Harry groaned slightly as he felt Padma's tongue swirl around his cock head. She wasn't as dominate as Hermione. Padma was more docile. She was tentative in her actions and looked at Harry hoping she was doing a good job.

"It's alright Pad, you don't have to be great your first time" Harry said gently.

Padma seemed to relax at this and soon began to experiment. She swirled her tongue a bit, she'd bob her head up and down sucking, then without sucking, with tongue, without tongue. She wanted to see what she liked best doing and what Harry liked. She'd watch Harry's reactions to figure out the best way.

"Pad, I'm going to come" Harry warned.

Padma took to sucking and soon her mouth was flood with a taste she wasn't familiar with. She pulled up making sure not to spill a drop. Once fully up she swirled the liquid in her mouth. She figured that it wasn't too bad. She had heard from her gossiping sister that a boy's come tastes nasty and you should never swallow. Padma didn't find it all nasty, but figured it was because it was Harry's and she loved Harry. So she swallowed the load.

Harry watched this all and couldn't help, but think Padma look so sexy as she swirled his seed in her mouth. And that face she made when she thought. Merlin, it was so hot. He felt his cock stir.

"I see you're ready for more" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

They exchanged places so Harry was now on top of Padma.

"Please, be gentle" Padma asked.

"Of course my exotic beauty" Harry murmured.

He then slowly pushed in. When he felt her barrier he stopped. He pulled back a bit then he kissed Padma hard on the mouth as he slammed into her breaking her virginity. Padma felt tears leak out of her eyes as pain ripped through her. It hurt, but not as bad as she thought it would be. It was loud and hard, but only lasted a couple seconds. As the pain subsides she opened her eyes and saw the loving green eyes of Harry looking at her.

"I'm ready Harry. Please make love to me" she said softly.

Harry nodded and began to thrust his hips back and forth making his cock slide in and out of Padma at a slow and steady pace. Padma mind was all a flood with pleasure as Harry rocked his hips. She never felt a feeling like this and she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around Harry's back.

"Faster Harry, I want to feel you" Padma commanded.

Harry went faster, but not fast enough so that either wouldn't be able to enjoy themselves. Even though this was his third time he wanted it to make it memorable for Padma. Soon their lovemaking increased in tempo and Padma let out a loud moan as she reached her peak again. This time she didn't pass out, but she was so content and satisfied that nothing could wipe the smile off her face.

Harry kept going. He wanted to come and inside Padma. He kept going and soon he was reaching his peak. He was thrusting in and out at a fast pace with Padma moaning and withering underneath him.

"Going to come Pad," he grunted.

"In me, please Harry" Padma moaned.

With a final grunt and last thrust Harry embedded himself deep within Padma and let loose his seed. Padma felt it splash inside her and she like the feeling. She had cast the spell to make sure she was protected. She thought this would be a lot of fun to practice til they were ready to have their first child.

The two fell asleep holding onto one another.

**End of Lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

The next morning Padma came down the stairs bouncing with every step. The smile on her face could brighten any room.

"My, my, my, you look like someone hit you with a powerful cheering charm" Daphne commented.

"I feel so good, I now know what Hermione and Sue had felt," Padma said.

"Where's Harry?" Susan asked.

"He's in the shower," Padma said.

"I think I'm going to join him," Hermione said getting up.

Susan rolled her eyes, but made no move to stop the lady Potter.

"Did I miss something last night?" Padma asked.

Daphne said nothing, but had a smirk on her face. Padma turned to Susan for an explanation.

"Daphne threw the gauntlet last night. She issued a challenge stating that though she will be last with Harry, she'd be the best," Susan said.

Padma's eyes widen.

"Hermione took up this challenge and would've interrupted you in it weren't for me. But now since you're time is up Hermione's decided it was time to prove she was better" Susan said.

Padma shook her head. She knew how competitive Hermione was and was sure Daphne was doing this on purpose for some reason. For what reason she wasn't sure, but Daphne had one she was sure.

/Scene Break/

**Lemon Scene**

Harry was enjoying a nice hot shower. He had a great night with Padma and this hot shower was what the doctor ordered. He didn't hear the padding of feet nor the drop of a towel. It was when he felt someone very close to him when he turned.

"Hermione!? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

Hermione smiled.

"I wanted to wash your wand for you" she said seductively.

Harry's cock rose upon hearing this and the sight of a naked and wet Hermione in front of him.

"Someone's happy to see me" Hermione said then got on her knees and suck down Harry's cock.

Harry groaned as Hermione went to work on him. Like stated before Hermione's blowjob was different from Padma's, but he found that he liked them both. He grabbed Hermione's bobbing head.

"Merlin Mione" he groaned.

Hermione had a smirk on her lips as she sucked Harry off. Soon Harry came and Hermione swallowed Harry's seed.

"That was amazing Mione" Harry said panting.

"Not done yet Harry" Hermione said.

Harry wasn't sure why he was feeling scared upon hearing this, but he did.

Hermione worked Harry's cock back to hardness then she leapt on Harry wrapping her legs around Harry's waist.

"Fuck me Harry, I need your cock inside me now" Hermione growled.

Harry couldn't stand it. His sexy wife was pressing up against him wanting to be fucked. How could he deny her? He pushed her against the wall and with a bit of stumbling he thrusted into Hermione. She moaned as she was filled and stretched. Oh, how she loved this cock.

Harry began pumping in and out of Hermione loving how Hermione's cunt held him. She was still tight even after their first coupling. The sound of water, slapping of skin and moans filled the shower.

"Yes Harry, fuck me, fuck me with all your might" Hermione begged.

Harry obliged and soon went faster. He had to reposition his stance so he could stay up right on a wet floor. He bent his knees to help keep his balance.

Hermione rolled her head back as pleasure surge through her. It felt better than her first time. She didn't know why this was, but her mind was too preoccupied to really give it any thought. Soon she reached her orgasm and screamed. She slumped over slightly though still conscious. Harry stopped to give Hermione time to recover.

"Keep going Harry, keep going" Hermione ordered.

Harry gave Hermione a look then shrugged. He picked the pace back up and Hermione was moaning since she her cunt was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. It didn't take long for her to come again. This went on til Hermione came five times then that is when Harry shot his load into Hermione. They slumped onto the floor both tired, but satisfied.

"What brought this on?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would be a great way to start the day," Hermione said not wanting to admit the challenge Daphne had thrown out.

"A brilliant way to start a day" Harry said then kissed Hermione.

**End of Lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

After another shower the two came down with three smirking girls waiting for them. Thankfully it was the weekend and they had no classes.

"So, had a refreshing shower then?" Susan asked.

"Yes, it was very refreshing. In fact, invigorating even" Hermione said.

Padma giggled and Daphne smirked.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on here, but he knew something was up. All of his wives and Padma were smart and devious in their own way. He just didn't know if he wanted to know.

"We have some food for you two. You must be starving" Padma said.

Harry and Hermione made it over and dished up.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked.

/Scene Break/

Ron sat stewing on his bed. No one in Gryffindor wanted him there since he disgraced the entire house. So McGonagall put Ron in a room that was usually reserved for guests.

"Stupid Potter, I'll get my revenge," the redhead muttered.

He began plotting a way to get Potter back and claim what was supposed to be his.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile in a flat far from Hogwarts Penny and Fleur sat plotting.

"So you think he'll go for it?" Penny asked.

"Maybe, Daphne did say that Harry was sometimes too bloody noble for his own good and we'll have to make our moves in a very subtle way" Fleur said.

"What about Susan, Hermione, and Padma? I'd hate for them to be angry with us for trying to get a piece of their man" Penny asked.

"Don't worry, we have their approval. They want to repopulate the world with little Potters and they think we can help with that" Fleur said.

"Okay, but would we be in this?" Penny asked.

"We'd be mistresses for the Potter and Black house. We can decided which house either wants later. But this is a legal thing according to Daphne, but only the Ancient and Noble houses have this not others" Fleur said.

"Okay" Penny said.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ginny was frustrated. She was having a hard time trying to find a good way in feeding Harry the love potion she had. She knew she was running out of time and that didn't help her with her growing anger. She saw how the beaver bitch and that slut of a Ravenclaw were walking around and knew what had happened. They had sex with her Harry. She was going to make them pay for that. She didn't forget the Bones girl either she knew that she had relations with her Harry too, it didn't matter who her aunt was. Bones was going to pay.

/Scene Break/

As for Harry's wives they now had a plan to deal with Dumbledore. They were going to destroy him publicly. But to do that they would make sure he wasn't around to defend himself. So Amelia was going to try and arrest Dumbledore. Harry's wives knew Dumbledore was too slippery to just let himself be taken so when he made his escape, which they knew he would they'd sent out several articles in the _Quibbler_ airing out all of Dumbledore's dirty laundry.

/Scene Break/

Amelia had a chosen a few of her trusted aurors that would be led by Kingsley Shacklebolt. They headed to the headmaster's office to arrest Dumbledore. They were let in.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked behind his desk.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest" Kingsley said.

"I see, well, I am sad to say that I must protest" Dumbledore said calmly.

Kingsley nodded his head and two of the aurors moved to grab Dumbledore. The old wizard drew his wand and with quickness that none of the aurors thought Dumbledore had he blinded them and when they were able to see again Dumbledore was gone.

"Search the castle, we must find him" Kingsley ordered.

The aurors rushed down the stairs hoping to catch the old wizard before he had any headway.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore made his way under an invisibility charm and was out of the Hogwarts wards before the aurors even searched the grounds. With one tearful look at the grand castle he once commanded he left vowing to return.

/Scene Break/

_**Dumbledore's Dirty Deeds**_

That was headline in the _Quibbler_. The entire paper, which was a special edition, was all about Dumbledore's supposed greater good. Daphne and Hermione had dug deep in researching this and found that Dumbledore was actually good friends with Grindelwald and possible lovers. Thanks to an anonymous source that the two girls trusted they delved into Dumbledore's past that not many even knew before.

The next piece was how Dumbledore pretty much was responsible in making Tom Riddle aka Voldemort who he is today. They used Riddle's history that they looked up and used it to paint a picture of a wizard that was drawn to the dark, but had a chance to be turned light if only Dumbledore had paid more attention.

This followed with Dumbledore's treatment of Harry. This piece seemed to be the one that was paid the most attention since Harry's wives and Padma wanted the public to know what Dumbledore had done to their Harry. Harry did put his foot down in describing his treatment he had with the Dursleys. The girls wanted lynch mobs at the Dursley residence and Harry wasn't for that. He told the girls if the wizarding public got to the Dursleys then how they'd get their vengeance. This stopped the girls, but Harry knew he'd have another problem to deal with later. He would have to calm his girls down with their elaborate plans on torturing the Dursleys.

The next article was how Dumbledore had destroyed so many careers of aurors, potion masters, healers, and any other careers that needed potions. Though Snape was the cause of all of this. It was Dumbledore that backed Snape. Even though the public knew this all it just brought their anger that had cooled down back to full blaze. This would make the public want to blame Dumbledore as much as Snape for the state they are in with a small auror force and too few qualified healers.

Next was Dumbledore using an illegal and dark spell against Neville Longbottom, the last of the Longbottom line. The article detailed what the spell did and why Dumbledore used it. It painted Neville as a victim and Dumbledore a cruel and ruthless wizard willing to do anything to get his way. Luna wrote this piece herself and you could actually feel her venom seeping from the page.

The whole brought the image of Dumbledore, who had been the leader of light for many years to an end in a fiery demise. There was no way the wizarding public was going to trusted the bearded old man anymore.

The articles revealed the charges Amelia had on the old man and they charged him. Dumbledore was now the most wanted man in Britain.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort read the article and laughed loudly. Potter has effectively killed Dumbledore. He didn't like however the part about his background. It seemed that they left nothing out telling everyone he was a half-blood with delusions of a pureblood. The dark lord had already cursed a couple of his followers that questioned him. He was going to have to do something to put fear back into the wizarding public, it will have to be something big.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy had just gotten another letter from his aunt. This one changed what his original mission was. His original mission was to kill one of Potter's whores, but this has changed to find a way into the castle. They'd unleash hell upon them at an unsuspecting time. Malfoy was gleeful about this. He'd still get to kill one of Potter's whores, but he'll have back up. Nott was no longer any use after Potter did something to him.

So it was up to Malfoy to show off what a Slytherin was all about and he wasn't about to fail. He just hoped that after this he'd get his mark.

/Scene Break/

Remus, Tonks, and a few Order members that had sided with Harry congregated in Grimmauld Place. Harry had given it to Remus so he'd have a place to live and also 'subtlety' mention to get his act together and get with Tonks. That and the fact that Sirius left Remus enough money to be taken care of for a while. He gave the same amount to Tonks and placed Remus in her loving care.

"Okay, so Harry has driven Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, what's going to happen next?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but I'll warn Harry about a possible attack by V-V-Voldemort now that Dumbledore is gone" McGonagall said.

"That would be a prime target. I mean, they ripped him a new one with that whole paper. Though I wonder how many of his followers are left?" Hestia Jones asked.

"Doesn't matter, one is one too many" Moody grunted.

Everyone agreed on this.

"Tonks, why don't you have a talk with Amelia and see if you can lend some assistance in castle security" Remus suggested.

Tonks grinned. She loved seeing this commanding side of Remus. She was so going to reward her wolf when they were alone.

Remus had become the leader of this group with McGonagall as their inside in Hogwarts and Tonks and Kingsley their in with the Ministry. Moody worked his contacts and the other former members of the Order worked with what skills they have.

The Fidelius was removed after Harry taken Grimmauld Place away from Dumbledore and the Order. Only to be placed back on by professor Flitwick at Remus' urging after he got the place from Harry. Remus knew that this place would be the only safe meeting place for them. Bill and Charlie were also parted of this group in siding with Harry along with the twins. They still got news from their father about the situation back home and was sad that their mother still back Dumbledore even after all this.

/Scene Break/

Theo Nott was over his shock and was now planning his revenge. He knew that Greengrass was the one who did this to his family and he was going to make her pay. Oh, he was going to make her pay. His plan was simple. He'd somehow get Greengrass alone then rape her. He'd do it over and over til she was his slave and then he'd show Potter who was the better wizard.

Meanwhile Ron was also plotting. His plot was the same as Nott's, but it was Hermione he was after. She was a mudblood anyway and he could take a mudblood.

/Scene Break/

Harry was enjoying his time with his wives and Padma. They seemed to come to a point in their relationship where they were all comfortable with one another. Hogwarts seemed to be doing good with McGonagall as headmistress. She was fair and just with her full attention to the school unlike Dumbledore.

Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Padma were hard at work finding ways to destroy the Horcruxes. They were also researching items that belong to the founders for possible soul containers.

"That book was useless" Susan said as she closed another book and plopped it on the ground.

Hermione shot a slight glare at Susan for treating a book so carelessly.

"We have plenty of books to go through so pick another one. Here, try this one about Ravenclaw" Padma said as she handed the book over to Susan.

Susan sighed and opened the offered book and began to read.

"Stupid Ministry and burning all of the good books" Daphne muttered.

The Ministry was the reason why it was so hard to get any good books on soul magic since it was considered a dark art it was banned and all the books were burned. Sure there were a few books around, but those belong to personal family libraries, which they couldn't get to.

"The Blacks should have something on it. I mean, they were a dark family" Padma said.

"Yeah, but many of those were cursed and had to be pitched since it take ages to break those curses" Daphne said.

"That's it!" Hermione shouted.

This caused the three other girls to jump.

"What, what is it?" Susan asked as she clutched her chest.

"A curse breaker, they'd know how to get rid of a piece of soul from an item" Hermione said smiling.

"Great, and do you happen to have a curse breaker in your pocket?" Daphne asked in a snarky tone.

"As a matter of fact I do" Hermione said a bit smug.

"Don't leave us hanging Hermione, who is it?" Padma asked.

"Bill Weasley, he's a curse breaker for Gringotts. I'm sure he'd help us" Hermione said.

"Great idea Hermione, but you forgot that's he's a Weasley and might not help us because what Harry's done to his family" Daphne pointed out.

Hermione deflated a bit.

"Oh, I forgot about that" she said.

"I'll write to him and see if he's interested" Harry said.

Four screams were emitted as their wands pointed at Harry, who was standing behind Daphne.

"Harry James Potter, you better have a good explanation for scaring the life out of us" Susan said glaring at her husband.

"Sorry, but you were all so preoccupied with your talk that I had to do this to get your attention" Harry said.

"Warn us next time" Padma said as she felt her heart rate go back to normal.

Harry just nodded.

"You're going to write to Bill?" Hermione asked now remembering what Harry had said.

"Yeah, I think is a decent guy and will understand what I had to do and will help us in our project" Harry said.

"Okay, but Harry you got to be careful how you write your letter we don't want the enemy to know what we're doing" Daphne said.

"Of course Daph" Harry said then kissed Daphne.

Hermione growled low. She wasn't going to let Daphne win no matter what.

/Scene Break/

Bill was relaxing in his flat when a snow owl flew in. Bill blinked for a second then recognized the owl.

"Hey Hedwig, what do have there?" he asked.

Hedwig stuck her leg out and Bill took the letter. He read it and thought it was very considerate of Harry to explain himself even though he had already heard what had happened from his father and agreed with Harry and his dad one hundred percent.

"Are you waiting for a reply?" Bill asked.

Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head.

"Okay, let me get you some water and I'll write my letter" Bill said.

Hedwig hooted again.

Bill shook his head. Only Harry Potter would have such an intelligent owl that could understand you. He's never seen an owl like Hedwig before. He came back with a bowl of water and some treats for Hedwig to munch on to regain her strength as he writes his letter.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore found himself in an old cottage that he had under a false name. He had it just in case he ever needed to flee. He just never thought he would have to use it. He was in a right mood though. He had finished reading the paper vilifying him to the nth degree. He swore vengeance on those who wrote this. But first he had to come up with an ingenious plan that would make him the leader of light once again in the wizarding public eye. This plan would have to take all of his cunning and smarts. He began to write.

/Scene Break/

"Daphne, when are you and Harry going to do it. I mean, we've all had our night with Harry except for you. So when are you?" Susan asked.

"I'll get to it. I'm just perfecting my plan" Daphne said.

"What are you planning anyway?" Hermione asked.

Daphne gave Hermione a look that said 'I'm not going to tell you no matter how many different kind of demanding looks you give me'. Hermione growled at this. Her competitiveness streak was showing. She had to be the best and she didn't like that Daphne might be planning on something to top her.

Susan and Padma rolled their eyes. Neither were this competitive. But it was fun to watch.

/Scene Break/

"Come in" Amelia said.

"Boss, I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Tonks asked.

"Of course, what is it auror Tonks?" Amelia asked as she gestured her auror to an open chair.

"I was wondering if it would be prudent to have some kind of security watch at Hogwarts just in case Dumbledore comes back" Tonks said.

Amelia sat back and got a good look at the pink haired woman sitting in front of her. She had liked the girl since she came out of the academy. There were so few female aurors out there and the more there came out the more she was happy.

"I good suggestion auror. Do you have an suggestions on who I should place?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I was going volunteer myself since I could blend in well with my skill" Tonks said.

Amelia nodded. She liked the idea, but there was a niggling in the back of her mind telling her that there was something more going on then on the surface. And she was one who liked to get to the bottom of things quickly and efficiently.

"There isn't any other reason is there?" she asked giving Tonks a hard look.

Tonks gulped. She had steeled her herself against this, but nothing could prepare her for her boss' hard look she gave her aurors when she knew they were hiding something. Tonks was sweating heavily.

"There is" the pink haired auror said softly.

"And that is" Amelia prompted.

Tonks let loose what has been going on with Dumbledore's Order and that is has been splintered and the splinter group she was a part of was for Harry. She told Amelia how this was all planned in hopes of having more of a Harry Order presence in the school would help solidify their position. She was out of breath after taking and waited her fate. She knew Amelia was tough, but fair and hoped that she'd get off light.

Amelia was proud that her auror could trust her with this information. She knew of Dumbledore's Order. Her own family was a part of it and died in it. She didn't like groups like this who played their own game, but saw the pros in this group. They could get info that the Ministry couldn't.

"Auror Tonks, I'm assigning you as Lord Potter's bodyguard until further notice. You also be my liaison between me and this Order" Amelia said, "I want detailed reports on any and all activity and if and when they start doing missions so we don't attack one another on the field of battle."

Tonks nodded. She was relieved that she was spared from any punishment.

/Scene Break/

Remus sat back thinking about what Tonks had told him about her meeting with Amelia. He knew that this would happen. He was the smart one of the marauders after all. He anticipated any and all fall out. He was okay with this since Amelia was a fair person and you could trust her completely. She had no qualms about much of anything thing that certain purebloods had. Yes, this is the start of a great partnership.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: letting you know in advance that there will be a whole lot of action going on in this so please read slowly so you can keep track of it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Luna sighed as watched her former friend seething. Luna wondered what had happened to the Ginny Weasley she knew. But whatever the change in the redhead she was now the enemy. Luna was loyal to Harry. Ginny may have been Luna's first friend, but Harry was one of her best friends, a big brother to her. He stood up for her when no one else would. Luna knew she'd give her life to protect Harry. That was something she couldn't say about Ginny.

"What's the matter love?" Neville asked.

Luna blinked. She had been lost in her thoughts again.

"Just determining the fate of young Ginerva" she said.

Neville looked at his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what Luna was talking about, but knew that it meant something.

"Don't worry about that dear. Harry will figure out something and she'll get what's coming to her" Neville said finally.

"I guess, but she's going to pay for it with her life" Luna said sadly.

Neville wasn't sure what his girlfriend meant, but he knew not to question her about it. Luna knew things that wouldn't make sense to others.

/Scene Break/

Tonks was at Hogwarts a week and she had just gotten herself reoriented with the school. It had been a long time since she walked through these halls. She was introduced as security from the Ministry just in case Dumbledore tries to return. She would have the same powers as a teacher where she can reward and take points from students, but for detentions she would report to the student's head of house and let them take care of it.

/Scene Break/

Ron was ready. He just needed to find an opening for him to enact. He found it one afternoon with Hermione being alone in the library. This was an unusual sight recently since Hermione had always been with one of her sister wives, but not today.

Hermione didn't even see it coming. She was stunned from behind and then dragged back into the back of the library where he knew they'd have privacy to do what he was going to do. He bound her tight then woke her up.

Hermione was groggy, but that didn't last. She found herself bound to a table that was set at an angle. In front of her was a smug looking Ron.

"Ronald what are you doing, let me go" she ordered.

"Shut up! I'm doing what I should have done some time ago" Ron barked.

Hermione didn't need to think hard to know what Ron was talking about. She began to struggle, but found that she couldn't get out.

"No use struggling Granger. I made sure you couldn't get loose and if you're looking for your wand then here it is" Ron said as he pulled out Hermione's wand from his pocket.

"Let me go Ronald" Hermione said firmly.

"Not til I get what I want" Ron said fiercely.

Hermione felt the prickling of fear arise. She did her best not to show it because that was what he would want. She kept trying to break the bonds, but with no luck so far.

Ron strutted over all arrogant like. He had Hermione just where he wanted her and no one was going to get in his way. He pulled out his wand and waved it. Hermione's blouse opened revealing her green lace bra. His eyes leered at the sight. He never seen breasts this close nor this exposed before. He moved a hand and brutally grasped one of Hermione's breasts. Hermione winced in pain due Ron's forcefulness. Hermione gasped in pain as Ron kept savagely mauling her chest. She did her best to struggle out of Ron's grip, but couldn't. Tears were leaking from her eyes as Ron's other hand went under her skirt and was grabbing her mound.

Hermione pleaded for Ron to stop, but Ron ignored her just savoring his sweet victory.

What Ron didn't do was keep in mind his surroundings. He thought he was safe. He was wrong. Without him not even knowing Harry raced in and fired off a curse that had Ron go flying into the nearest wall. A sickening crunch was heard then the lanky redhead crumpled to the ground.

How Harry kept from firing a more lethal curse was something of a wonder, but a part of it may be because Tonks was right next to him and had a hand on his shoulder. Like she was restraining him.

Harry rushed to Hermione and freed her. He helped and covered her exposed chest up. Hermione was in tears as she realized how close she was to being raped.

Tonks walked over to the pile that was Ron Weasley.

"Lord Potter-Black, what should I do with him?" she asked in her auror voice.

"Take care of him Tonks before I do" Harry said firmly.

Tonks nodded then levitated the redhead.

/Scene Break/

Harry brought Hermione back to their quarters where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"How is she?" Padma asked.

"She's fine, I guess. Just in shock" Harry said.

He carried Hermione up to her room. The girls followed Harry and they stayed with her along with Harry.

Hermione cried on and off the rest of the day and the whole night. This had shaken her badly. She knew she wasn't safe in Hogwarts. She knew that since her first year and the troll, but this was the first time she had been scared since then. Every time after that she knew Harry would be there to save her. But this time was different. This was a person she thought was a friend and was going to do horrible things to her against her will. This broke her emotionally and she'd need a lot of time to heal.

/Scene Break/

News of Ron's attack and attempt in raping Hermione spread throughout the school.

Nott heard this and made rethink his plan a bit. He needed a new approach. A more Slytherin approach.

Malfoy heard this and knew the same thing as Nott. He needed to make a better plan.

/Scene Break/

Arthur Weasley heard the news and shook his head. He still hurt since this was his son even if he had disowned the boy. The only thing he was relieved about was that he had disowned Ron before this happened. This would've destroyed the Weasley name.

/Scene Break/

What happened to Ron was that after he was healed from the multiple broken bones he was tried and was going to be sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes. But Harry didn't want that. He wanted justice now. So in order to please not only the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and Lord Potter-Black the Wizengamot decided to bind Ron's magic and to erase his memory of any and all magic. They'd plop him somewhere in the muggle world and he'd to survive on his own.

Harry wasn't totally satisfied with this, but decided that he couldn't do more even if he wanted to.

/Scene Break/

After this attack Harry became more vigilant and stuck close to his wives and Padma. He didn't let them go anywhere without him knowing where they'd be or would be there with them himself. This started to annoy Daphne, Susan, and Padma though Hermione appreciated all Harry was doing for her. She even welcomed it since she was still trying to cope.

"For Merlin sake Harry. We're going to be fine. I don't think anyone will try to attack us with what you did to Ron" Daphne said with irritation.

"I'm not taking any chances" Harry said stubbornly.

Susan sighed with frustration. She had not a moment's peace since the attack. She missed going to the Hufflepuff tower to chat with her friend Hannah anytime she wanted. Now she had to have a bodyguard of some kind just to go to the bathroom. It was downright annoying.

Padma was with Daphne and Susan. This was fed up with Harry and his overprotective ways. It was fine in the beginning since they could see it. But now it hindered their daily lives.

Hermione stuck close to Harry every chance she had. She needed Harry to help rebuild her defenses. They were totally shattered and it seemed only being with Harry helped her rebuild those walls. She knew rationally that this was silly, but she liked the feeling of Harry holding her and protecting her. This was just a phase she needed to go through.

/Scene Break/

It took several weeks til Nott had decided to act. He watched Daphne all the time. Harry was not leaving her alone at all and if Harry wasn't there then it was Susan or Padma. This wouldn't do since he needed her alone for his plan to work. But he began to see it getting more and more lax and knew he was getting closer and closer to act.

It happened one day. Nott snuck up behind Astoria, Daphne's little sister. He pulled out his wand.

"_Imperio_" he muttered.

Astoria, who was relaxed stiffened. She fought for a bit, but she wasn't strong enough. Nott had her. He then began instructing her to get her sister and to bring her to a room he had picked out. Astoria did she was told and got Daphne. She found Daphne and Daphne didn't see anything wrong with her sister and followed her. Once in the room Daphne was stunned followed by Astoria.

Daphne awoke in the same position Hermione was in some weeks ago. She tried to struggle like Hermione did, but no avail.

"Story?" she called out to her sister.

There Astoria laid unconscious still.

"She'll be fine, for now" Nott said stepping out of the shadows.

"Nott, what's going on here?" Daphne asked in a cold, demanding voice.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Greengrass" Nott said with a smirk.

Daphne knew what Nott had in store. She increased her struggling, but still got nowhere.

Nott sauntered forward and with his wand removed Daphne's clothes.

"Mmmm, this is going to be better than I expected" he said leering at Daphne's perfect body.

Daphne couldn't cover herself up and in her mind she was screaming for help. She prayed Harry would get here before Nott got any closer. Another part of her was worried about her sister. She just knew that Nott would do Astoria when he was through with her.

Nott got in front of Daphne and grabbed Daphne's breast. He kneaded it roughly and Daphne gasped in pain.

"Soon you'll be begging me" he said smugly.

"Not in your fucking live Nott" Daphne hissed.

Nott glared at her. He then slapped Daphne hard across the face.

Daphne tasted a bit of blood as she cut the inside of her cheek.

"I know it was you who ruined my family. You may have used the Potter and Black's power, but it was you who did it. It stank with your scent" Nott said.

"Wow Nott, I never thought you'd figure it out. I guess you do have some brains" Daphne said sarcastically.

Nott smacked Daphne across the face again this time the other side.

"Shut up bitch" he barked.

"That the best you can do?" Daphne asked trying to hide her pain.

Nott raised his hand again, but it never landed. His face, which was screwed up with anger soon changed to shock then extreme pain. He then fell forward and Daphne saw a big bloody spot that covered all of Nott's back. She raised her head to find a super angry Harry with a smoking wand.

"Harry!" she shouted.

Harry made it over and unbound her. He then took off his cloak and gave it to her to cover up. Daphne wrapped the cloak around her naked body while doing her best to avoid the blood coming from Nott.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Daphne nodded numbly.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" Harry said.

"Astoria, how is Astoria?" Daphne asked snapping out of her haze she was in.

Harry checked her and found she was still breathing.

"She's fine, I'll have Tonks get her to Pomfrey" he said.

Daphne nodded.

Harry carried Daphne since she couldn't walk. He found Tonks and told her the gist of what was going on then took Daphne back to his quarters.

/Scene Break/

**Lemon scene**

In Daphne's room Harry laid her down, but Daphne wouldn't let go off Harry.

"Please stay" she pleaded.

Harry nodded and got into bed with Daphne. He held her close as she did the same. They stayed like that for several hours til Daphne broke the silence.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yes Daphne" Harry said.

"I want you to make love to me" Daphne said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hesitantly.

He knew that Daphne had just had a very frightening encounter and didn't want to do something that Daphne might regret in the morning because she was feeling broken inside.

"I am Harry, please love me" Daphne said pleadingly.

Harry gulped. He wasn't sure this was right since this would be taking advantage of Daphne in her fragile state. Daphne though didn't see it as that. She saw it as a way of healing. Sure, this wasn't how she wanted to give up her virginity, but this would do.

Harry's hesitancy made Daphne take things in her own hands. She pulled off her nightshirt she had put on before getting into bed. She then took off Harry's shirt then began taking off Harry's pants. It took that long for Harry's mind to snap back into focus.

"Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I need this, please" Daphne said in a begging tone.

Harry could see Daphne was serious and relented. He began helping Daphne in her endeavor and soon they were both naked. Harry wasn't going to rush this at all. He used all of his knowledge that he had at his disposal. His hands worked Daphne's breasts causing the Lady Black to crane her head back and moan.

Harry moved in and began kissing and sucking Daphne's exposed neck causing her to let out a guttural moan.

"Harry" she gasped.

One of Harry's hands moved from her breasts to her center and slipped two fingers in.

Daphne moan/gasped at the intrusion then began bucking her hips to Harry's thrusting fingers.

"Oh god, Harry" Daphne moaned.

She gripped Harry's biceps as an orgasm rocked her. It was nothing she had ever felt before. She was left panting and sweating from the exertion.

Harry though didn't stop. He then kissed Daphne deeply and she kissed Harry back.

"That was amazing Harry" she said.

"Just getting started love" Harry said.

Daphne could see even in the darkness of the room the lust in Harry's eyes. It only got her wetter than before.

Harry moved his head and began feasting on her breasts. Daphne gasped and grabbed the back of Harry's head to hold him there. Harry's tongue bathed her rock hard nipples as well as the entirety of her breasts. He tasted her salt and the unique taste that just screamed Daphne.

Daphne moved her hand and began to caress Harry's hard cock. She liked the size and according to her sister wives and Padma he filled them up to the brim when he was inside them. Daphne couldn't wait to have this inside her.

"Now Harry, put it in me now" the Lady Black begged.

Harry shifted a bit then pushed his rod into Daphne's soaked, hot center. It was tight and Harry had to work it a bit to get it in. When he got to Daphne's barrier he paused then pulled back a bit causing Daphne to moan. Harry decided to do something new. He kept going with his treatment to Daphne's breasts as he thrusted deep inside her breaking her hymen.

Daphne felt it all, but felt no pain. She was bracing for some kind of pain that came with her virginity being ripped away, but felt nothing. She knew it was supposed to hurt since she had read about it and what she heard from her sister wives and Padma. But there was no pain whatsoever. Just the feeling of being filled. Her walls stretched to the max and she loved the feeling.

Harry didn't know of Daphne's no pain thing since it never happened before with the other girls.

"You can move Harry" Daphne said.

Harry did. He started off slow. He wanted this to last and put every bit of feeling he had in it.

Daphne moaned as she felt the throbbing phallus leave her and entering at an arduous fashion. It was an agonizing torture, but an agonizing torture she loved. Harry slid in and out of her marvelously.

"Oh god Harry" she groaned into his neck.

Harry had moved his head from Daphne's breasts and was peppering her face with kisses murmuring 'I love you' over and over.

This slow lovemaking was amazing for both of them and they relished it.

Daphne's orgasm slowly build up and she could feel it and it felt like the anticipation for Christmas. When it happened she saw stars. It was so good and so big.

Harry had come just a little after Daphne's grand peak. He sighed and kissed his wife one more time before falling asleep.

/Scene Break/

That morning Daphne awoke feeling like she had the strongest pepper-up potion in the world. She looked and smiled at her sleeping husband. She had to thank him for giving her such pleasure. She then remembered what she talked about with the other girls. She moved out of Harry's hold on her then got under the covers. She found Harry's cock semi-erect.

With a deep breath she took the organ in her hand and pumped it a few times before taking it in her mouth. She remembered what the other girls had told her what Harry liked and began doing it, though with her own twist on it.

Harry groaned as he felt an interesting and familiar feeling on his groin. He awoke and saw a bulge in the blankets. He pulled off the covers.

"Damn Daph, you know how to wake a guy" Harry groaned.

Daphne pulled up and smiled.

"Just my way of thanking you for last night" she said.

"Don't let me stop you" Harry said smiling back.

Daphne grinned, flicked her hair back and began again.

Harry gripped the sheet and soon came.

Daphne swallowed all of Harry's load and when she pulled out she smacked her lips.

"Tasty" she said.

Harry was panting.

"That was damn amazing Daph" he said.

"Thank you Harry" Daphne said as she crawled back up to Harry's side.

She then found her wand to did a mouth cleaning charm on herself and Harry. After that she kissed Harry, who returned the kiss.

"Harry, I have something I want you to try" Daphne said.

"Anything Daph" Harry said.

"I want you to go down on me, but use Parseltongue" Daphne said.

"Daph, as much as I want to. I just can't use Parseltongue like that" Harry said.

"Of course you can Harry. All you need to do is concentrate. Picture yourself talking to a snake while you eat me" Daphne said.

"Okay" Harry said not sure if this would work.

Harry got down and closed his eyes to picture a snake. Once he got that established he opened his eyes keeping the snake in mind. He moved forward and slipped his tongue into Daphne's core. He then began speaking Parseltongue.

Daphne gasped at the first words. She had thought of this during her planning of bedding Harry, but never thought it would feel this good. Heck, she wasn't totally sure it would work.

Harry now knowing he could speak Parseltongue without a real snake present began to experiment a bit. He used quotes he knew and that caused a great effect on Daphne. She moaned loudly as she withered on the bed. But what really got Daphne going was a word he had heard when he was a kid in the cupboard. He was listening to a movie Dudley was watching. The word stuck with him even now. That word was Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. This word really got Daphne moaning and moaning loudly. Hell, she had come every time he used that word.

"OH HARRY, OH GOD HARRY!" Daphne screamed.

**End lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

When the two finally came down they found Susan, Padma, and Hermione waiting for them.

"I see you two got a good night's sleep" Susan said with a smirk.

"Yes, they both look well rested" Padma said with a nod.

"We got breakfast for you two since you _slept_ through it" Hermione said.

Harry and Daphne devoured the food. After that all the girls began comparing notes. Harry left them to it and went to find Tonks to see what had happened with Nott and Astoria.

"So how was it?" Susan asked eagerly.

"Bloody fantastic" Daphne said with a huge grin.

"We can tell, you look like you won the office of Minister of Magic" Padma said.

Daphne went and described the night and the three girls were wet just hearing it. Though when Daphne told them she felt no pain when her hymen was broken she got anger in response.

"You lucky bitch" Padma said.

"Yeah, I am" Daphne said smirking.

She continued on and when she ended the three others were in need of a new set of panties.

"Merlin, I need a piece of that" Susan said eyes slightly glazed.

"Yes, by the way, what was that screaming we heard this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I just found a new way for Harry to use his Parseltongue ability" Daphne said casually.

"Tell us" Hermione said impatiently.

Daphne smiled. She was more than willing to share Harry's new talent with her sisters. They would all benefit from it.

/Scene Break/

Harry found out that Astoria was fine and was recovering in the hospital wing. As for Nott.

"Merlin Harry, do you know all the paperwork that has to be done for what you did?" Tonks asked a bit irate with the young man.

Tonks as well as McGonagall were in McGonagall's office with Harry.

"Sorry Tonks, headmistress, but I did what was within in my rights to do" Harry said.

The two women sighed heavily.

"I know you did Harry, but killing a student is not something that can be taken lightly" McGonagall said.

In settings like this it was agreed that McGonagall would call Harry by his first name.

"They can't do much to me. I defend my wife from Nott, who was going to rape her. So I was in the right according to their pureblood laws" Harry said.

"Nott Sr. will not take this lying down" McGonagall said.

"He won't be able do much. He's pretty much powerless thanks to Daphne" Harry said confidently.

Both women knew that this was pointless. So they switched tactics.

"How do you feel Harry?" Tonks asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, you killed someone. No matter the situation" McGonagall said seriously.

Harry sat back and thought. He hadn't really given it any thought since his main concern was Daphne and last night, well, last night was something amazing. But now he was thinking about it and it made him sick.

"I did, didn't I" he said with a bowed head.

Both Tonks and McGonagall could tell it was now hitting Harry. They didn't want him wallowing, but they had to get him to see he did kill someone. They needed him to know what he has done and see his reaction. They knew Harry would never go dark, but they still worried about Harry and him not caring about who he killed. They didn't want him to be a cold killer.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Harry asked as he put his head in hands.

Tonks moved to Harry and crouched down. She laid a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"You did what was needed to be done. Like you said you were within in your right to kill him" the auror said softly.

"But I killed someone! I killed someone. How can I be good if I did such a horrible thing?" Harry asked.

The door burst opened and in came his wives and Padma. They gathered around Harry as Tonks moved away and stood by McGonagall.

"You are not a horrible person Harry Potter" Hermione said firmly.

Harry looked up to see his girls around him. He looked away.

"But I-" he said.

"But nothing Harry. You saved me and that's all that matters" Daphne said.

"Daphne's right Harry. You saved her and that's all that matters. If you have to kill someone to protect someone else then it is justified" Padma said.

"We don't think any less of you Harry and one else who knows you will do the same when they learn of this. The ones who do think less then screw them they aren't worth your time" Susan said.

Harry flicked his eyes up to each of his girls and found that they weren't going to let him stay depressed. He sighed.

"You're not going to let me wallow are you?" he asked.

"Nope" the four girls said in unison.

/Scene Break/

News of Nott's death rocked the school. They now knew to never mess with Harry's girls at all.

As for the rest of the world. Nott Sr. was stewing. He knew he should've told his son not to do something stupid. He already had some plans, but this ruined them. He needed to do something, but he had to wait for things to settle a bit. He couldn't do a thing main since he had no money to help greasy the wheels in his favor. So for now he'll wait, he'll bide his time.

As for Malfoy. He knew he had to be extra careful with his planning. Potter would be very vigilant now as well as his girls. He needed more time.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was ready. She was going to feed Harry the love potion she had. She just needed to find a way. She found it one day with Harry and his whores sitting at lunch. They were chatting and having a good time. The redhead was seething at the sight. She knew that the Greengrass bitch had been with her Harry. She knew it was time for her to act. It was simple enough. She got as close as she could then use a simple switching spell and switched the drinks.

Harry had a smile as he took a deep drink. It tasted different, then before he knew it he started to convulse and fall to the ground. The pain he felt was nothing he had felt before. It was like being hit by the Cruciatus curse, but it felt different. There was burst of pain through the nerves, but it was more intense focused in certain areas.

The four girls screamed at the sudden act their husband was doing. This got the attention of everyone and they watched as Harry stopped convulsing and remained still.

Hermione checked to see if Harry was breathing and found that he was.

"He's breathing" she said.

There was a big breath of relief from the other three. With that they rushed Harry to the hospital wing. Padma was levitating Harry with Hermione and Daphne standing guard and Susan leading the way.

"Madam Pomfrey, we need your help!" Susan shouted as she entered the wing.

"No need to shout. Now what is, oh my what has happened?" Pomfrey asked as she caught sight of a levitated unconscious Harry.

They explained what had happened during lunch. Pomfrey waved her wand and found what was wrong.

"A love potion!? It has to be the Weasley bitch" Daphne seethed.

None of the other girls disagreed with her. They knew she was right.

"But we have no proof" Padma said pointing out the obvious.

"The cup, where's the cup?" Susan asked.

A loud pop and Dobby appeared.

"Here's the cup mistress Bones" the house elf said with the cup floating between his hand.

"Thanks Dobby, we need to get this to my aunt" Susan said.

Padma conjured a bag and had Dobby placed it in there.

"Dobby, give this to my aunt" Susan said after she wrote a quickly scrawled note.

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Padma asked.

"Wait, and hope" Hermione said.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: as I said there was a lot of stuff in this one. I hope you didn't get confused while reading it. I just felt I was lagging in action and this was to make up for it. I apologize if the ending was weak. I was tiring at this point. And sorry for the cliffhanger too. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I know some didn't liking how weak I made Hermione in the last chap. It was needed and I won't apologize for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Harry blinked. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he had never been here before. All around him was white. There was no end. It was like the total opposite of being in a dark cavern. He then noticed he was naked and immediately wished for clothes. They appeared in a bundle beside him and he quickly put them on. Once clothed he looked around again.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello Harry" a voice greeted.

Harry turned and his eyes bulged. In front of him was a woman that he had seen in many pictures. Her red hair was just as amazing and curly like the picture. Her green eyes were a match to his.

"Mom?" he croaked.

"Harry, come and give your mother a hug" Lily Potter said opening her arms wide.

Harry rushed over and hugged his mother. It felt so good. Just like he imagined it, but even better. It was real. Tears streamed down his eyes as he didn't want to let go. Lily was crying too as she held her son. She never had a chance to hug him since he was a little baby. It felt so different, but so good at the same time.

"Harry, as much as I would like to hold you all day we need to talk" Lily said.

Harry looked at his mom and saw a familiar look that he recognized. It was the same look each of his girls had when there was business that needed attending.

A bench appeared and the two sat.

"Where are we mom?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled as she heard the word 'mom' coming from her son's moutharryH. It felt so lovely to hear.

"There are many things that I need to tell you Harry. First off, we're very proud of you. Your father, Sirius, and I have been watching you and we are proud of all that you've overcome. We know it wasn't easy, but we knew you could do it" she said.

Harry smiled, his parents were proud of him. He felt like he could conjure the strongest patronus ever. But the smile disappeared when he remembered what his mother said. They were watching him. He gulped when he got to this sudden realization.

"No need to worry Harry. We let you have your privacy when you with your wives" Lily said. "Though I had to drag away a certain hound dog" Lily muttered under her breath.

Harry showed a small smile as he heard about his godfather.

"Now Harry, the second thing is the Horcruxes" Lily said.

"We know about those mom. My girls have been working around the clock trying to find them" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, but there are some very important things about them that you might not know" Lily said.

Harry was all ears.

"Your scar was one" Lily said.

"What?" Harry croaked.

"Yes, your scar. It was made by accident the night Tom was turned to a wraith. That's why you have that connection to him. That tiny piece of soul has been feeding off you to stay alive, but it has been destroyed" Lily said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Ginny gave you a love potion. You drank it. The problem was that she put too much of it in. She overdosed you. Normally that would kill someone, but since you had this vile soul attached to you it eliminated it instead" Lily said.

"But then why am I here?" Harry asked.

"I asked for this. I wanted to talk to you and this was the best opportunity. You are in a coma Harry and I could use this time where you are out to talk to you. It was the only chance. You are in a state of limbo where you are not dead yet, but on the line" Lily said.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"You go back, fight and beat Voldemort and have many children with your lovely ladies" Lily said.

Harry nodded. He didn't want to go on just yet, he had too many things to live for right now.

"Ginny tried to drug me? The girls will kill her" he said shaking his head.

"They will try, but you must stop them. You can use the debt she owes you to enslave her. Now I would usually not condone this, but she has it coming to her" Lily said.

"Okay" Harry said.

"Now back to the Horcruxes. Another thing happened, which was very unexpected. One, the piece of soul that was destroyed within you caused a chain reaction destroying all of the other pieces" Lily said.

"You've got to be kidding" Harry said shocked.

"No Harry, you did it" Lily said smiling proudly at her son.

"Great, another unheard of thing happens to me" Harry grumbled.

"No one will know this Harry except for you, your wives and whoever else you chose to tell" Lily said.

Harry nodded.

Lily then began to tell Harry where all the Horcruxes were and the protections around them and how to get by those. Harry listened at rapt attention. He didn't think he'd ever get tired hearing his mother's voice. It sounded so angelic, light and soft. He loved it. Once Lily was done Harry had one question.

"Do I have to leave now?" he asked hoping he didn't.

"No Harry, we can spend as much time as we need. You see, time moves differently then what you're used to" Lily said.

They spent time talking and Harry really got to know his mom. He loved hearing her laugh and was kind of scared when she got angry. Her anger was towards Dumbledore, Fudge, and the Dursleys. They talked about her plans she wanted his ladies to implement against the three, well, mostly the Dursleys. Dumbledore she wanted some things done to him that Harry wasn't sure was even possible even with magic.

After that they talked about how Harry made good choice in his life partners. She liked all four of them.

Soon it was time to go Lily heard a voice that only she could hear telling her it was time. With one last hug and an I love you she disappeared. Harry sighed then felt himself vanish too.

/Scene Break/

Harry opened his eyes and everything was bleary. He groaned, which caused someone to gasp.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Padma, is that you?" Harry croaked.

"Yes, it's me Harry. We've been taking turns watching over you" Padma said.

"Can I have my glasses?" Harry asked.

Soon his vision went from blurry to clear. He turned and smiled at Padma. She smiled back.

"I'm going to get madam Pomfrey" Padma said.

Harry sighed.

As Pomfrey was checking Harry over Padma rushed off to get her sisters. When she came back she had them all in tow.

"Are you alright Harry?" the three asked in unison.

Harry had to chuckle at his three wives.

"Fine, for almost dying I am fine" he said.

The four rolled their eyes. Only Harry would joke with being so near death.

"We have to deal with the Weasley" Daphne said firmly.

"We will, but when I am better. I have a plan" Harry said.

The four girls looked at Harry, unsure what was going on.

"Trust me on this. I know what to do. It comes with a long story too, but that is for later too, when we're alone" Harry said.

They nodded though they were annoyed that they'd have to wait.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry was back on his feet he sat with his girls and told him what had happened when he was unconscious. The girls comforted Harry when he told them about his talk with his mom.

"So what was her plan on Ginny?" Daphne asked.

"Well, she owes me a life debt since I saved her in her second year. I can push it and claim her as my slave" Harry said.

"Interesting. We could use that, but make it the second opinion. We push for a trial and possibly drag the Weasley name through the mud. Then we present this as a alternative" Daphne said thinking out loud.

"That is decidedly wicked Daphne" Susan said.

"Thank you" Daphne said with a bow.

"What do you others think?" Harry asked looking at his two other wives and Padma.

"Well, I'm not against it. Slaves are not against any laws in India" Padma said.

"All for it" Susan said throwing her hat in.

All eyes turned to Hermione. They all knew her thing for house elves and wondered if she was going to say something about owning a human.

"Lets do it. The bitch deserves it" Hermione said coldly.

/Scene Break/

A couple weeks later Arthur and Molly Weasley sat in a room in Hogwarts along with Ginny on one side. The other side was Harry, his girls, Tonks as bodyguard and Amelia Bones as a representative for the Ministry.

"Why are we here?" Molly demanded.

"We're here because your daughter tried to poison Lord Potter-Black" Amelia said.

Arthur paled and looked at his youngest hoping this was false.

"It's all lies" Ginny said firmly.

"No it is not Miss Weasley, we have evidence against you. We have the potion that you used, which also has your fingerprints on the cup. With that we searched through you things and found books that you used" Amelia said.

"You had no right going through my Ginny's things" Molly bellowed.

"On the contrary, we had every right. Lord Potter-Black was poisoned and we all knew who was the likely culprit. So we had auror Tonks do the search with a warrant signed by Director Bones and countersigned by headmistress McGonagall" Daphne said.

Ginny seethed.

"What was the poison?" Arthur asked.

"A class A love potion" Susan said.

"A potion that should never be used and if used only in very small doses. Harry was overdosed and nearly died" Padma said.

Arthur paled even more. He knew class A love potions were the worst of the worse. It was almost up there with using an Unforgivable.

"It was within her right. She was supposed to be Lady Potter" Molly barging in.

"She had no right poisoning my husband. She could never be Lady Potter anyway since there were bylaws within the Potter family that would prohibit her from that position," Hermione said firmly.

"And what would you know about them?" Molly asked scathingly.

"Since I am the Lady Potter I know them" Hermione said.

Molly was itching to use her wand, but she still had a small part of her that knew it was an idiot move. You had the Minister of Magic, who was the former Director of the DMILE, a trained auror, not to mention Harry, who was probably as skilled as the previous two. She didn't know about the girls, except for Hermione, who was a strong witch in her own right. She had three enigmas in the room. That and Arthur had a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"What are the options?" Arthur asked as calmly as he could though inside was turmoil.

"You have two. The first we drag this through a full trial, which will ruin the Weasley name forever" Susan said.

Arthur winced at this. He knew the Weasley name would be vilified if this came out and they'd probably have to move somewhere far, far away just to get some peace.

"What is the other option?" he asked with great fear.

"Harry Potter saved Ginny Weasley's life in his second year, which created a life debt between the two. Though a claim was never recorded within the Ministry by yourself or Harry magic has confirmed it to be true. The alternative is for Miss Weasley to become Lord Potter-Black's slave in exchange. It would save a trial and probably save the Weasley name" Padma said.

Arthur nodded.

"Are you going to listen to this nonsense? Those are not even purebloods. That one is a muggle-born and the other is a foreigner who has no business meddling in our affairs" Molly shouted as she pointed at both Hermione and Padma.

"I am Lady Potter, Mrs. Weasley. I wedded Harry this past summer with my parents' permission. The wedding was presided over by a priest and held in Longbottom manor with Augusta and Neville Longbottom being witnesses along with Luna Lovegood. The Potter family ring has accepted me, thus furthering my claim to my spot" Hermione said as she showed off the ring of Lady Potter.

"As for me, I am Harry's betrothed. I have a contract signed by not only my father, but by Harry too, which is legal by both this Ministry and the Indian one. Being Harry's betrothed I am under his protection and able to be a part of this" Padma said.

"The contract is legal. I've looked it over myself" Amelia said.

"They still have no business whatsoever" Molly argued.

"These fine ladies are not only my wives and betrothed, but my advisers as well. I trust them impeccably," Harry said firmly.

"I have no choice," Arthur said solemnly.

"You can't Arthur" Molly hissed.

"I can and have to or else there will be no Weasley family left. We'll be torn apart. I have four other sons to look after and I won't have them be destroyed because of this. Percy has already shown where his loyalties lie and I have all, but disowned him. I am doing this to save my remaining family" Arthur said.

"But she's innocent. All she was doing was getting what belonged to her!" Molly wailed.

"What belongs to her? Lord Potter-Black belongs to no one. He's Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses that can crush us. He has every right to since a member of my house tried to poison him. He has given me a way out. I may have lost a daughter, but that's a sacrifice I will have to make" Arthur said with emotion clogging his voice.

"Please daddy" Ginny pleaded.

"You made your bed Ginerva, now you are going to have to lie in it" Arthur said.

He then turned to Harry.

"I Arthur Percival Weasley relinquish all claims to my daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley to Lord Harry James Potter-Black," he said.

"I Harry James Potter-Black claim Ginerva Molly Weasley from Arthur Percival Weasley as a slave for Potter and Black house and all that comes with it" Harry said.

A bright flash of magic sealed Ginny's fate. Tears ran down her face, as she knew she had lost.

Molly was glaring daggers at the four girls. She knew that they had corrupted Harry somehow. He'd never do this to her Ginny. The two were soul mates and she knew it. They looked just like Lily and James and that meant they were supposed to be together. She silently vowed vengeance for her child.

Arthur was tired. He hated what he just did, but it had to be done or else the Weasley would be no more.

"Harry, can you promise me something?" Arthur asked.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"Please take care of her, please," Arthur begged.

"I'll do what I can, but she will have to atone for her crime" Harry said.

"I understand" Arthur said.

With that Harry and his girls parted ways with everyone else. They thanked Amelia for being here as a representative for the Ministry. They made it back to Harry's quarters.

"Your room is over their Weasley" Daphne gestured.

"Your stuff is also there too," Susan said.

"Now come and sit down and well give you the rules," Padma said.

Hermione pushed Ginny to the chair they all sat down.

"Here are the rules Ginerva. You are to return to this room an hour before curfew no excuses unless you're with one of my wives, Padma, Neville or Luna" Harry said, "You will go to classes as normal. I will make sure the teachers know this. You are only allowed to use your wand in class and in defense of yourself or my girls. Other than that your wand is off limits. You are to obey Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Padma's commands like they are my own unless I say otherwise."

Ginny wanted to speak out, but the bond of slavery kept her from doing so. So all she could was nod her head.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I did something to Ginny I've never done before. She's a slave to both Potter and Black houses. What is to become of her? Well, I haven't figured that out totally. She will be punished and I have a few ideas on that, but won't reveal til next chap probably. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: WARNING! The beginning part of this will be a bit dark and contains a scene of torture.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ginny sat in her room reflecting on her new life. She was now lower than a house elf. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. She thought she had a foolproof plan. She'd get Her Harry and they'd live happily ever after. But no, here she was.

/Scene Break/

"Are you sure you four want to go through with this?" Harry asked.

"We're sure Harry. She needs to be taught a lesson and a lesson she will be taught" Daphne said sternly.

"We can't have thinking she got away with anything" Susan said with the same stern tone as Daphne.

"I thought making her slave would be punishment enough" Harry said.

"It's a start Harry, but she will be feeling our wrath before she is even forgiven in the slightest" Padma said.

"So there's nothing I can do to change your minds?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"No Harry, this will be done" Hermione said.

"Fine" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

Ginny sat in her room. She was told that she was going to be punished. She knew that Harry wouldn't let them hurt her too much so she wasn't worried at all. The door opened and Susan came in.

"Come on" the Hufflepuff said.

Ginny got up and followed Susan out then they took the floo, which had been connected for their personal use for just this time. The destination was preset so Ginny need not to say anything. Once out of the fireplace the little redhead found that Daphne, Hermione, and Padma were already there.

"Come with us Weasley" Daphne said coolly.

Ginny did. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, but there was nothing here that helped her out on where she was. Soon she got to a room.

"Drink this" Hermione said as she pushed a vial into Ginny's hands.

Ginny didn't want to, but couldn't fight the order. She gulped it down and it tasted vile. She felt something wash over her, but didn't have time to contemplate it.

"Strip off your clothes then hug the post" Padma ordered.

Ginny tried to disobey, but it was a losing battle. Soon she was naked then got down on her knees hugging the wooden pole with her back exposed. She felt invisible bonds latch onto her keeping her in place.

"That is an amazing thing Ginerva. It was made by one of the Blacks. They charmed it to keep their victim in place while they did whatever they did to them" Hermione said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ginny asked in a scared voice.

"You're getting your punishment Ginerva" Susan said.

Ginny heard a swooshing sound, but before she could even look she felt a stinging pain across her back. She yelped in pain. Soon more pain blinded her as she started screaming.

"Scream as loud as you want Ginerva. No one will hear you. This dungeon was made especially for this reason though the Blacks had darker intention than we do" Daphne said.

Tears were streaming down Ginny's eyes as her back was in constant agony. It was burning with pain like a wildfire out of control. She didn't know how long she was whipped til it ceased. She sighed when it was over.

"We're not done Ginerva. That was just Padma's turn. Next is Susan's" Daphne said.

Ginny gulped. She didn't know if she could take anymore. She was pretty sure her back was raw and bleeding. She glanced back and saw her back was red, but the skin wasn't broken at all. This confused her.

"The potion we had you drink. It protects you enough. It won't break the skin and you'll be able to within stand the pain without passing out. It wouldn't be a punishment if you weren't conscious for it" Susan said taking the whip from Padma.

Susan whipped Ginny for a while then it was Daphne's turn. After Daphne it was Hermione's. They left Hermione last since she seemed to have a whole lot of anger in her and burned it all up whipping Ginny. At the end of it Ginny was in total pain. She couldn't move at all since whenever she did her back screamed at her.

"Get up Ginerva" Susan barked.

Ginny did weakly then she was clothed. Her back roared in agony as she felt the cloth touch her sensitive back.

"You'll be wearing that pain for a while. The potion also slows down the healing process. It won't leave any permanent damage, but it will be a reminder" Padma said.

"You're lucky, we wanted to use this whip" Daphne said.

Ginny's eyes bulged. The whip Daphne was holding had nine individual long leather strips with the end of each one had a sharp bit of metal.

"Yes, Harry caught us and made us use this one" Hermione said holding the whip she that had used.

It was the same kind Daphne was holding minus the bits of metal on the end of each strip.

Once back at Hogwarts Ginny went to her room and laid on her stomach since she couldn't lay on her back. She cried and cried.

/Scene Break/

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"It went well. I don't think Ginerva will be doing anything foolish like that again" Daphne said sitting down.

Harry nodded. He knew Ginny needed to be punished for what she had done, but this was a bit extreme in his mind.

"We need to talk about something else Harry" Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Padma and Susan wished to go through the same ritual Daphne and I went through" Hermione said.

"Okay, but why?" Harry asked confused.

"They want to have the same connection that we have" Daphne said.

"Uh, okay" Harry said.

"Harry, we just want the same thing that Hermione and Daphne have" Padma said.

"Yeah, we want to be a part of you" Susan said.

"But you already are, aren't? We're married" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, but you have a connection with Hermione and Daphne that neither of us have. And we want that" Padma said.

Harry glanced at it his first two wives for their opinion on the matter.

"I have no problem with it Harry. I think it would help you even more" Daphne said.

"Yes, with more of us in your head there would be a better chance of you not to do something foolish" Hermione said.

Harry ducked his head at this.

This caused the four to giggle.

/Scene Break/

Bill walked into Hogwarts and met McGonagall and Tonks. He showed them both the note he had gotten and McGonagall had a house elf show Bill to Harry's room with Tonks going back to her rounds. She was there to guard Harry, but she was also there to watch the castle too just in case Dumbledore came back. Once there he greeted Harry and his ladies. He nodded to Ginny.

"Bill, I first want to tell you about what happened to Ginny" Harry said.

Bill held his hand up.

"No need to say anything about it Harry. Dad told me and I understand completely. I am ashamed that my sister did such a thing. She got what she deserved" the eldest Weasley boy said with a sigh at the end.

Ginny was shocked hearing her brother say this. How could her brother, her favorite brother say this about her?

"So what is it you want to talk about it?" Bill asked.

Harry then explained what happened when he was out. His girls were crying even though they had heard this before. Once Harry finished he saw Bill sit back.

"I've encounter Horcruxes during my time in Egypt since some Egyptian wizards thought this was the key to immortality. They are nasty pieces of work if you don't know what to do" Bill said.

"So you know how to get rid of them?" Padma asked eagerly.

"I do" Bill said with a nod.

"Bill, I'm willing to pay for your services to find and verify that they are destroyed" Harry said.

Bill nodded.

"There is something else" he said.

The five leaned forward.

"Well, I am a part of Remus' Order with Tonks and a couple others that are on your side Harry. Anyway, Moody is a member too. He's our insider to Dumbledore. He gets info from Snape through Dumbledore. So it appears that Voldemort passed out a couple days ago, and from what you've told me about the same time my _dear_ sister tried to poison you" Bill said.

Harry and his girls knew about this new Order that was led by Remus. Tonks told them all about it. What was interesting was the fact that Voldemort had been knocked out at the same time as Harry's little coma.

"I think this verifies our claim that Harry destroyed Tom's soul anchors" Daphne said.

"It does, also Voldemort's snake had disappeared too. No one knows where it went" Bill said.

"Tom used a living creature as a Horcrux, is that possible?" Susan asked.

"It is, but I've never heard it was ever successfully done. I've read texts of attempts, but never a successful one. Your case Harry, is different too. Since I've never heard of an accidental Horcrux ever" Bill said.

Harry grumbled while his girls rubbed his back and shoulders.

"Okay, so it appears Tom is out of commission for a spell and maybe longer. We should take advantage of that" Daphne said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if Bill could help us. We could shut down Death Eater vaults or something" Daphne said thinking out loud.

"I would love to help, anything I can do name it" Bill said.

Daphne grinned a wicked grin.

"Oh Bill, this is a start of a wonderful relationship" the Lady Black said.

"Daphne dear, you're scaring our curse breaker" Harry said trying to hold back his laughter as well as his smile that was threatening to break out.

Bill looked a bit frightened at Daphne's smile.

/Scene Break/

Molly was stewing. She was not going to let what happened stand. Those four bitches took her daughter and they were going to pay for it. She needed a way to get to them, but how was the question. She knew that Harry was very powerful, but she wasn't worried about that. Harry was a son to her and a child would never hurt their own mother. So she began to plan.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy had a frown on his face. He had yet gotten any word from his aunt about anything. Her last message was a while ago. He was worried. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Sure, he knew that if he succeed then he'd be a true Death Eater. The thought of failure never entered his mind since his ego would never let that word even permeate within his skull.

/Scene Break/

That night Harry was relaxing reading a book when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him He looked up and saw it was Daphne.

"Daph, don't you think the others should have a second go around before you again?" he asked.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not here to do that. I am here to talk to you about something important" Daphne said.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked shutting his book.

Daphne moved around and sat on the ottoman that Harry had his feet upon before. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"I think you should have more girls" she said.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Daph, I already have three wives and Padma is number four. I can't have anymore. I know the laws. The laws you taught me" he said.

"Yes I know that. But I am not talking about wives. I am talking about mistresses, consorts, that sort of thing" Daphne said.

"Daph, I am going to say this as nicely as I can, but are you out of your bloody mind?" Harry asked.

Daphne was prepared for this reaction. She had been with Harry long enough to know what most of Harry's reactions would be. She waited for him to calm never moving an inch nor showing any emotion.

Harry finally calmed. He decided to hear his Lady Black out then veto it afterwards if it sounded outlandish.

"Harry, I think you deserve happiness. More than anyone else in this whole world. I know you are happy with myself, Hermione, Susan, and Padma, but I think you could be happier with more. Now I know that harems is not of common use nowadays, but it isn't illegal at all. I've looked it up in all the books" Daphne said.

Harry nodded letting Daphne continue on.

"I have already picked out two that would like to join. I have looked over some rituals that would bind them to you. They aren't slavery spells of any kind, so they won't be like Ginerva. These spells would make them sort of your equals, though I doubt you'd ever treat them lower than that. They would be in public our attendants, maids of the sort. But in private, well, they can be whatever you want them to be" Daphne said with a saucy smirk at the end.

Harry was trying to wrap his head around this all. He couldn't believe what Daphne was proposing. He couldn't believe it at all. Why must everything odd and unusual happen to him?

"Please Harry, just think about it" Daphne said.

Harry sighed and nodded.

Daphne smiled and kissed Harry before heading to bed.

Harry sat there book forgotten. What was he going to do?

/Scene Break/

It took several days with Harry in constant contemplation. Hermione, Susan, and Padma were worried about what Harry was thinking about. They were also curious as why Daphne wasn't in their worried group. She seemed to be acting normally though deep down inside she was worried also, she just hid it better.

It took a few more days and Harry called them all to a meeting. This had all four of the girls curious. The three were curious as to what this meeting was about. Daphne was curious as to what Harry's decision was.

"Thank you all for coming. I guess you've seen over the past few days that I've been a bit in deep thought" Harry said.

The four girls nodded.

"Well, some nights ago Daphne came to be with a kind of proposal of sorts" Harry said.

Susan, Hermione and Padma looked at Daphne.

"She proposed to me of bring in more girls. She wants me to be happy and thinks this is the way of doing it. Now, I balked at the idea since I am very happy with all of you, but Daphne thinks I deserve more" Harry said.

"You do Harry, you've given your life more than enough times in saving us all and deserve rewards for that" Daphne said.

"I never did that to get rewarded Daphne" Harry said.

"We know that Harry, but you deserve it and I put in upon myself to reward you for all that you've done" Daphne said.

"Hold it, hold it. You want Harry to have a harem?" Hermione asked utterly shocked.

"Yes, to put it in those terms" Daphne said.

"That's insane, and illegal" Hermione said angrily.

"That's not true. Though in the muggle world it's illegal. In the magical world it's legal though it hasn't been used in ages" Susan said.

"Are you agreeing to this?" Hermione hissed.

"No, no. I'm just stating a fact" Susan said holding out her hands like she was trying to shield herself from Hermione's ire.

"I know it's perfectly legal in India" Padma said.

Hermione looked furious. She turned her glare to Harry.

"Hermione, I won't talk about this if you're in this mood. I won't" Harry said sternly.

Hermione and Harry had a staring contest til Hermione broke first. She sighed, her shoulders bowed as her head went down.

"Good, now I have given a lot of thought about this and had read a lot of books. Daphne helped picked them out" Harry said adding the last bit.

Hermione shot a look at Daphne, but said nothing.

"I could see it in both sides. I don't want a whole horde of girls at my beck and call. I would rather just have you four, but I don't think that will happen since my Lady Black seemed to have two waiting in the wings" Harry said.

Susan, Padma and Hermione looked at Daphne wondering how long the Slytherin had this planned out.

"So I've decided to do it, but I want to have a limit and have final decision on who is selected. I don't want just any girl join us" Harry said firmly.

"Very well Harry" Daphne said.

"Also, it has to be their choice and you can't have coerced them in any way" Harry said.

Daphne muttered a few choice words. She'd have known Harry would do that. Now she couldn't manipulate girls into Harry's service.

"Fine" she said.

"Good, go send a letter to the two candidates" Harry said.

Daphne nodded and left to write the letter.

"Harry, I want to read those books" Hermione said.

Harry bent down and slid the books across the table towards Hermione.

/Scene Break/

"Is she ready for us?" Penny asked.

Fleur looked up from the letter she was reading.

"Yes he is" she said with a nod.

"Good, then lets go" Penny said.

Fleur nodded and got up.

**End of Chapter**


	14. New Additions

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 14: New Additions**

Fleur and Penny arrived through the floo to see Harry sitting there waiting for them. Daphne, Hermione, Susan and Padma were waiting for them.

"Penny, Fleur. Come, have a seat. I think we have a lot to discuss" Harry said in greeting.

The two nodded and sat in the chairs that were there. They were all sitting around a table that Padma had conjured for this purpose.

"Okay, what I first want to know is how you let Daphne talk you into this" Harry said.

"Daphne didn't really talk us into anything, really. It was our own choice" Penny said.

Fleur nodded in agreement.

Daphne had a smug look and Harry saw this. He knew his Lady Black quite well and knew there was something fishy.

"I think Penny that you forget that Daphne is a Slytherin through and through and she has ways of making you think it was your own choice" Harry said.

Penny was a bit shocked hearing this. How could she forget that Slytherins are quite cunning. Fleur however was confused since she wasn't familiar with the Hogwarts culture.

"I am sorry, what are you talking about?" Fleur asked.

Susan decided to tell Fleur a bit about Hogwarts and the four houses. After that Fleur understood that she had been manipulated somewhat by Daphne. Though she wasn't angry at the Lady Black just upset with herself for being played.

"Harry, we're so sorry. Had we've known we'd have never agreed" Penny said sincerely.

Fleur nodded adamantly.

"I believe you both, but what is done is done. Now what we have to do is figure out where to go from here" Harry said.

"Harry, I still want to be a part of your family" Fleur said.

"I do too" Penny said.

Harry sighed. He saw that both had looks on their faces that were reminiscent of his own wives when they were serious.

"Very well, Daphne since you started this then you'll be telling them what needs to be done" he said.

Daphne nodded.

"There are amazingly a lot of rituals that can be done to bind you to Harry. I have looked through them all and I think I have found the best one that would be _pleasurable_ for both of you" the lady Black said with a smirk.

Harry knew what ritual Daphne was going at. He mentally groaned. Only she would choose that one above the rest.

"Oh, and what does this ritual entail?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Basically you have to have sex with Harry" Daphne said bluntly.

Both girls jaws dropped, but they weren't the only ones. Hermione, Susan, and Padma were shocked too. They hadn't had a chance to read the books that detailed the ritual and assumed Daphne did that on purpose for some reason.

"Oh, that sounds very enjoyable" Fleur purred.

Penny was eyeing Harry with a very powerful lust filled stare.

"Now ladies, there is a step that needs to be taken before the ritual can start. Well, two actually. The first is you two have got to decided who goes first. The second on the day of the ritual you've got to swear a blood oath that you'll be Harry's forever til death or Harry releases you" Daphne said.

Both Penny and Fleur looked at one another and began discussing who'd be first.

Meanwhile as that was going on Daphne was getting dirty looks by her sisters. They were not happy with this at all. They had accepted that there be more girls, but they didn't agree to this ritual. Hermione's glare was direct more at Harry for letting Daphne get away with this.

Harry though was not happy with his Lady Black and was thinking of ways to punish her. He had a few ideas in mind, but nothing concrete yet.

"We've come to a decision" Fleur said.

"Good, who's first?" Daphne asked.

"It'll be me" Penny said.

"Okay, now we must set up a date for you to do this and we can figure out who you attend to. Though there is no law against consorts or mistress it is not something that is to be known. So you and Penny will be for the public eye assistants to us. So now that we've got a position we now have to decide who you'll assist" Daphne said.

"Penny, I'd like it if you'll be my assistant" Padma said.

"I'd be honored. We are both Ravenclaws after all" Penny said.

The two smiled.

"Okay, that leaves Fleur" Daphne said.

"I would like to yours Daphne" Fleur said.

"I accept" Daphne said.

/Scene Break/

Neville sat with Harry. The two felt they needed time to hangout since they were both so busy and this was a way to relax and get away from their stressful lives. They were sitting in an empty classroom drinking a couple of butterbeers.

"You have to be joking" Neville said as he stared at his friend in disbelief.

"No, Daphne did this and I have no choice" Harry said with a sigh.

"Well, at least it's just those two" Neville said.

"No, Daphne seems to think I should have a few more" Harry said shaking his head.

"Man, I don't envy you at all. You already have four girls and now you add in two more with more possible" Neville said feeling for his friend.

"I would be careful you know. Luna is with my girls and they might be planting ideas in her head" Harry said.

Neville's eyes widen and nearly choked on his butterbeer.

"Oh fucking hell, what am I to do?" he asked extremely scared.

"The only thing you can do. Pray" Harry said then took a sip of Butterbeer.

Neville groaned as he banged his head on the table.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat in his cottage hunched over a piece of parchment. He was working on his comeback. It had to be glorious and make the world kneel before him. But how? Right now he was the most reviled wizard in all of the wizarding world. He had to slip in and out of muggle areas since if he even went near a magical one he might get caught. That wouldn't do. He needed to have an in with the magical world so he could jump back in and take the role of leader of light that was his for so long.

/Scene Break/

Katie Bell sighed as she finished her last class and found a note on her bed. She looked at it then decided to open it since it looked safe and she did check it for spells. Her eyes widen when she read the contents. There was a chance.

/Scene Break/

Hermione, Susan, Padma, Daphne, Penny, Fleur, and Luna sat together enjoying time with just the girls. Hermione was still a bit new at this and kept asking questions at times on what they should do.

"Just relax Hermione, you're too stressed" Susan said gently.

"I know, but we've got a lot to do still" Hermione said.

"And this is why we have times like this. It's supposed to take our mind off the things that's stressing us out and have fun" Padma said.

"Alright, relax, just relax" Hermione chanted to herself that seemed reminiscent of what she did when she was going to be sorted.

"So you somehow got Harry to get more fertile women to impregnate?" Luna asked.

"Uh Luna, that's not really what I was trying to do" Daphne said.

"Oh, was it because of their bodies. They do have some nice ones. I can see why Harry would like them. I wonder if Neville has a type?" Luna wondered.

"Don't you corrupt Luna" Hermione chided.

"I'm not, I really am not" Daphne said honestly.

"She isn't, but I think it is a good idea. I wonder if the Longbottoms have the same kind of rules like the Potters do, hmm?" Luna asked out loud.

"Luna, what are you thinking?" Padma asked.

"Oh, just that Neville could use a harem also. Not so he can compete, but like Harry he needs love and I think he'll feel better with more love" Luna said.

"Uh, not that I am endorsing this, but who do you have in mind?" Susan asked.

Luna tilted her head to the side and stuck out her bottom lip. She then began to hum a tune that none of the other girls even knew. Her eyes went unfocused for a second then came alight.

"Hannah Abbott, she has a massive thing for Neville and always has that I know of. I also know she fingers herself at night thinking of Neville" Luna said.

The girls were shocked hearing this. Susan mostly.

"That's true, but how do you know that. I am the only one that knows of Hannah's obsession with Neville?" Susan asked.

"The nargles told me" Luna responded.

They decided to leave it like that and not ask anymore about nargles.

"Okay, who else?" Padma asked moving on.

"Your sister. I think he should have a girl from each house not including me of course. Harry has a girl from each house" Luna said.

Hermione, Susan, Daphne, and Padma looked at one another. Luna was right. They never saw it before til now.

"Okay, you want to add my sister just to have a Gryffindor?" Padma asked.

"Yes, and I think she'd be a better fit than Lavender" Luna said.

None of the girls had anything against Lavender Brown, the gossip queen of the Lion's den and probably all of Hogwarts. It's just that the girl was a bit too ditzy for any of their tastes. At least Parvati had a bit of a brain in her.

"Okay, you've got you a lion and a badger, who's your snake and raven?" Daphne asked.

"Tracey Davis and Lisa Turpin" Luna said.

"Why those two?" Hermione asked.

"Tracey since she is a neutral like Lady Black used to be before Harry came along and Lisa because she's another girl that gets hot and bothered at the sight of my Neville" Luna said.

Everyone was shocked about Lisa Turpin. They thought she batted for the other team or had a boyfriend outside of school. She just never looked interested in any of the boys in school.

"How in the world do you know that Lisa Turpin likes Neville like that?" Padma asked.

"She screams Neville's name when she masturbates" Luna said.

Padma was shocked. When she was still in the Ravenclaw dorm she never heard her former dorm mate do that.

"Okay, but how'd you get them to agree to this if you can do it?" Hermione asked.

Luna smiled mysteriously at this.

/Scene Break/

Molly was still stewing at what had happened to her only daughter. She needed to find a way to get those bitches back for what they've done. They first poisoned Harry with their foul tongues then got him to force her dear Ginny into slavery. This couldn't stand. She had to take them down, but her obstacle was one Hermione Granger. She knew the girl pretty well and knew she had to be careful not to let anything slip.

What she didn't know was Padma, Susan, or Daphne. This would be her downfall. But she discounted them even though Susan's aunt was the Minister of Magic. Her mind was too focused on revenge.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy kept working on finding a way to get Death Eaters into the castle, but found it hard since he had no idea how or when he it would happened. He also didn't have a lot of time to begin planning. He was a bit frazzled. But determined to prove he was worthy to get his mark. He had already picked which of Potter's whores he was going to kill, though he planned to enjoy himself before he actually her.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Katie got another letter and she ripped it opened and read it. She then rushed to shower and changed. She needed to make a good first impression. Once done she headed off and got to the classroom. She got there early and was glad. She entered and found a seat and waited.

The door opened and Katie was shocked to see who it was.

/Scene Break/

Ginny could still feel the stinging pain on her back whenever she moved. She winced and hissed with each move she made. She knew it was reminder of what she had done and hoped and prayed she'd heal soon. She knew that her new mistresses still had plans for her and prayed they were as cruel. She was also angry with two more joining Harry and she wasn't one of them. She glared at Fleur and Penny when she saw them. She hated them.

/Scene Break/

Penny and Fleur had both moved in to the tower with Harry and his wives. They had their own quarters. Penny was in her room getting ready. She was a bit nervous since her last sexual encounter was Percy and boy, was that boy a big disappointment in all areas. He had a shrimp of a dick and only lasted a few seconds then he'd pass out asleep leaving her very frustrated. Also, he had no imagination whatsoever. Not that she was an adventurous kind of girl, but she liked a few thrills now and then.

"Don't worry, Harry isn't like any other guy. He'll treat you good. He'll treat you like you deserve. He'll love you" Penny said to herself.

A knock on her door interrupted her self-help speech.

"Come in" she said.

Padma poked her head in.

"Harry's ready for you" she said.

"Right, thanks for you doing this. All of you" Penny said.

"Of course Penny. You deserve it" Padma said with a smile.

It was thought for Penny and Fleur's first time they'd have a date with Harry and see where goes from there. There'd be an option for sex, but no pressure to do it on the first date.

Penny got up and headed down and found a table for two set up in the common room. Dozen floating candles illuminated the room. She was amazed by the magic it took to do this.

"Hello Penny, care to join me for dinner?" Harry asked.

"I'd be delighted Harry" Penny said.

Harry led Penny to the table and then pulled the chair out for then pushed her in. He then took his own seat and Dobby appeared.

"What cans Dobby get you tonight?" the hyper elf asked.

"We'll started with a spinach salad then after that we'll have the pork tenderloin followed by treacle tart and pudding for dessert" Harry said.

Penny was amazed. Harry knew what Penny's favorite foods were.

"Impressed yet?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I am, not even Percy knew what I liked so well" Penny said.

"I listen to you" Harry said.

Penny smiled.

Soon their food came and they chatted. They got to know one another better as they finished their salads then their main course. Once it was to the desserts they were laughing and smiling. Harry connected with Penny due to her muggle roots. They had a lot in common with that. It was kind of the same of connection he had with Hermione.

Harry also liked Penny since she was quite smart too. He had a taste for them and he wasn't ashamed of it. Heck, he embraced it. The more smart girls he got the better he could stay alive. Besides, watching Harry's back seemed to be a full 24/7 365 day job that needed multiple shifts as well as a couple on the clock at a time.

"I've really enjoyed tonight Harry. This has been the best dates I've ever had" Penny said smiling.

"I've enjoyed it too" Harry said smiling right back.

Harry then walked Penny back to her door and kissed her goodnight, but Penny wasn't going to let it go with that. She kept a hold of Harry's neck and pulled him in to her room.

**Lemon scene**

"Penny" Harry said breaking the kiss.

"I'm more than ready Harry. I want this and have for a while" Penny said as she pulled Harry back into a heated kiss.

Harry decided not to argue. Hell, he was kissing a hot girl and she wanted him. Who was he to complain.

Penny finally pulled away and found a knife that's she had gotten just for this occasion. She slit her palm and squeezed into a fist til she felt blood pool in her head.

"I Penelope Sophia Clearwater vow on my blood to be Lord Harry James Potter Black Peverell for all my life or til my lord releases me" she swore.

Harry slit his palm and mixed his blood with Penny's.

"I Lord Harry James Potter Black Peverell accept you Penelope Sophia Clearwater until I release you or death takes you" he said.

They both glowed for a few seconds sealing the vow. They then healed their hands and Penny leapt on Harry. They kissed heatedly as they fell on to the bed. Clothes were tugged off and flung everywhere til they were both naked.

Harry loved what he was seeing. Penny's body was amazing. Her breasts heaving and were a size B close to C. Her nipples were erect begging to be played with. She only had sparse hair on her cunt and there was already a bit of juices oozing out.

He then lunged his head down and began ravishing Penny's chest. Penny moaned as she thrusted her chest more and more into Harry's mouth and face.

"Oh Harry, that's it. Feels so good" Penny moaned.

Harry rubbed his hard cock against Penny's pussy never slipping in. He just grinding against Penny making her even more wet.

"Fuck Harry, fuck me. I want you cock in me now, please" Penny pleaded.

"Patience Penny dear, you'll get what you want" Harry chided.

Penny pouted and then gasped as Harry rubbing hit her clit. She erupted as her juices spilled out on to her bed.

"Feel good?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so good" Penny groaned.

"You're about to feel better" Harry said.

Penny then felt Harry slip into her and she gasped. She felt her entire core stretch to the max allowing Harry's beast inside her cove. Once Harry was fully he then began thrusting in and out of Penny slowly at first, but sped up since he loved how tight Penny still was.

"Shit Penny, you're fucking tight. Have you ever been fucked before?" Harry asked.

"No, just wimpy boys, never a man like you" Penny panted.

Harry felt that he was about to come and he fired his load deep inside Penny. They sighed and relaxed a bit. But it didn't take long for Penny to beg for another round and Harry was more than willing to give it to her.

**End Lemon scene**

**End of Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Lemon scene**

Penny awoke in the morning to find herself using Harry's chest as her pillow. She smiled when she remembered last night. That was the best fuck she had ever had. Granted, she had only a few to review it against, but this was the best ever in her mind. She then smiled. She knew what she wanted to try something that she hadn't gotten to do last night. She slipped her head down and tugged the blanket covering them til it revealed Harry's soft organ. But it wasn't going to be soft for long.

Penny gently grasped it and began to stroke it lovingly. Once at full mast Penny dipped her head down and took the entire organ into her mouth. She heard Harry groan a bit, but with just a flick of her eyes she saw that Harry wasn't awake yet. So she slowly bobbed her head swirling her tongue around the entire length.

She knew what to do thanks to a lot of reading. Though she never got to put any of this to use until now since Percy was so small. Now Penny had a mouth full of 100% Harry and she loved the taste of him.

Harry slowly awoke and found Penny blowing him. He groaned and gently caressed Penny's head. Penny flicked her eyes up and pulled up.

"Morning Harry" she said grinning.

"Morning Penny, damn. You sure know how to give great head" Harry said.

"Thanks, this is my first time really" Penny said.

"Really, then you're a natural at it" Harry said.

Penny glowed at the compliment and began sucking Harry again.

It didn't take long and Harry let out a groan and spewed his seed deep inside Penny's mouth. Penny drank all of it and swallowed.

"So tasty" she said licking her lips.

Harry was panting a bit. He then pulled Penny up and hugged her tightly.

"Harry?" Penny asked.

"Yeah Penny?" Harry asked.

"Thank you for letting me join" Penny said.

"No problem Penny" Harry said then kissed the top of her head.

Penny smiled.

They rested for a bit then decided it was time to get up. Harry carried Penny into the shower, bridal style, where he began washing her. He got every inch of her skin and it felt oh so damn good.

Penny was moaning from Harry's soft and almost sensual caresses as he washed her. Damn, she needed him again. She grabbed Harry's semi-hard cock and stroked it to full mast.

"I want you in me" she growled.

Harry smirked and pushed Penny against the shower wall right below the showerhead. He pushed her up and thrusted into her. Penny gasped as she was penetrated and filled once again by Harry. She grabbed a hold of the shower head as her legs wrapped around Harry's waist and held on for dear life. It felt so good feeling Harry moving inside her. He knew where every one of her sweet spots were and he hit them all. Shit, she'd never get tired of this.

Harry pumped in and out of her vigorously never pausing for a second. He dipped his head down and ravished Penny's breasts since they were in easy reach. Penny made sure of that. Penny's nectar mixed in with the water as Harry kept fucking her. She had now found her favorite thing. Sex in the shower. She loved it.

"Oh Yes Harry, oh god yes" Penny moaned as she tighten her grip on Harry's waist.

Harry finally came and they cleaned up and got dressed.

**End of Lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

Penny came down glowing from the sex she just had. She felt so good and had full of energy, but that was probably because she had been with such a strong wizard.

"Well look at you. You look like you've been fucked to satisfaction" Susan said with a smile.

"I have, and I love it" Penny said grinning happily.

"Of course, once you have Harry no one else comes close" Daphne said.

Padma, Susan, and Hermione agreed with this and Penny added to it.

"I have not yet had Harry. Quit teasing me" Fleur said pouting.

"Sorry Fleur, we didn't mean to" Padma said.

The others apologized too.

Soon Harry came down, but avoid his girls since they were talking girl talk and he knew to avoid that.

/Scene Break/

It was a few days later and Neville was sitting jaw to the floor. He had just heard what his fiancée was proposing and how she was going to go about it. Luna didn't want to hide anything from Neville so she came right out with her plan in the most blunt way. That meant she gave every detail.

Neville had no idea that Hannah or Lisa were even interested him like that. So this was an eye opener for him. But to hear that they got off by thinking about him stroked his male ego a bit. As for Tracey, well, he was unsure about her since he didn't know that well since she is a Slytherin. The only thing he knew about the Slytherin was she was one of the few pretty ones in the snake house in his year with Daphne being the other. Plus what info he got from Harry. Parvati he knew, but unsure she would be willing to join in a relationship like her sister was in. But even with that Neville was just like Harry. He was fine with what he had and didn't want more. But also just like Harry, the females or in this case female in his life wasn't satisfied with this. No, she wanted to give her love more.

"Luna, are you trying to kill me" Neville choked out.

"Oh Neville dear. I'm not trying to do anything, but give you the love you so rightly deserve" Luna said.

"But I love you, isn't that enough?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but you need more and there are some who are willing to give you it if you accept them" Luna said.

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"Nargles" Luna answered.

Neville groaned. He knew he'd never win an argument with Luna, ever. Mainly since she's a Ravenclaw and that meant she was damn smart, but how do you argue when she whips out her creatures on you as answers?

"Don't worry Neville, I'll handle everything" Luna said patting Neville's shoulder.

Neville groaned and wondered if he could get Harry or one of Harry's wives to talk Luna out of this.

/Scene Break/

Katie Bell sat waiting in the classroom her note told her to be. She hoped that everything would go to plan.

**Flashback (what wasn't in chapter 14)**

The door opened and Katie was shocked to find Hermione Potter walking through the door followed by Daphne Black. Katie stood.

"Katie, it's nice to see you again" Hermione greeted.

"Uh yeah, I guess it has been a while" Katie said.

"Shall we all sit down and begin things" Daphne suggested.

Hermione nodded and sat down.

"I suppose you're somewhat curious as to why you're here?" Daphne asked.

"Sort of. The note I got told me that you could solve all my problems" Katie said.

"Yes, we know of your contract that the old goat pushed you into" Hermione spat.

Katie blinked. She had just found out in the beginning of the year that she was contracted to marry a pureblood bigot. Now she was a muggle-born thus her magical guardian was the headmaster. And for some reason the headmaster saw it fit to contract her to a man older than she was an a bigot at that.

"How'd you know?" she asked shocked.

"I have my sources" Daphne said cryptically.

"Katie, you're a fellow lion and I will not let anyone do this to one of the pride. So, I have an offer for you" Hermione said.

Katie leaned forward.

"You can join Harry. You'll not be a wife like I am or Daphne, but be a part of a harem, which is close to being a wife. That would negate the goat's contract on you" Hermione said.

Katie felt tears well up. Ever since she heard that she'd be marrying an older man she never knew she was scared. She knew what she'd be. She'd just be a plaything for him and his friends. She didn't want that. Now, now, here was a chance to be free from that, but what were the consequences?

"I want to get out of this damn contract, but what would I have to give up?" the Gryffindor Chaser asked.

"Nothing" Daphne said.

Katie blinked.

"Harry doesn't rein us in at all really. Though you'll have to hide your status. Being a part of a harem is completely legal, though just not something that is talked about in public. You'd be an assistant to one of Harry's wives" Daphne said.

Katie took this all in. She didn't know that harems were legal. But since she was a muggle-born she wouldn't know that at all.

"I'd like to join, but who would I be assisting?" she asked.

"I'd like it if you'd assist me. We are fellow lionesses" Hermione said.

Katie smiled.

"I accept" she said.

Soon talk came to what the ritual would entail and Katie was even more psyched. Bedding the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One was a big fantasy in the all of the girl's dorms no matter what house.

**End Flashback**

"Hello Katie" Harry greeted.

Katie smiled at her former teammate. Harry decided not to play Quidditch since he was taking on so much this year.

"Hi Harry, so are we here to do it?" Katie asked.

"No, I want our time to be special and this isn't the right time" Harry said.

Katie nodded. Thankful since she wasn't totally ready either.

"I came because I want to be sure that this is what you want. I know Daphne can be quite persuasive" Harry said.

"No, I did this on my own free will. You know my fate after the end of this year and I knew this was my best choice" Katie said.

Harry nodded. He now knew what had happened. Somehow his dear Daphne manipulated Hermione into this. He sighed. He now really was going to 'punish' his Lady Black. Sure, she didn't manipulate the candidate at all, but indirectly she did. Slytherins were so troublesome.

"Very well Katie. I'll move your things into a room in my quarters" he said as he offered his hand to Katie.

Katie nodded and took Harry's hand knowing that her future was now brighter than before.

/Scene Break/

Katie integrated well with Harry's wives well. The only thing she got though from slave Ginny was glares, but she was told to ignore the little redhead since the girl was nothing really. So Katie did and got to know who she'll be living with much better.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile the Order was in a meeting. Remus sat at the head of the table with the other filling in on either side.

"I'd like to welcome everyone who were able to come tonight. It has been a while since our last meeting and I apologize for that. My furry problem had to come first" Remus said.

The Order nodded knowing of Remus' condition and accepted it.

"First order of business, Bill if you will" Remus said.

Bill stood up.

"Harry has told me that Voldemort had created Horcruxes to stay alive" the red haired curse breaker said.

"Horcruxes, those ruddy things are damn pain" Moody grumbled.

"Yes, but it appears that Harry destroyed them when my former sister tried to poison Harry with a love potion" Bill said.

There were growls about that little incident.

"So You-Know-Who is mortal?" a member asked.

"He is, but he's still powerful and Harry needs training to be able to even take Voldemort on. Harry probably has the power, but not the skill right now. Though I am sure his wives are working on that with him" Bill said.

"With which wand?" Tonks giggled.

A few titters went out on this along with some sighs.

"I'll gladly help train the lad. He needs to learn CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!" Moody roared.

"Okay, the it is settled. Tonks, you and Moody will help train Harry. Tonks please let Harry know this. Oh, and let Amelia know too, she might have some ideas on helping Harry in his training" Remus said.

Tonks nodded.

The meeting went from there with numerous plans being made. Though most of it was talk there was electricity in the air. They were closer to beating Voldemort than ever before. Not even in the last war were they ever this close. This brought hope to all of the Order.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was now very nervous with still no word from his aunt he worried that something happened to her even if that thought was impossible. I mean, Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the most feared of Death Eaters and not many could match her in a duel. She is also one of the most sadistic in the dark lord's company. Her mind was twisted and dark and who knows where her mind was after spending so much time in Azkaban. Yes, it is safe to say that Bellatrix was a great terror only rivaled by her master.

But still the young Malfoy had no guidance and he was a boy who lived on, thrived on guidance. He needed to know what to do.

/Scene Break/

Fleur sat in her room getting ready. Tonight was her night and she wanted to look her best. She dressed to the nines as well as placed traces of perfume on her cleavage. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Tonight was going to be a great night.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She went to answer it and found Harry there with a bouquet in hand.

"For you milady" Harry said.

Fleur smiled and took the offered flowers from Harry and smelled them.

"Thank you Harry, they're wonderful" Fleur said.

She then conjured a vase with water and placed the flowers in it.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Fleur nodded and took Harry's arm.

Harry led her down to the common room, which had been changed to be an intimate French style restaurant. There was a table with two chairs. Two candles were alit on the table. The room was dark though the glow of many fairy lights created such a romantic atmosphere.

Harry seated Fleur first then sat down himself.

"This is amazing Harry, how'd you do it?" Fleur asked amazed.

"With the help of two eager house elves" Harry said.

Fleur nodded.

They took a look at the menu, which was the same like they used during the Yule ball. Fleur found a lot of French foods on the menu. She glanced up at Harry upon seeing this.

"I, uh, wanted you to feel more comfortable. I had one of my elves study French cuisine so they could make the best for you" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry" Fleur said with a smile.

They ordered and their food soon appeared.

"So Fleur, tell me about yourself. I really don't know much about you" Harry said.

Fleur told Harry about her life and how lonely it was once her Veela nature began to emerge. Her friends didn't want to be with her since boys always surrounded her even she didn't want them to. How she put up a wall of haughtiness to keep all the drooling boys at bay. She was very smart and was the top of her class in Beauxbatons. That was a reason why she was chosen to place her name in the goblet since she had the best chance of winning. She apologized for her behavior when she first met him.

Harry waved this off.

The tournament didn't need much talking about since they were both in it. Though they traded training stories and laughed a few things. They avoid the third task since tonight wasn't the night for darkness. Fleur told Harry that her father was deputy Minister in the French Ministry of Magic. Harry thought that Daphne would have many plans on how to exploit this.

Soon the meal ended and the desserts finished.

"That was quite lovely Harry" Fleur said.

"Thank you Fleur" Harry said.

Harry was walking Fleur back to her room.

**Lemon scene**

"Harry?" Fleur asked.

"Yes Fleur" Harry said.

He saw the lust in Fleur's eyes. He knew this look since he's seen it in all of his girls. Tonight was going to be a wild night. They got back to Fleur's room and Fleur was on him the second the door closed.

"You have no idea how much my Veela side wants you" Fleur groaned as she grounded her pelvis into Harry's as they kissed.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my Veela side could sense your strong magic and it called out to me to mate with you. I held it at bay during the tournament, but it never died. It yearned and screamed for you. It knew you were the only one that I could ever need" Fleur panted as she sucked on Harry's earlobe.

"Then I hope not to disappoint" Harry said.

Clothes were soon scattered all around the floor as Harry was on top of Fleur paying very close attention to her heaving D cup breasts. Harry licked and sucked the entire fleshy globes as Fleur moaned and withered on the bed.

"No teasing please. I want you in me now" Fleur begged.

Harry was a gentlewizard and gave what the lady wanted. He plunged his cock into Fleur more than ready cunt.

Fleur gasped as she felt Harry enter her. God, it felt so much better than any wizard she had had before. He fit her perfectly. Her Veela side screamed for joy as it finally got what it had longed for.

Harry began pumping away though he found Fleur a bit tough since her Veela side was taking over. Fleur's pussy was gripping tightly and he feared it might crush him. He had never had sex with a Veela before and didn't know what to expected.

Fleur was in heaven as she felt Harry move in and out of her. She had no care in the world. She was at one with her mate.

Harry didn't last as long as he usually does with Fleur's expert twat muscles milking him. He unloaded in Fleur.

"Shit, sorry Fleur. I usually go on longer, but you kind of made it hard for me" Harry apologized.

"It's alright Harry, we've all night, no?" Fleur asked with a purr.

Harry grinned.

"That we do" he said.

Fleur rolled them over and pulled herself out of Harry. She then took Harry slightly flaccid organ into her mouth and began licking and sucking. She gobbled up all of her juices and got Harry hard again.

Harry groaned as Fleur blew him. Shit, she was a fucking master in cock sucking. He gripped one hand in the sheets as the other held Fleur's head.

"Oh fuck, Fleur suck me, suck me" Harry urged as he thrust his hips upwards.

Fleur moaned in pleasure as she sucked Harry and with one hand massaged his balls while the other diddled herself. She had to keep busy somehow.

Soon Harry fired his second load and Fleur drank it up like a man in a desert.

"So tasty Harry, best I've ever tasted" Fleur said licking her lips.

Harry was panting. He didn't think he had another round in him. Fleur was a damn demon in the sack.

Fleur moved up and cuddled into Harry.

"We'll wait a moment for the next go, no?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give a few minutes" Harry said.

It took ten minutes and then Harry was ready to go again. Fleur though wanted to be on top this time. She lowered her cunt on to Harry's throbbing rod and began riding Harry wildly.

Harry watched mesmerized as Fleur's blond hair flew chaotically and her breasts jumped and jiggled. He sat up and feasted on them. This caused Fleur the arch her back pushing more into Harry's willing mouth.

"Oh yes Harry, bit them, suck them, lick them. They are yours my love" Fleur panted.

Harry groped, licked, sucked, nipped, and bit the twin flesh globes as he nibbled on the harden nipples. This caused Fleur to shriek as she came.

After three round of shrieking from Fleur Harry finally gave up his third load and he was done. With the last of their energy they pulled the blankets up and fell asleep holding on to each other.

**End of Lemon scene**

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Neville Longbottom sat in an empty classroom and sighed. He was waiting with his fiancée for the girls that would be in his harem. He had looked up the Longbottom rules and found nothing against a harem. Though it had been two centuries since a Longbottom had one. He even talked to his Gran and she was ecstatic about the idea. He thinks that Luna got to his Gran first before him, which would explain the exuberance in the letter he got from his Gran.

But what was done is done. Now he had to wait and hope that there would be some objections so he wouldn't have too many girls to deal with. What he didn't know was Luna had many backup plans just in case. She of course was a Ravenclaw after all.

The door opened and Hannah Abbott came in first, then came Lisa Turpin, then Parvati Patil and finally Tracey Davis. They found their seats which were four desks with their name and house emblem on it. The house emblem really wasn't needed, but Luna thought it was so and Neville didn't argue. Neville sat at the teacher's desk with Luna beside him. He stared out and could see all four desks and their occupants.

"Why are we here?" Lisa asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I was wondering that too. This isn't some kind of trap is it?" Tracey asked looking around for an exit or cover if needed.

Parvati didn't say a thing since she trusted Neville and knew he'd never do such a thing.

Hannah was in the same mind with Parvati.

"No, you all have my word that this isn't a trap. My dear Luna has a proposition for you all though" Neville said.

This got the four girls' interest piqued.

"Yes, I know that two of you have a major thing for my Neville and wish to offer you your dream and fantasy come true" Luna said looking at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Lisa and Hannah blushed at this while Parvati was confused and Tracey just blinked.

"Okay, what about us, why are we here?" Tracey asked.

"Excellent question Miss Davis. You are here for an opportunity to join house Longbottom and the same goes for you Miss Patil" Luna said.

"Hold it, you want Neville to have a harem like Harry does?" Parvati asked figuring it out.

"Yes, and no. A harem yes, but I'd like to think of it as second, third, fourth, and fifth wives instead. Sounds better, no?" Luna asked.

"This is insane" Tracey said.

"Really, I came up with many rational and logical explanations for this and wish to see where the insanity is" Luna said.

Tracey met her match with Luna, as the blond shot down each and every one of the dark haired girl's points in a brutal verbal fashion. In the end none of the girls there could find any fault in Luna's logic and Neville knew then he was doomed. He buried his head in his arms as his forehead rested on the cool wood of the desk. Why him?

/Scene Break/

**Lemon scene**

Fleur awoke feeling a hand cup her breast. She purred slightly when the hand began to mold and massage her flesh globe. Her eyes opened and she saw Harry looking at her.

"You look like an angel when you're sleeping" Harry said.

Fleur smiled and kissed Harry for the compliment.

They got up and Fleur performed the blood oath they forgot about last night. Fleur was a bit embarrassed, but in her defense she said her Veela side kind of took over last night. After the oath it was back to the bed.

Harry wasted no time and sank into Fleur's hot tight cunt and pumped away.

Fleur gasped and clawed Harry's back as he pounded her. There was no slow romancing this time, just raw passion.

"Fuck Harry, fuck me, fuck I love it. Please Harry, faster, please go faster" Fleur whined.

Harry sped up and was now slamming in and out of Fleur til he came. Fleur came too and they smiled tired sweaty smiles.

"I think we should christen the shower next" Fleur suggested.

Harry shook his head. What was with two of his girls and showers, now a third had to join.

**End of lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

Fleur, like her fellow sisters, was literally glowing as she came down.

"Fucked you good, didn't he?" Susan asked.

"Yes, it was wonderful. He can be such a gentleman and then be a beast the next. I don't know how many times I came while we did it in the shower" Fleur said.

"I know, I now love that shower" Penny said grinning as she remembered her time.

"I can't wait to be next" Katie said.

"Don't worry, it will be your turn soon. Then we'll make a schedule of some kind so we all get a piece of Harry and not tire him out" Hermione said.

Daphne nodded.

Harry came down and headed out quickly to avoid the girl talk that was ensuing.

/Scene Break/

Harry found Neville and he looked like a wreck.

"Nev, what happened to you, you look like you went over board in training" Harry said with great concern.

"Girls, Luna wants girls, no choice, doomed" Neville mumbled.

Harry squinted as he tried to decipher his friend's mumblings. Neville wasn't drunk that was for sure, but he certainly wasn't making any sense either.

"Um, gotta give more info then that mate" he said.

Neville slumped against the stone wall til his butt was on the floor. He stared at Harry who was right beside him.

"Luna, she decided to take a page from your wives and has lined up girls for me to have" Neville said.

Harry's eyes widen. This was very unexpected for sure.

"Who are the candidates?" he asked.

"Hannah Abbott, Lisa Turpin, Parvati Patil, and Tracey Davis" Neville mumbled.

Harry was curious to these four.

"Okay, why them?" he asked.

"Apparently Hannah and Lisa have always had a thing for me. They, they" Neville blushed as he remembered what Luna had told him about the two.

"They what?" Harry asked.

"They play with themselves when they think of me" Neville said quietly.

Harry's eyebrows rose above his hairline at this.

"As for Parvati, Luna wants me to have a lion and Parv is the lesser of evils compared to Lavender" Neville said.

Harry nodded.

"And as for Tracey" Neville said.

"Hold up, I thought Tracey liked witches" Harry said.

"She doesn't, she was just really upset that Daphne didn't tell her anything about you. She likes wizards, but none here since most are pureblood bigots, idiots, pompous windbags or a combination of the three" Neville said.

"I see" Harry said.

"Yeah" Neville mumbled.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can talk to her Harry. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. I don't need all these girls" Neville moaned.

Harry sympathized for his friend. He really did since just like him he was pushed into all of this with the girls. Why did they have to love such smart, yet cunning young women?

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was still planning though he was now a nervous wreck. Each of his plans had no cunning that would make Salazar proud. Malfoy couldn't plan to save his life, which he was doing really. He had gone through many pieces of parchment trying to come up with the perfect plan, but none would work. His mind would only go to the glory that he'd get for succeeding. What great adoration his lord would give him, what Potter bitch he'd have first. That was the main thing on his mind, which hindered much the planning process. He was screwed if he didn't come up with something.

/Scene Break/

Molly had a plan. She in all her great smarts had decided to send food to the girls though she'd disguise them to make it look like it wasn't her. She patted herself on the back on how clever she was. The foods would be poisoned. That would take out the bitches that did this to her beloved daughter. She let out a cackle of wicked laughter.

/Scene Break/

Ginny was glad her rump or back were longer sore, but she was angry with all the whores that had gathered around her Harry. She glared at Fleur, Penny, and Katie whenever they were in the room. The three just ignored the little redhead since they knew she had no power and could do nothing to harm them. But that didn't mean Ginny couldn't think of plans and ways. But with her being bound to Harry she couldn't harm them or anyone Harry was close to. She scowled and knew she had to just bide her time for now. She'd get what was rightfully hers.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort awoke with the most throbbing headache he has ever had. He looked around then sent out a summons.

"Master, you're awake. We were very worried" a Death Eater said.

"What do mean awake? How long was I out?" Voldemort asked.

"Um, well master you were out for several weeks. We have no idea of the cause and was wondering if you knew master" the Death Eater said.

Voldemort frowned then thought of something.

"Where is Nagini?" he asked.

"Um master, she is dead. We found her body, but we are unsure how she died" the Death Eater said.

Voldemort's red eyes widen. His mind was going to all sorts of possibilities.

"I am leaving on a mission of great importance" he said.

"But what should we do master?" the Death Eater asked.

"Conduct raids" Voldemort said though his mind was on something else at the moment.

"Yes master" the Death Eater said bowing.

Before he left though Voldemort stopped him.

"You will not conduct any special operations while I am away or there will be consequences" the Dark Lord said as he gave a very dark glare to his follower.

"Of course master" the Death Eater said shaking slightly.

Voldemort left needing to check on certain objects.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore had it finished what he deemed his most ingenious piece of work in his lifetime. Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to spring it upon the wizarding world and when he did they all come crawling back to him wanting him to deal with Voldemort and he'd have that Potter brat back in his clutches. The first thing he'd do was get rid of those whores Potter has associated with. Then he'd march Potter to his fate of dying against Voldemort so he could take all the glory and be the great shining piece of shit that he once was. Yes, his plan couldn't fail at all in his delusional mind.

/Scene break/

Luna sat in the Potter common room wondering what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Hey Luna, glad you could come" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, but do you need?" Luna asked.

"Yes that. Well, Neville told me what is going on and I want to know what you're thinking. Now, I am not trying to judge you since well it would be hypocritical of me to do that. I just want to know your thought process on giving Neville a harem like me" Harry said.

Luna blinked then nodded.

"Well Harry it is quite simple" she began.

/Scene Break/

Two days later and it was Katie's night. Harry wined and dined Katie like he did with Fleur though this time he chose to do it Italian style. Once the meal ended Katie practically dragged Harry up the stairs to her room. She wanted Harry in her now. She grabbed Harry and kissed him hard as they entered her room and she kicked the door shut.

"No need to rush Katie. We got time" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, I am a bit nervous, but also am very excited. I know you won't disappoint me at all" Katie said showing a bit of her nervous.

Harry wrapped an arm around Katie and kissed her gently.

"It's alright, just relax a bit Katie. We'll take our time and I love you right" he said.

Katie nodded and took some calming breaths and she felt better. She could feel her nerves still they were more manageable. She then performed the ritual needed and swore her oath.

**Lemon scene**

"Now that is out of the way, we can get really dirty" Katie said with a saucy grin.

Harry chuckled and pulled Katie into a deep kiss. Katie gasped then sighed into the kiss as she melted into it. They made their way to the bed and fell onto it with Harry on top of Katie. They made out as their hands explored their clothed bodies. But that wasn't enough and soon clothes were being tugged then ripped off to show more and more skin.

Katie gasped again as she felt Harry suckle her neck at her pulse point. She groaned and then felt Harry's hands massage her bra-covered breasts. But that article of clothing was gone and she could feel his hand on her bare breasts. It felt electrifying.

"Oh Harry" Katie moaned.

Harry smirked into Katie's neck then moved down and began feasting on Katie B cup breasts. Katie arched her back as she felt Harry's mouth and tongue bath her twin mounds. She held Harry's head to her chest never wanting him to leave. Meanwhile Harry's hands pulled off Katie's wet panties and probed her cunt, teasing really.

"Harry" Katie whined.

"Yes my Bell?" Harry asked looking up at Katie, red faced.

"Stick them in me. I want them in me" Katie cried.

"What do you want stuck in you?" Harry asked innocently as his fingers twiddled around Katie's pussy.

"You know what the fuck I mean" Katie growled.

"No, I do not" Harry said.

Katie growled and grabbed Harry's hand and shoved it into her hot core. She moaned as Harry began pumping three fingers in and out of her.

"Yes, oh god yes" Katie moaned.

Harry grinned as he continued to feast on Katie's delicious chest and finger fuck her. He felt she was close to coming if her ever convulsing cunt was any indication.

"HARRY!" Katie screamed as she came.

Harry felt his hand get bathed in Katie's juices and brought his hand up to taste. He found each of his women tasted differently and he liked each one.

Katie was panting, but she wanted more.

"Mmm, that was nice Harry. Now it is my turn" she said.

She flipped them over and Katie wasted no time and ripped Harry's boxers off. She stared glassy eyed at Harry's wand. She moved still in trance and took it into her mouth and began blowing him.

Harry groaned as he felt Katie's mouth on him. Her tongue danced around his length then circled his cock head then around the length again. Damn, she had some skill. He then felt her cup his balls and massage them gently trying to coax him seed out of him.

"Damn Katie, you have definitely done this before, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Oh once or twice" Katie said then went back to work.

Harry then felt Katie's teeth gently graze his sensitive organ and he nearly lost it.

"Damnit I almost came" he said.

Katie grinned. She was close to her goal. She then sped up her process licking and sucking like never before as her teeth continued their grazing. It was too much for Harry.

"OH FUCK!"

He spewed his load into Katie's ready mouth. She gulped down all of Harry's delicious drink. She then pulled back and licked her lips.

"Yum, you're the best I've ever tasted" Katie said.

"Thanks" Harry said.

Katie worked Harry's member back up with her hand. She still needed this beast inside her. Once fully hard Katie hovered over it and lowered herself onto Harry. She moaned as she was split apart. It felt so fucking good. She hadn't had a good cock in a while.

"Oh yes, feels so good. I've missed this feeling" she groaned.

"It will get better when you start moving. Now get to it" Harry said as he smacked Katie's ass.

Katie squawked, but began moving up and down Harry's pole relishing how he felt sliding in and out of her. She placed her hands on Harry's chest to support herself. Harry had a grip on Katie's hips as he helped her go up and down. He just watched as Katie rode him. It fascinated him at looking at Katie's face, which was of pure pleasure. How her face contort when she had a mini orgasm. She looked simply amazing.

Katie kept rocking and bouncing up and down going faster and faster. She wanted Harry's seed in her and soon. She could sweat pour off her body. Her eyes are closed to enhance the feelings she is getting. Never had she thought getting fucked with feel this great. Her first time was a fumbling affair and not even worth mentioning. Her second time was during the summer and that was just a fling. It was hot and intense, but that was it. It fizzled out real fast by midway of summer. But this, this was intense and she couldn't get enough. She was hooked.

Harry then pulled Katie down which snapped out her nirvana. He then kissed hard then without warning rolled them over.

"My turn" he said.

Harry then proceeded to give Katie a mind blowing pounded that had the Gryffindor Chaser keen with pleasure.

"OH FUCKING GOD!"

She came with this and then she felt Harry release inside her. She sighed. She was exhausted. Harry moved to pull out, but Katie grabbed him.

"Stay, I want you to stay in me" Katie said.

Harry nodded as he let sleep take him. Katie followed after him.

**End of lemon scene**

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and his Three Wives Plus**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: I am close to wrapping this up. Maybe a chap or two left really. I want to close this one out quickly since this one has been hanging around for a long time. But I'll do my best to leave nothing hanging loose when I close this, but I know I won't please everyone in that department.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Lemon scene**

Katie awoke with the biggest 'I just got the best fuck in my whole entire life' grin on her face. She turned to find Harry still asleep with his own shit-eating grin on his face. She then knew she wanted to thank Harry for the great pleasure she had last night. She got under the covers and found Harry's limp organ. Her hot breath caressed the flesh causing it to stir. She then grasped it and began awakening the mighty beast. Once fully awake Katie took it into her mouth and began worshipping the phallus.

Harry groaned awoke to finding a bulge in the blankets. He grinned and laid back feeling Katie's talented tongue work him. He closed his eyes reveling in the pleasure he was getting then he felt Katie's hand cup his balls, massaging them, coaxing his load to be release.

"Oh fuck" Harry muttered as he spewed out.

Katie drank all of Harry's seed and thought it tasted better than last night. She then cleaned up Harry's organ and revealed herself to Harry.

"Damn, all of you girls sure know how to wake me up just right" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Katie's waist.

"Of course Harry, we want to wake you up with a smile. You'll never awake grumpy ever again" Katie said.

"That I won't" Harry said.

The two laid in bed for a while just enjoying feel their hot skin touch one another.

"Harry, I want to try the shower now" Katie said breaking the peaceful silence.

_Damn, that shower is getting as much action as this bed_ Harry thought.

"As you wish" he said.

He then picked Katie up and carried her bridal style to the bathroom. He knew for a fact that Katie loved very hot showers since it helped sooth tired muscles after a hard Quidditch match or practice. This still held true even now. So as soon as the water was so hot that the bathroom was a mini sauna the two got in.

"Mmm, just the way I like it" Katie commented on the water temp.

Harry grinned and began to lather up and started to wash Katie's still fit and toned body. She kept herself in top condition and this made Harry make a note to have Katie start an exercise program for his wives. It's not because they were pudgy or overweight or anything like that. But he liked how Katie kept her body trim and wanted that for the rest of his wives. Plus, it would help them in the long run too.

"Harry, you have magic hands" Katie moaned.

Harry chuckled since he wasn't even touching her breasts or pussy at all. He wanted to get Katie clean before they had their fun.

"Harry, quit teasing me. I want it now" Katie pleaded as she panted.

Harry chuckled again as he ignored Katie's pleas and kept on cleaning her without touch any of her sensitive areas. Katie was whining and begging for Harry to take her by the time he rinsed her off. He then pushed her against the tile wall and thrust his cock inside her.

"Oh god" Katie moaned as she was penetrated.

Harry began pumping in and out of Katie as she thrashed about.

"Yes Harry, yes. Fuck me, oh god I love your cock in me" she mewled.

"Never knew you were such a slut Katie" Harry grunted.

"I am not, I just love your cock, that's all" Katie said pouting.

Harry smirked as he moved a hand down and began rubbing her clit.

"OH FUCK!" Katie screamed.

**End lemon scene**

/Scene Break/

In the common room the rest of the girls heard this exclamation.

"Sounds like Katie's getting the royal treatment" Susan said with a giggle.

"Yes, that shower is divine"Harry Ha Fleur said nodding.

"Is it the shower or the person in the shower with you?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

"A bit of both" Penny said with a giggle.

The other girls agreed with this statement with giggles of their own.

"Though I wish the shower was more like the one back at my home" Hermione said wistfully.

"Oh, what's different?" Padma asked.

"Well, for one thing the showerhead detaches and you can move the nozzle wherever you want" Hermione said with a smirk.

The other girls didn't need to really think hard on this and they all shivered with pleasure.

"Shit, I think I had a tiny orgasm" Susan mumbled.

"What else?" Fleur asked wanting to hear more.

Hermione was happy to tell her fellow sisters about the amazing shower she had back home. Oh, and she could wait to show them the jacuzzi too. She knew they'd absolutely love it.

/Scene Break/

Neville groaned as he looked at what is now his harem. Beside him was Luna and she looked as pleased as Neville looked green. In front of him were Tracey, Hannah, Parvati and Lisa. All four had agreed and signed a contract Luna had written up so they could join the House Longbottom harem. He thought Harry had a good talking to with Luna, but it seemed that failed and he had nowhere else to go.

"Welcome to the Longbottom harem" Luna said cheerfully.

Each girl looked over the contract that Luna had presented them and found nothing was wrong with it. There was no hidden message or agenda. Luna wanted it all to be fair since she knew her Neville wouldn't want it any other way. So she wrote the most iron clad contract she could looking up several ancient law texts as well as some current ones to make sure every single loop-hole was covered. There would be nothing to block it. The girls signed it using a blood quill. Once done the contract glowed gold to signify that it went through.

/Scene Break/

Ginny stood waiting she didn't have to wait long as Harry's wives and consorts. Katie, Fleur and Penny decided to call themselves consorts since mistresses didn't have a nice ring to it. Harry's wives had no qualms with it since they were sort of like Harry's other wives with the way he treated them all, which was equally.

"Weasley, it's time for your next punishment" Daphne said coldly.

Ginny just glared back at Daphne.

"It took us some time, but we've decided on what your next punishment should be" Padma said.

"We're going to take away something you cherish most" Susan said.

Ginny was afraid of what it would be.

Hermione dragged in a chair and gestured for Ginny to sit in it. Ginny hesitated, but with a shove from Katie she was in the chair. Once sitting down she couldn't move.

"Now lets begin" Fleur said.

They all converged on Ginny and what Ginny saw horrified her. Her red locks were being clipped away. Tears ran down her eyes as she loved her long red hair and that was being taken from her. The wives and consorts took their time even though they could easily remove Ginny's hair with magic. But they wanted to draw her agony as much as possible. When they were done Ginny's head was bare of hair, she looked like a newborn.

"There, we've placed a charm on your head so no hair will grow til we remove the charm" Hermione said.

Ginny was bawling her eyes out as she saw all of her hair around her. She could feel the cool breeze on the top of her head and shivered.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy still had heard no word from anyone and was worried. He had finally figured out a plan, but he didn't know what was going on with the Dark Lord. He was anxious since he didn't know if the attack was called off or not. He was unsure what to do.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was seething as he checked on another of his Horcrux hiding places and found that it had been destroyed. He knew he couldn't make a new one since his soul was so divided up as it was that he only about a shred of it left if that. That meant he had to put all of his galleons into one pot and hope for the best. This just made him angrier and wanting to put an end to the little annoyance that had been plaguing him. Yes, he'll enjoy taking Potter's life.

/Scene Break/

Padma was excited. Today was finally the day that she'd be married to Harry. It took so long with the plan getting off track by several things, but now here it was. She was just getting the finishing touches with her sister beside her fussing over her like their mother. Their own mother was sitting back with amusement watching her own daughter doing her job for her.

"Parv, I swear quit acting like mom" Padma said.

"Sorry sis, but I can't help it" Parvati said a she kept fussing over her sister.

Padma sighed. She had no idea where this motherly nature came from with her sister. Parvati never showed this ever before. Mrs. Patil let out a chuckle as she watched the scene.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Neville asked poking his head in.

"We're fine Neville dear" Parvati said smiling brightly.

"Uh, that's good" Neville said.

He was still getting used to his harem and all the loving they were showering him with. None of them had yet to go all the way with him, but the heavy petting and groping was quite ordinary for the group. Neville never felt up or seen some much female flesh in his life and he was getting it by the bucket loads. He was overwhelmed as well as living every guy's dream.

Soon it was time and Padma was walking down the aisle with her father. She saw Harry smiling right at her and that calmed most of the butterflies she had fluttering around in her stomach. Once she got to the altar Amelia was the one to perform the ceremony. Padma chose her sister as her maid of honor while her sister wives were her bridesmaids. For Harry, he had Neville as his best man.

Once the vows were said and the kiss sealed it there was a grand party with everyone having fun. It was a nice bright moment for everyone to forget the world.

/Scene Break/

A few days later Harry was relaxing when his wives came in.

"And how my lovely ladies doing today?" he asked smiling.

"We want ceremonies too Harry" Katie said.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair when he heard this.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you had weddings for Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Padma and Fleur and I kind of want something like that" Penny said.

"Um, I really didn't get a wedding at a since we were rushed into the contract to stop the one I had with Nott. So I want one too" Susan said.

Harry groaned. He had totally forgot about Susan and her not getting her day since they were more worried at keeping her safe from Nott. But now he had to deal with that plus three more ceremonies.

"Is it really that important?" Harry asked.

What he got were looks that pretty much said 'you are joking, right?' Harry sighed and turned to Hermione for some help, but got none.

"Harry, these girls deserve their day too" she said.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_Neville has it easy_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

Speaking of Neville. He was in a giant female sandwich. With him as the filling. Hannah was cuddling up to him on his right while Parvati was doing the same on his left. Luna was right behind Hannah spooning the Puff while Tracey was doing the same to the Lion Patil. Luna organized these 'cuddle piles' so they'd all get used to one another on a more intimate level. They'd all trade places on a schedule that Luna had come up with. So they'd all get a chance to molest Neville.

Luna proposed the use of the Room of Requirement since it could change into whatever their needs were and that way they'd have a neutral meeting spot. The magical room got more use than it probably ever got since possibly the age of the Founders. Though the Founders never thought the room would be used like this.

Neville was red as ever as he touched and caressed Hannah and Parvati's semi nude bodies. The girls were pretty much naked aside from their very skimpy underwear. Luna thought this was the only proper way to be intimate with Neville without going all the way just yet. The other girls seemed to agree with this.

_Harry has it easy_ he thought.

/Scene Break/

Molly was enraged as she heard of the wedding of Padma and Harry. This only made her work harder on the poisoned food she was working on. It also gave her an 'excuse' to send it. She'd post it and say it was a gift of congratulation for the newly married couple. She let out cackles at her own genius cunning.

/Scene Break/

Finally. Draco received word from his aunt about plans and he was giddy. He was so giddy he was giggling like a schoolgirl. This was somewhat creepy for those who were in the Snake pit hearing Malfoy giggling like that. It was quite disturbing.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore frowned as he read about the wedding of Harry and Padma. The boy should be readying himself for death. Not celebrating life. But that would all change with the masterful plan he had concocted. Soon the world will know the greatness of Albus Dumbledore once again and they'd be clamoring for him to lead them once again.

The old goat began giggling himself, but unlike the giggling blond snake there was no one around him to look at him oddly. He was alone with no one by his side at all.

/Scene Break/

Harry blinked as he saw the package in front of him. He the frowned.

"What is it Harry?" Padma asked.

Harry and his wives and consorts were eating breakfast in their common room which the took up since it gave them all the privacy they carved in the morning. Just them, no one else.

"It's a package from Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"Give it here Harry" Daphne said.

Harry was to hand it over when Susan stopped him and used her wand to levitate it over to Daphne. Daphne then unwrapped it magically. Inside was various cakes, pies and other kinds of desserts. Daphne was quite suspicious.

"We need to get these checked, who knows what she did to them" Lady Black said.

"I'll get Tonks" Susan said as she rushed off to find the auror.

Tonks arrived and cast the spells to detect poisons.

"You're smart to get me. All of these things are laced with deadly poisons. I am not sure how bad they are, but I'll get it to the potion masters we have to get them checked" the pink haired auror said.

"Thanks Tonks, let us know the results and then we can plan a course of action" Harry said.

Tonks nodded and left after she sealed the package away.

/Scene Break/

Molly was grinning as thought what was happening. A knock on the front door snapped her out her thoughts. She got up with wand in hand. You can never be too careful at times like these.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Aurors ma'am. Open up" a voice called.

Molly opened the door and she was overtaken by aurors.

"Molly Weasley, you are arrested for sending food poisoned with potions" an auror said as he placed the magic restricted cuff.

Another auror took her wand.

Molly was stunned and shocked. So much so that she didn't say a word as she was hauled off.

/Scene Break/

It didn't take long and Molly was sentenced for trying to poison Harry. Since he was lord Potter that held a heavy punishment and Harry's wives weren't going to let Molly off the hook at all. So Molly was given the max penalty. Five years in Azkaban and a heavy fine. Arthur was quite upset with this and threw Molly out of the Weasley house. He had to, to save his sons.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore read the paper, one of the very few connections he had to the outside world. He scowled at how they treated a light sided family like the Weasleys. Molly was just doing what was for the greater good. That's what he thought in his addled mind. But all things would change when he made his dramatic reappearance after Harry failed. He come striding in, the savior of the wizarding world and he'd be on top once again. The talk of the magical world. His legend will once again awe children and adults alike. He smiled at his grand delusions as he settled down with a sack of lemon drops and a cup of tea.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: okay, and that's the end of the somewhat changed chap 17 of this story. I changed it a tiny bit. I added in Molly's sentence into this since I didn't want to move it to the next chap and I added in Dumbledore's mental mind part too. Not sure why, just felt giving you a glimpse of his addled mind for you. The next chap I am right now writing. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
